Memoirs of a Banger
by Rainbowrama
Summary: Follow The Boss, Carlos and the Third Street Saints in a saga of crime and love inside the gangster's underworld.
1. Better Than Being in Jail, Carlos

**_Rated M for a reason!_**

**_I don't own SR! Max Payne will make a short appearence earlier in this fic. From chapter_**

**_11 on there will be lemons, so be warned! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!_**

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

Night in Stilwater.

A former Saint was walking down the streets, head down and partially covered by a hood.

Carlos Mendoza, it was no other than him, even if he looked somehow different now, passed by a newsstand while something caught his eye.

A glossy magazine.

As soon as he looked at the cover, he frowned sadly and moved away, walking a bit more quickly like he was running away from something. He always ran from the press in general. A well know gang leader's face was too often on it.

He walked halfway down the street, but turned on his heels and went back to where the newsstand was, looking a bit pissed off with himself, like he was indulging to something he shouldn't. Yeah living to _avoid _something is also _living for it_.

The neon lights caught on his face now, showing that he had several minor scars on it, a heavily damaged eye that was almost blind, judging by it's lack of expression compared to the other one. Maybe that's why he picked up the habit of covering his face when he was out. He didn't seem to be ok with his appearance after the what the Brotherhood did to him.

'I will take a Marlboro and this'. He said, as he pulled the magazine from where it was, suspended above.

He had quit, but weirdly, the Marlboro was actually an excuse to buy the magazine and not the other way around.

A few minutes later he was on the back of the garage that he owned, sitting inside a Hayate for privacy.

He hastily opened the magazine to the part that interested him.

**_The Saints trend: Guns, men, and fashion_**

'God, what kind of magazine is this?'

There she was.

His heart was pounding suddenly hard just to look at the photo, a world of memories rising, that now he didn't care to push away, at least not during this indulging time he accorded himself.

'Fuck how do you do that? You look even more beautiful'. He chuckled sadly.

He looked at the photo for a long time, like trying to retrieve something from it.

While turning the pages, something caught his attention:

'Shit baby, you've got silicon on your tits.' He observed. 'They were fine just the way they were.'

The photo was a standing pose of The Boss in only a long white shirt, high heels and a gun. Ok, she still looked tough. But he had to wonder how it was possible that the Saints went from _gangsters_ to _jetsetters_ so godamn fast...

He had to stop and drop the magazine on his lap for a while, sighing. Past events were parading in his head…

He let his mind drift and take him back in time, when he just busted her out of jail…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Many years before...**

Ultor wanted to clean the city. Even a few members of the police were involved, one of them been Max Payne, recently transferred to Stilwater.

A lot was muffled, but apparently, he did quite the noise back in his former precinct, and that was the reason why he found himself in this city.

He was a truly honest, dedicated cop, yet, it was well known he wouldn't really do things by the book.

A tall, brown haired man in his late forties, he still managed to remain attractive even if all the booze and painkillers he was once hooked on made him look older. But most of his appeal came from his personality. Caustic and caring at the same time.

He had a sarcastic sense of humor, and looked at life with totally derision. This probably came from the fact that his life was marked by countless tragedies, the biggest one was having his wife and baby daughter brutally murdered by some junkies. The dark humor was just another way to cope with that.

Troy and Max were now making a late shift at the PD, nearby; a newspaper seemed to justify why the two men were burning the midnight oil.

**'****Coma victim awakes, kills way to freedom! The sidewalks are no longer safe!'**

'Here.' Troy opened a huge file on the table. 'All the info we have on the leader of the Saints. As a matter of fact, no one knows her real name. I could fish some info while I was undercover, but this still remains a mystery.'

'Why is that?'

'She is probably an illegal immigrant, no papers found. If she has an ID now, it's a fake one, that is for sure.'

'Keep going.'

'32 years old, brunette, light skinned, hazel eyes, Hispanic. Psychotic profile assumed.'

'Psychopath?'

'No.' Troy was quick to answer. Psychos wouldn't risk their lives for him like she and Johnny Gat did. His face betrayed that it was never easy to talk about this subject.

'What are the charges?'

'Sit down, Max, this can take a while...' Troy joked as he searched for another page in the file and started:

'Drug trafficking, first degree murder, extortion, vandalism, fraud, robbery…'

'Don't run out of breath Troy.'

'Huh, right? I'm trying not to...Possessing stolen property, indecent exposure, loan sharking, and finally mayhem.'

Troy pulled a picture from the folder and handed it to Max, who was looking at it attentively now.

He was amazed, for he imagined the leader of the saints totally differently. The lady staring back at him in the photo was beautiful and had almost baby like traits. She seemed much younger, and kind of innocent if it wasn't for the slight psycho, killer look she gave the camera when this was shot was taken, and the totally assured attitude.

'Hmm. Don't get fooled.' Troy warned, guessing Max's thoughts. 'If she can pull being a leader its because she is violent enough to earn the gang's respect.'

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

While at the PD the cops worried about the dangerous fugitives, we would find one of them celebrating his freedom at the stripclub Technically Legal.

It was one of those places you go when you're either broke or don't want to be seen. Or both. The place was small, but totally crowded at that hour.

Two guys were chatting on a more discrete corner, both seemed to still be in their 20's and good friends. One of them was very tall and thin, dressed entirely in black.

The other looked younger and had a purple skull cap on his head. These two would be rather famous criminals soon: Bruno Reis and Carlos Mendoza, the first member, the second Lieutenant of the Third Street Saints.

Carlos had an athletic build, even if not really tall. His handsome face had classical lines, with huge dark eyes balanced by an infantile air, making an uncanny contrast with his 29 years of street life. All his exterior evoked simplicity and youth.

His behavior was somewhat uneven, very often shy and reserved, totally freezing at a hint of his interlocutor irony or displease, soon talkative with his blunt remarks and smart mouth while more at ease, like all his personality waited for was a push through insecurity.

Carlos ordered another beer and started to tell his friend about his legendary escape from Stilwater's prison.

Later that night the two friends were sitting at the sidewalk next to Technically Legal, too wasted to get up. So they decided this was the time to discuss the next move.

He was supposed to keep his head down, like he told The Boss. But since he was in jail for 8 months it didn't take much convincing to decide it was a good thing to spend the 200 dollars he stole from a cop while escaping at the club.

'Broke already?' Bruno asked.

Carlos nodded.

'Here, let me pay for my part.'

'Forget about it bro, you're letting me crash at your place is the least I can do.'

'Thanks man. Want me to give you a contact from chop shop? Wanna steal cars again?'

Carlos sighed. 'Fine by me.'

'What happened to your part of that deal by the way? The one before you got busted?'

'I called Ramon and he said he had to use it, his father was in the hospital with a liver thing and he ran out paying the bill. I am going to let it go, it's family stuff after all…'

'He is totally shitting you! I bumped into the old Ochoa at Tee N Ay every week! From the last three years he never skipped a single amateur Tuesday!'

'Fuck. In case I forget in the morning, remind me of putting the screws on Ramon.'

Bruno looked at his friend, and found something about him that wasn't there before. He seemed a bit more asired maybe? Or hopefull about his life?

'You look different Buddy.'

'Hmph, funny that you mention. I was thinking about it right now. I feel different, I am not sure why.'

'Good different or bad different?'

'hmm, actually, great different.'

He was going to say something else to Bruno, but couldn't, because one of the costumers who was leaving the club almost fell as he stumbled over Carlos. Wouldn't happen if they were sober enough to realize that they were actually sitting on the ground right in front of the exit.

'What the fuck?' A bald man with a red, short beard cursed. 'Can't you bitches sit somewhere else!'

Bruno muttered an apology, and as the man started to walk away, he turned to Carlos. Much to his surprise, his expression went from petrified to exasperated.

'God, what is it?' Bruno asked seeing that unexpected change in his face.

'The bald. I know him. That fucking asshole!' It was all that he could mutter, as his balled his fists in anger. 'Hector…'

It didn't take much more explaining for Bruno to understand. He knew his friend witnessed the death of his brother, once a Saint's member. Hector was killed by a cop.

Carlos made an attempt to get up, messed up about the liquor and his own fury.

His brother used to steal cars for a living. Bruno worked at Rim Jobs, but had a 'side contract' with chop shop. Whenever a car in their list showed up, he called his friend, and all it take Hector to do was to follow it to the costumer's house, and jack it a few days later. To his misfortune he robbed a Socialite that happened to belong to a policeman. He was a dead man after that, even if he didn't know it then. Carlos started to shake, possessed.

His hand was already around the gun tucked in the back of his pants, the guy wasn't too far to aim, if he wasn't drunk…

In spite being wasted too Bruno had enough reason left to see this was a suicide move, or a sure way to get back to jail. If he missed, they were fucked.

'Don't!' He whispered getting a hold of Carlos, having a hard time to stop him. 'Not here! You just left prison dude, your brother wouldn't want you to get killed for nothing'.

What was left of good judgment in Carlos' mind was telling him to listen to his friend, with a lot of difficulty, he got a hold of himself and said nothing.

'Sorry dudes, Ignore him. My friend is drunk'. He passed an arm around Carlos' shoulder, been fast to drag him somewhere else before things got too ugly.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Next: Carlos and the Boss do a little catch up n' revenge!**

**Keep in mind that crime is not cool.** This is fiction about a gang game, not real life.

Also, please be forgiving. I'm not a native English speaker and you will surely find a lot of mistakes in this fic. If you have time, point them out so I can correct. I hope you enjoy it and please review as much as you like :)


	2. Revenge and a Leather Jacket

**I don't own Saints Row and all that disclaimer stuff, this is non profit, fan work only.**

**Keep in mind that crime is not cool.** This is fiction about a gang game, not real life.

Also, please be forgiving. I'm not a native English speaker and you will surely find a lot of mistakes in this fic. If you have time, point them out so I can correct. I hope you enjoy it and please review as much as you like J

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I opened the door, exhausted, and flicked the switch. The electricity still worked, probably because it was actually a hijack from the neighbor.

An old mattress on the floor, an old fridge, TV and a bug eaten armchair. For now it will do. Better than been in jail, that's for sure.

I didn't even remove the jeans, or my shoes, collapsing on the 'bed'. When I woke up it was around four already. I got up and took a long drag from the bottle of 40 oz I had left by my side the night before, went to the bathroom for a shower, then looked at my reflection in the mirror. I looked dead tired and a bit sick.

'So this is it. Three lost years, a fucking coma, no gang.' I sighed, slightly pissed.'Here we are bitch, back to square one again.'

I looked at myself again but more attentively this time.

Surprisingly my face and features didn't change that much, all I had was some minor scars on it. On my neck and back, however, the burn damage was really visible. My hair was messy and much longer than I remembered my lips dead pale.

I so needed to change my looks.

So I took the jeans from Sloppy Seconds off the floor where I tossed it last night, and checked the pockets, finding what was left of the 200 dollars I stole from the doctor while escaping. My first instinct was to hold a store for cash, but that kid Carlos was right, I should keep my head down, at least 'tilll I figured what would come next.

I took the train downtown, going to the market to buy the basics: A blanket, soap, shampoo, razor, some food and beer. I bought all the make up I could with 20 dollars and some shorts and a lycra top from On The Rag. I knew exactly where and how to spend the money. Unfortunately, this wasn't the first time I found myself in this kind of situation, that is, fucking broke. But right now, been out after the perspective of been in the big house for a while, having 150 dollars to spend, my health and freedom back was like a wonderful fresh start, and it felt really good to be able to walk on the streets and have the right to live again.

It was getting late, and colder. I shrugged as I passed in front of a cafe, but then noticed a women's black jacket over a chair. One look and you could be sure this was expensive shit. I entered and pretended to be a costumer, walked to it, putting it so casually over my back, no one could say it wasn't mine already.

'Now look at that, and it's exactly my size.'

I passed my hands lustfully on the fine leather. It was nice to own a nice jacket like this again. I loved expensive stuff, and got used to them. Been poor sucks, and when you taste richness going back to zero is unbearable. Something in my head just reminded me in that moment painfully that it was all gone. The Saints' days of glory were blown up with me and Hughes on that fucking boat. The money, the power, the nice shit, the top cars... And, worst: The gang, so many friends (like Lin)...

However, I was nowhere near to settle for this fucking mediocre life. It was all stolen from us. Julius, Troy, Dex, Donnie, Ultor... I would call in my debts. With Gat's help, resurrecting the gang was the first thing I would do. This was _our city_. We were both back, so we wouldn't be taking shit, hiding and lowering our heads like now. We could still recruit; regain our pride and our territory back.

I headed home and tried not to think anymore about the change of situation and loss of the control over the city, it was useless and it put me in a state of pure anger. Anyway, it was only temporary.

When I came back, I put all the crap in the fridge. After rushed to the bathroom again and shaved, then attached my hair, bringing it the front so I could cut it in layers. Homemade, and the best I could afford.

I tried the shorts and white top on and put on some make up, checking the final result in the broken full body sized mirror behind the door. I smiled, feeling ready to take the entire city back tonight if it was necessary. It was good to find myself again.

I then checked my pockets, finding only 18 dollars and some nickels on it. It was all that was left from the shopping I did.

I had to move and bring in some cash. I had a list of vehicles to retrieve to chop shop, some individuals that by some reason needed to be 'taken care of'for good cash. But it had to wait 'til tomorrow. I invited Carlos over to talk about the gang and our next move. He was my only ally now, besides Gat, but luckily he was reliable and loyal, I knew it by now.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A young man walked through the streets of the red light district, rubbing his arms from the cold. Stilwater's fall came without much warning and early that year. The days were still consistently hot enough, but the temperature would drop as fast as a hooker would drop a clients' pants in this hood.

And what kind of hood was that? A singular one, as the name suggested. Neon **'XXX'** signs, pimps sitting around, secure about their impunity, keeping an eye on their girls.

'Hey mi amore*? Wanna spend some quality time with me? Folar?' A young hooker said to him as he passed, guessing he was Hispanic.

'No thanks sweetie, not tonight.' He waved, grinning at the fact that 'amore' was actually an Italian word.

He wasn't here for sex and drinks this time, well, not that he was a regular like his best friend. Today was about something else: The former leader of the Saints invited him over to her place. It was 'round six when Carlos arrived at her flat.

He was a bit anxious, but couldn't wait.

How cool was that? The leader of the Saints invited him to catch up.

His brother told him so much about her and the gang, he knew most stories by heart.

He buzzed the door, with the similar feeling of excitement you get when you're admitted backstage, after a concert, to party with some rock stars...

Someone opened with caution. But it wasn't the same chick he escaped the big house with. She was already beautiful before, but now she seemed to have spent some time on her looks and it did show. She was in mini shorts and a white lycra top, her body showed far more through this outfit than the orange jumpsuit from prison. .

'Hey. How have you been?' They shook hands and she looked around the street to see if there was someone watching them.

'Busy'.

'Yeah I heard what you did at Gat's trial.'

'I couldn't let him fry. Come in.'

_Fuck, I'm in the house of the Leader of the Saints!_

Except... This place was a _shithole_. Not that he expected a palace but... How could a former gang leader be leaving in this tiny studio, pipes showing on the walls, sleeping on an old mattress on the floor? Guess it reflected on the current status of the Saints: fucked up.

'Drink?'

'Yeah thanks.'

She threw him a bottle of beer and cheered.

'To jail breakin.'

He observed her with admiration: She leant one arm against the wall, with the attitude of all that is badass. The cold, assured confidence that only someone that is fully aware of his power can afford, and doesn't have to fake or overdo to impress. Or better, who can afford _not needing_ to impress altogether.

Looking at her, he believed in the Saints again.

Carlos couldn't help but wish he was a little like that, have the presence, the charisma that imposed itself as soon as she entered a room. Or that strange ability to stare at the other in the eye all the time.

'You hungry?'

'Mexican food done by a Mexican... This smells delicious.' He said, rubbing his hands as he walked towards the kitchen.

'Thanks.' She handled him a plate 'How do you know I'm a Mexican?'

'Cuz you say 'pinche**' all the time.' He looked at her and smiled warmly, fork in his hand, realizing that as soon as they talked, he was totally at ease again.

'Hmm, I see. She chewed, tasting the food as well, straight from the pot now since she didn't have a second plate. 'What about you? Where do you come from?'

'Chile.'

'And your brother was in the Saints...'

'Yeah, Hector Mendoza, you remember him?'

She stopped eating and answered, pleasantly surprised:

'Of course! He canonized me. My God, you're Hector's little brother? You should have brought him with you. How is he doing? I bet he didn't take this whole dropping flags thing well?'

Carlos replied sadly to that, eyes slightly filled with tears: The death of his brother was still too recent for him, even if two years passed.

'You right, I bet he wouldn't like it too, that is... He died two years ago, shot in the head by a cop while he was stealing a car at a parking lot. They should have just arrested him, but since Ultor showed, they don't care about it anymore. It's like they can do anything they want now.'

She sighed heavily to this, taken by the news. The whole gang was massacred in such a short notice, taking away youth and talent... Like Hector. They were not that close, but close enough for her to respect him as a fellow gangster and as a man. The man in front of her was indeed a younger version of Hector, the only major difference was that the last one had shoulder length hair and was taller.

'I'm really sorry. Wait.' She went to the kitchen counter and retrieved a shinny object, looking at it with nostalgia. ' Funny that we mention him when, well, I found something on the kitchen drawer while I was cooking today. I don't remember how it got there, but it was inside an old cookie box, I guess that's why it wasn't robbed'

She gave Carlos a medallion, it was a cross made of massif gold.

'He and some other Saints robbed 'On Thin Ice', I remember Hector and his friends brought something back to each girl of the gang. I was just canonized a few weeks before, but he didn't forget me. He was one of the guys who were very protective of us'

'Nice to hear. Yeah, with me too.' Carlos held the cross solemnly in his hand for a while.

'You should keep it.'

'Please, no, this is yours'

'You're his brother. Besides, since I didn't know what happened to him, I was going to pawn it around the corner'

'I can't accept it especially when you're out of cash too. Do it, I am pretty sure he wouldn't mind'

She shook her head and insisted for him to keep the cross, so he opened the thick chain around his neck and slid the medallion on it, placing it back on his neck.

'Thanks. That means a lot. Let me at least do something back?'

'Fuck in that case, all I can think about is that it's been three years that I don't have a chicken bazoom. Mind if we go to Freckle Bitch's?'

About half an hour later of driving to Gen X in the Boss recently lifted Venon Classic, they got to the fast food. For The Boss it was like a retrieving a part of the past to be able to step there again after been blown to hell, this place held a lot of memories.

A chicken bazoom and a couple of 'the fists' later, the two had flushed faces, chewing and laughing nosily at the restaurant table, so much that some of the other costumers would even look back at them and frown.

'We're Latinos and speak loud, so what?'

'Quieres mamita?***' Carlos offered some of his brought from home beer to the old lady amusingly like if to confirm this idea, and she widened her eyes in shock.

They resumed their conversation then.

It looked like a great time, maybe from all the beers, maybe from the joy of been out of jail, or maybe from the natural affinity that connected the two fugitives.

She was telling yet another anecdote from the old days at his request:

'...And then I said; hope you don't mind the hepatitis! Hahahaha.'

Carlos busted up with laughter too, covering his mouth with his hand so the food he was chewing wouldn't go anywhere.

'I tell ya, Gat was...' She continued. 'Oooh. Crap.'

However, she couldn't finish the sentence, and got up, dashing towards the bathroom, hand covering her mouth.

She barely had the time to hit the toilets, puking fiercely all the burgers and fries.

There was a quiet knock on the door. 'You ok in there?' He pushed it a little and poked his head inside.

She wiped her mouth and headed to the sink, placing her whole face under a jet of cold water.

'Three years on a coma, Freckle Bitch's wasn't the best choice.'

'Yeah your stomach is not used to that anymore. We should have thought of it. How you're feeling?'

She drank a bit of water, nodding slowly.

'I'll be fine. Let's move and get some air.'

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Still entertained and talking and strolling, they arrived at the boarder of the Red Light District and entered Saints Row, where modest residences and churches should be, fancy stores and ads now were displayed.

'I have to go back Carlos. Got stuff to do.'

'Really? If you want to clean, I can help you.' He said, not sure of what she was talking about.

She put one hand in his shoulder.

'Thanks, but we have more important shit to focus on for now.'

'Waddya mean?'

'Since most of the old crew is dead or on jail, recruiting will be the first step. I will also need other Lieutenants than you. We're putting our crew back together, taking back the Row.'

He gave her a look of pure gratitude.

'For real?'

She leant against a tree and crossed her arms, observing him.

'Yep. Do you feel up to the task?'

An enchanted smile brightened up his face, he was just trying not to sound too excited about it. The distant dream could come true? The Saints ressurected, and he as a part of it...

'Sure I do! I mean, if you help me.'

She tilted the head and brought her bottle closer to his, a warm smile suddenly breaking the seriousness in her face. She sensed he needed praise and that her opinion did matter an awful lot to him. He was a very sweet person, but now one was to wait and see if he had what it took to be a Lieutenant. He had potential, she saw it when they escaped the island, with the right incentive and coaching he could go far.

The Boss decided, in that moment, to take him under her wing. Maybe it was for the sympathy she felt from the start, or maybe because he reminded her of herself when first got into the Saints, inexperienced and eager to please.

'Deal. When I'm done with the recruiting, I will let you know.'

They crossed the street and regained the red light district, pimps and hoes almost ruling the sidewalks now.

The Boss and Carlos turned their head to the sound of a whistle, only to spot and old man on an alley. As soon as they looked, he opened his trench coat, flashing the pair with a view of his fading junk.

'Fuck, what was that?' Carlos complained, quickly turning his head away.

'He is a regular' She sighed. 'That asshole still gets me every time'

'Nice neighborhood, huh?' He took one inspecting look around. But to his surprise, as he checked the people on the street, he recognized a familiar bald man, who was speaking to a pimp, and judging by their gestures they were talking business.

'Two times in the same week.' Carlos muttered as the same blinf rage emerged, so much that it seemed he was punched in the stomach. 'I'm not so wasted today, you don't get the same luck twice, _huevon_****'

He turned to the Boss and whispered, trying his best to keep calm:

'Today is my brother's night indeed. Look at that prick over there, he was the one that shot my _hermano_.'

The tone in which those words were said was more than enough for The Boss to understand what he wanted to do. Better than most, she understood a couple of things about revenge. What wouldn't she give to have fate granting her with such an opportunity, concerning Julius or Troy.

'Let's see what he's up to.'

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A black limo drove around the district, the driver knew how to keep the eyes on the road and the ride of being too shaky as the two clients had their fun with some hookers on the back.

It halted in a porn theater before, and now, it approached an abandoned area full of bums and drunkards.

The clients were heavily entertained, it took a while before they realized that they the limo was now squeezed at a small and dark alley.

'What the fuck is wrong? I'm not going to tip that asshole.' The bald man turned to his friend, a middle aged man with unpleasant blue eyes. 'Hey, buddy, the strip club is that way!' He tapped on the retractile barrier that separated the two parts of the car, meant for privacy.

But before he got an answer a pair of angry arms opened the doors and pulled him out of the car. He had a taser and successfully used it on his aggressor's arm, but a woman appeared of nowhere, bandana covering her face, and banged the back of a gun brutally against his skull. His friend tried to react but she pushed him on the floor, kicking him so hard on the leg that a sound of broken bone was heard, along with a blood curling scream.

She silenced him with a shot in the chest, before he could draw even more attention.

The strippers screamed and didn't waste time to go ghost, leaving the only standing client to deal with the situation.

Carlos pressed Hector's murder against the wall, his Glock tight on the man's forehead, spiting on his face before he pulled the trigger.

Part of the head exploded, leaving a red trail over the bricks as his body slid limply on the ground.

He stood there for a moment, watching the dead man, unable to think. A huge relief was washing through his body, mixed with hurt, like he was standing again on that parking lot, reliving the tragic day in his head.

A soft hand on his shoulder brought him back to reality, pressing it for comfort.

'It's done' He said.

'Let's move, we can't afford to stay here.'

She was right, they could hear faint sirens approaching, it was not bright to cause so much trouble already, but they didn't give a shit.

They regained the streets and mixed with the crowd without walking too fast, trying not to draw attention. The Boss' studio was still a bit far ahead.

As they walked Carlos felt a sharp pain and brought a hand to his sides, almost stopping for a while. He checked his hand in surprise, and it was covered in blood.

The still fresh cut from the shank he received in prison was open, probably from the effort he did to draw the guy out of the car. Blood was soaking his white tank top. Nothing life threatening, but if they were pulled off that wound would be very hard to explain.

Now that the adrenaline lowered he was feeling the pain fully, the effect of the taser making him want to puke.

He twisted the fabric in his fist, trying to make it less visible or at least to keep all that blood from spreading, and hurried to catch up with The Boss.

'Are you ok?' The Boss asked as they walked, a bit worried as his skin was now even paler than it usually was.

'I'm fine, I'm just dizzy from the shock.'

'Here' She passed his arm around her shoulders, pretending to be a couple as she guided him through the streets.

_Fuck he's not looking so good, stay with me Carlos. _She thought.

Two blocks and they would be there.

As they turned the corner, a bad surprise awaited.

'Shit' She whispered as she spotted a couple of Five O's rolling slowly, as if looking for something. 'Don't look'.

It would be too suspicious if they backed out now.

'Talk to me, about anything' She whispered to him as they tried and engaged casual conversation, doing their best to look like a couple of lovebirds and go unnoticed.

One cop inside the car casted his eyes suspiciously on the couple, checking to see if was anything unusual about them, but to their luck screams from a prostitute fight across the street drew his attention.

It was a relief when they finally arrived at the studio. She laid Carlos over the old mattress and rolled up his wife beater to inspect the wound.

It was bleeding less, but trails of blood went down to his legs, showing that he lost some blood. But needless to say a hospital wasn't a good idea.

'I have nothing here to clean your cut. We need to get you something for that'.

'You're thinking about going out there again tonight? It's not safe yet! I will be fine tomorrow all it takes is some rest' He argued, pressing his shirt over the wound, but she wasn't convinced.

'I've got this. I know a place that is open and far from here' She checked her pockets. 'Damn. I don't think I have enough on me. Where is your wallet?'

'Uh, I left it over there.' He said, after a short hesitation, pointing to the old armchair.

The Boss reached for it only to find nothing inside. This kid was even more broken than she was.

She couldn't help but smile fondly , realizing that he must have spent his last bucks at Freckle Bitch's. She said she would pay for her part, but he insisted, and didn't even hesitate before parting from his last cents just to make a gesture for her.

She knew what had to be done. Mugging someone at this hour could only count against them.

'_You and I had a short life together'_ She though, with a sigh, looking at her fine leather jacket. '_Easy come, easy go'_

She opened the door and carefully checked the environment, then took the Venon discretely and rushed to the pawn shop, hopping it was still open. This was a risk, but there was no other choice.

Owners of such stores have a sixth sense when it comes to guessing if a costumer is in deep shit. He intended to give her about half of what would be a fair price, but after a psycho frown from The Boss, had second thoughts about it.

It was enough to buy all that was necessary to fix Carlos.

She hurried to the pharmacy at Frat Row, fearing that it was a give away if she bought a med kit at the one next to the place where they were.

Back in the studio, she patched the shank wound with the improvisation and expertise of someone who had seen more than her share of knife injures.

'Thanks' Carlos said to The Boss, who was kneeling next to him on the mattress, with such gratitude in his eyes that it made her unease.

'No problem' She answered, but something else seemed to draw his attention.

'Hey, you're cold?'

'Hm, no it's fine.' She tried to sound natural, unfolding the arms she had crossed over her chest, without noticing.

He frowned a bit with concentration, his eyes going form side to side, like he was figuring something out, but finally closed them, completely washed out.

The sound of regular breathing was all that could be heard in the room, telling her that he was asleep. She made herself as comfortable as possible on the armchair, settling there for the night.

**It was fun to use the 'escort' activity to more meaningful purpose.**

**Phew! Thanks for the reviews! I am redoing all the earlier chapters to replace the underscore thing and try to correct the grammar mistakes. Sorry haha in ****Brazil**** all dialog starts by this. Thanks to the people from the review café,( specially KayCay and SaintsRow4Ever for their advice) who helped me with their suggestions! Review and motivation are of course heavily appreciated =) Who doesn't love them?**

***fuck.**

**** Pinche is an expression used only in ****Mexico**** and not in other countries from ****South America****. It means 'fucking' or 'damn', like in: 'Fucking hell' **

***** Want some, baby?**

****** Asshole, hope I got this one right, cuz in ****Chile**** this word has like a 1000 meanings.**


	3. Welcome to The Third Street Saints

After that, a period of relative calm followed. The Boss tried to collect cash at any possible way, buy and stash guns.

She would gain money in the most 'creative' and dangerous ways, making new useful contacts through the city.

But most often she would stop at the suburbs to invite Johnny for a drive.

That's the word she used in front of Aisha, Gat's girlfriend, but if she knew what that really meant, she would have pulled Gat's ear in a not so nice way, like she was used to.

They would grab a motorcycle or a quad bike, something to drink or to smoke, and head to the city to do some improvised stunts.

Making a zig zag between lamp posts while wasted was a must.

Once The Boss had the idea to roll the Toad over the train rails as she saw the train approaching. As long as the actual road was just next it was fine, but the thrill felt too good and she pushed it. Soon they were driving over the suspended bridge, the whole city appearing at the horizon, wind blowing wildly and the slight mistake meaning instant death.

They felt extremely alive whenever they were pulling crazy shit like this, needed extreme stimulation often. When you play with the limits that lead to death often, you learn to appreciate those tiny things in your life and to live for the here and now. Any preoccupations that would stop you from enjoying the present moment mean shit after that.

Johnny was having a great time on the back, and true to his form, gave a more than surprised conductor the finger as they drove off, chuckling in delight.

When a bit of road appeared, connecting to the rails, they drove away but the landing was less than perfect. The Boss was a terrible driver, most of her driving skills came from the Demolition Derby, she was more often used _hitting_ stuff rather than _avoiding_ it.

That time the Quad's front wheels were caught in an elevation on the road, the violent bump threw her and Gat out in the grass. Both went flying and landed, to their luck, over some grass. They didn't mind the pain much.

'Wow! That was cute...' He said, helping her to get up. 'You really don't know how to turn without making a power slide, now do you?'

'The Toad is dead.' She inspected, casually wiping a bit of blood from her forehead with her cuff. 'Let's find a car?'

'Heh heh. Of course.'

Ah, to jack a car and go look for jumps to hit. Basically anything that looked like a solid ramp with space ahead was ok. If the car was fucked after, it was no big deal, one of the good things about taking someone else's property. The principle of a stunt jump was basically the same, the result however, changed all the time. Sometimes it was because of the surface of the ramp, the car weight, sometimes it was because the rain made the ground slippery. The fact is that more than once they flipped or abandoned a car moments away before it busted into flames.

The Boss would then worryingly pat Johnny's clothes in an attempt to clean them and ask:

'Shit. Now how are we going to explain those burned clothes to Aisha?'

'What would you rather have on your man's shirt? Burns or a lipstick mark?'

'Good point.'

'Nah, she's still gonna kill me.'

'Impressions it's open. We could buy an identical shirt, or hold the store altogether, your call.'

'Fuck. He smiled._ I knew you were my best friend for a reason.'

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

'Go, go, go!' The Boss hurried outside, the alarm of 'Impressions', the most expensive store on town just started to ring. 'Step on this shit!' They hurried up inside the car.

'Oh, did you bring the shirt?'

'Your size is M right? I brought a L too just in case.'

'Thanks.'

'Hell I could have brought a S, you like to wear your clothing so tight...' She scoffed.

'Oh, fuck you.' He smiled, waving in the air.

'Seriously, you put it on the washing machine and shrink it, Gat?'

'Yo and what about you and that miniskirt? You should watch out when you sit like a dude, everyone can see your underwear.'*

'Bullshit.'

'Oh yeah?' Then answer this: 'Why do you only wear them pink Boss?'*

She was sitting in her usual manly way but upon hearing it crossed her legs in a feeling of self awareness.

'Oh, fuck... Really?'

Johnny chuckled.

'Not that I'm complaining. It's not bad to look at.'

'Fuck off. Wait 'till I tell Aisha 'bout this.'

Gat scratched the side of his mouth while his mocking smile dissolved a bit.

'Don't.'

Gat chose to abandon the old car as the cops would be looking for it, and was now driving a shining black Zimos they just jacked, Gen X on the radio. The Boss was inspecting the vehicle to see what she could find inside.

'Magazines, no. Gum, hmm, later.' She tossed it on the back seat, then found a cd. 'Celine Dion. What a pussy...' She handled it to Gat and he tossed it off the window. 'Ah. A bottle of tequila! How thoughtful!' She opened it and took a long drag.

Next to them the speakers blazed Taking Back Sunday:

'_And we lie, we lie, together just not, too close too close'_ Gat was singing along the radio, his low voice contrasting with the original.

'_How close is close enough?_' The Boss comically replied with the back vocals.

'_I just want to bring you down so badly, I trip over everything you say, I just want to bring you down so badly, in the worst waaaaaay'_ The both sang together having a swell time, a bit out of tune.

Gat chuckled, satisfied, and poke his gun outside the window, firing a few rounds in the air, The Boss firing her Kobra on the other side, power sliding noisily as they took at tight turn in Chinatown.

It didn't take much for them to have a good time, like in the old days.

For the first time in years, Gat felt hopeful, the dark days of his confinement and trial disappearing from his mind.

'Ah... This is the fucking life.' He said, relaxing in the driver's seat.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I got a call from Johnny. There was an old mission house quite near where I lived, occupied by some hobos that had to be 'evicted'. Of course doin' what had to be done to take the place under control would be bad for public opinion. Well, Gat and me, we didn't give a _shit_ on public opinion.

I thought the place to be a shithole, but Gat was right in a way. It had space, and potential.

We spent the whole next day cleaning the hideout, mostly pilling bodies to burn them later.

Then, without wasting more time, we decided it was time to put up a crew together.

This shouldn't be too hard, I already knew Carlos, and Johnny had some contacts from jail.

He made some calls and then went out to recruit on his side, as I left to the suburbs to meet the ones that would be in charge, after me and Gat.

The first one I met was Shaundi, who was a beautiful pot head and a party girl, but, must admit, never saw anyone so sharp and canny. Plus she knew everyone. I mean, _everyone_. Contacts and info would never run dry with her.

Pierce was… Well, who gives a fuck about Pierce right?

We all gathered at the mission house and after some due canonizing, weapon check and motivational speech, then, of course, a little and improvised celebration took place. It was time to blow steam after all the hard work.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Carlos couldn't believe it. He was in.

He remembered the surprised look Johnny had on his face to see him amongst the lieutenants the day he was recruited. But anyway, Gat was cool enough to say nothing, and merely nodded to greet him. He was relieved and gave him a meaningful look as an awkward thanks, then promptly forgot about it all to curiously check the place and the other gang members.

Kind of easily he and Pierce got to chit chat and turns out in spite the fact that the Ronin Lieutenant being ridiculously full of himself, he was also pretty bright and knew how to keep interesting conversation.

Gat, on his side, was thinking though: How come The Boss, from the top of her experience chose this kid to be a first hand Lieutenant, going in without having to be canonized and with the task of commanding a war over a vicious gang like the Brotherhood? Not that he wanted to chin check Carlos, he was actually intelligent, more than Pierce or Shaundi in his opinion, but, he looked up to everyone here as some kind of groupie. He had no confidence nor ambition to pull leading a crew. He thought she was doing a mistake to give that huge responsibility to someone who lacked experience, and was going to point it out for the Saint's own benefit.

It was the end of the day, Shaundi and Pierce got back to their homes after briefly talking about some details concerning their responsibilities and a couple of beers to celebrate their new beginning. Most of the new canonized members also left, apart those few who were actually had nowhere to go and from now on would live at the hideout. Carlos was amongst them, he had been crashing at Bruno's tiny studio for a while and thought that it might be better to make a nest there.

The Boss talked to Johnny for a bit, discussing the next moves and then headed for her bedroom.

'So, about this Carlos kid...'

But he got interrupted Carlos called her middle way up the stairs.

'Boss?' He asked shyly, eyes on the ground. 'Hm, could you help me moving my stuff from the car?'

She seemed tired but when turned her head to see who was speaking, she smiled slightly and nodded.

'Sure. Have you picked a room yet?'

'Yeah, well, I thought it would be ok...'

'Course it is. This is our home now...'

'Are you going to sleep right away? Cuz I thought you might want a beer.' He handed her a bottle, keeping another one for himself and looking at her anxiously as if desperate to prove he knew how to be of service. 'I had a friend that used to work with be at Rusty's Needle, he's rolling with the Brotherhood now and if everything goes well we should be able to talk to their leader soon.'

'Not bad. So?' She said on purpose to please him a bit and put him more at ease. 'Officially a Saint Lieutenant tonight. Your brother would've been so proud.'

Gat heard it, and understood it was useless to say a thing. She liked this kid, the kind tone she almost never used with anyone was obvious. He felt the need to respect his best friend's and boss' decision and decided to say nothing. Her affection for him was blinding her. Well, could he really have something to say when he too actually covered up for Carlos a few hours ago? There was something disarming about this kid, maybe the way he was somewhat vulnerable and eager for praise. Carlos kept carrying the tv and gave The Boss a brief grateful look.

'Thanks. Yeah, I guess so.' His voice was smiling.

They kept chatting a bit as they moved the stuff from the trunk of a recently repainted in purple Compton to a tiny room at the beginning of the hallway.

It didn't take more than one trip to bring all of Carlos belongings. He lost most of his stuff while being at the big house, and just like her was starting from scratch.

'Well, this is it.' She said, dropping the last satchel over the bed.

'By the way Boss, this is yours.' He opened a zipper bag and handed her a leather jacket.

She smiled as she identified the object, pleasantly surprised, putting it over her shoulders as she caressed the leather. 'Wow, I didn't think I would see you anymore baby' Her gaze turned to Carlos who was grinning, satisfied with her reaction. 'That is why I couldn't retrieve it the other day'

'Sorry I beat you to it'

'Carlos this is great' She thanked, putting a hand on his shoulder as his pale skin turned tomato red for a moment.

'Anytime.'

'Hmm, so… Try not to party so much tonight. I have work for you and everyone tomorrow. We need to do something about this shithole, get the water going or something.

'Good night. And Boss?'

'Yup?'

'Thanks.'

'Later'.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Carlos had his eyes wide open, head in the pillow, at one of those moments you're dead tired but so damn excited about something you try hard not to sleep just to enjoy the sensation a bit more.

Wow. A lot changed in a few weeks. From jail to freedom, from having nothing to be named a Lieutenant in the gang he so often dreamed about belonging one day, even if as a wannabe. From having an empty heart to, now, this was weird... The Boss... How important she had become in his life in the space of a few days. It was like, now he belonged to someone, even if it wasn't quite clear in his head. He decided to classify it under 'loyalty to his gang leader' and leave it there, not ruining the all perfectness of this day with too much thinking.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next day The Boss woke up around 10 am, for the first time under the roof that now would be their new home.

If her room was a bit bigger than the others, the condition was just as shitty.

At least she had a bed now, a private bathroom even if it didn't work yet. The only way to take a shower was to use a hose connected to the sole pipe that actually worked on that place. The water was stone cold, but who cared, access to everyday hygiene compensated that.

She dried herself on the Freckle Bitch's shirt she wore to sleep, put some new, purple clothing, and headed for the main room.

She waved as she passed by Carlos, who was already up taking care of the place, removing any useless shit that accumulated there, then sat on an old and thorn armchair.

'Morning Boss!' Pierce said as he came in, handling her a newspaper.

Gat was leaning on the bar, a beer already in his hand.

'Johnny, look. We're at las sociales de los pobres** again'.

Gat poked his head behind her shoulder, then sat at the corner of the couch:

'I luv when we make the crime section. Move your ass.'

They approached their heads to read the article.

**Saints Resurrected!**

Gat folded the newspaper, satisfied.

'So, what's our next step?'

'I say we start by crippling those Ronin, keep their territory and their profit.'

'Pierce told me about a casino, I'm thinking, easy cash couldn't be easier.'

'You think we could take them?'

'Blindfolded, Boss.'

Pierce couldn't help but notice that they were really close, and pretty much alike, but also in the complementary sense. Sometimes opposites attract, but in this case alikeness did the job pretty well. One was always extending and continuing the other's actions with perfect synchronization, like the two legs of a same person, walking forward.

Seeing them planning and talking about stuff they wanted to accomplish gave him the impression that, together, Gat and The Boss were not only much stronger, but also invincible.

Johnny was more capable than her, probably more than anyone that he knew. Alone he was kind of a rebel without a cause, focusing more on making trouble than in a precise objective. That changed when they met.

The Boss had the undying thirst and ability to take and take more, and also the boldness to do accomplish the impossible.

And now these elements got combined... The Third Street Saints were born again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

***If you ever played a cutscene in SR2 with your female character in a skirt, you'll know what this is about.**

**** Social columns of the poor, slang for crime section.**

**Hope you are enjoying it! After an hour of hell I am finally learning to publish chapters. Sorry for the grammar mistakes! This is going to be a long fic so sit tight 'till next update! =)**


	4. Fortune Telling

The casino deal succeeded: And with that, The Saints were back succeeded. The Poseidon Casino was robbed; the money taken to Aisha's place for safety. That mistake would have sad consequences in the future for Johnny Gat, as the Ronin were, of course, not happy about it. Their cash was stolen and now they were diminished in the eyes of their Big Boss Akuji, Shogo's father.

On the Saints' side, however, this easy money cheered the crew and reinforced their confidence.

Even better, The Saints also got their 15 minutes of fame on the daily news, it was the first time Stilwater heard of them on TV in years.

So much noise got the attention of the most of ambitious son of a bitch you'll probably ever meet, highly placed in the Ultor Company: Dane Vogel.

He had more than one reason to care. First, Ultor had business with the Ronin. The fact they were so easily attacked showed just how much Shogo couldn't take care of business when his father wasn't around. Just like in stock market, you need to get out before they go down. Now the Saints market value just went from zero to high in the space of a few days. Dane decided to jump, and take this new opportunity to his profit.

Not much could be done officially, but since big companies can afford to muffle everything with the right amount of cash and influence, all it took was one call to the chief of police.

Troy was pissed about it, useless to say. The last thing he wanted was to go near the Saints again. So he picked someone else for the job…

'If you see Max, can you tell him to drop by my office? He told a female cop who was fast to shake her head in compassion for Max.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'Wait, aren't we supposed to be concerned about arresting these people? I came here to _fight_ criminals, not make _friends_ with them?'

'Its not all bad, Max.' Troy tried to make it sound better than it actually was. 'It will help us taking The Ronin down.'

'And who will take The Saints down?'

Troy found nothing to counter that, and replied with a tired sigh:

'We're out of staff, money and organization. We're in no position of being picky.'

'Oh, is that so? You don't seem too thrilled about the idea either buddy.'

'Look, I am going to be honest with you. I hate to lower my pants and bend every time one of those yuppie motherfuckers want something done from us. But you have no idea the amount of pressure Ultor is putting on me for this. Without their support the PD can't survive in this city.'

Max heard this one before, many times. He understood it was useless to argue, Ultor wouldn't leave them alone. And Troy probably couldn't find anyone else for the job, if he dared to ask him this. He respected him, and decided to accept it, thinking he kind of had a natural telent to attract shit more than anyone else in the planet.

'So what do we have to do?'

'The Ronin are holding a porn ring at Ultor's Science museum. They need to stop the activity there.'

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**First impressions on The Brotherhood:**

It was a disaster. Not only the cops interrupted their meeting with Maero, the tattoo freak son of a bitch had the nerve make an insult, instead of an offer concerning the Saints and The Brotherhood siding up.

To top that, The Boss bumped into Donnie. He was the coward bastard who run away when she and Lin, one of her best friends at the time, were about to be pushed into the canal inside the trunk of Lin's car.

On Carlos side it wasn't great either, not only his first attempt as a Lieutenant failed, he also had the displeasure of meeting Maero's girlfriend, Jessica. She was quick put him back at the place where she thought he belonged, comparing him to a house cleaner.

They left the factories district, pissed, The Boss driving while Carlos was explaining to her hotly:

'I swear Boss, I delivered Pizzas before, but I never, ever, cleaned up someone's house in my life!'

'Huh, ok.' She replied as she raised an eyebrow unsurely, not knowing what to do with that. Her mind was on more urgent matters to be honest.

He checked himself in the front mirror and turned his face from side to side.

'Do you think it's my cap?' He removed the purple knit hat briefly and The Boss got a glimpse of his hair for the first time. Weird hair cut... Yeah, now she kind of understood why he kept that thing on his head all the time.

She sighed and tilted her head backward, taking the cap off his hands and throwing it back on his lap, slightly losing her temper. He was supposed to think as a Lieutenant and be focused on how they were going to get back at those assholes, like she was now. He didn't get it... They just declared war on each other and all he retained from that conversation was a random insult from Maero's racist bitch. Something had to be done about his lack of confidence, it was getting him nowhere fast.

'Will you let it go? They're fucking neo nazi, skinheads, I dunno, whatever shit you want to name them. She is a fucking racist, didn't you get that?'

'Still... She didn't say anything about you.'

'Of course she didn't Carlos because I'm not all sweet like you, looking for acceptance all the time and I don't enter their turf showing how much I'm impressed by the guy's godamn trucks'

She almost said it out loud in the intent of making him mind his attitude but thought it to be too brutal, and decided to take the friendly road, replying indulgently:

'No but Maero did. And do you think I was never discriminated because of my origins? Of course I was. Some people are like this. What can I say? If you can't shoot them, just ignore them... Relax... We'll think of something.'

This remark made him feel a bit better, like this wasn't an exclusive thing related to him been lame or something, like he most often tended to think.

He looked at her, more assured, and nodded.

'You don't look like a house cleaner, chill.'

She shook her head, thinking that someday soon she should start been blunt with him when needed, or he would never learn to pull this job right, use his potential. One look towards his now relaxed and innocent face, drumming his fingers on the cars' to the song on the radio made her change her mind and chuckle in afectuous forfeit. 'Not today anyway'.

He was often so quiet, only his smart mouth made a quick appearance from time to time. Always in the background, trying his best to go unnoticed. Sometimes you would just forget about him. But he was always present when needed, with an useful solution, or solid support.

She remembered what happened a while ago, when they were been chased and lost trying to escape the caverns.

He fought their opponents with the same efficiency and tenacity she witnessed when they were escaping the island.

Even when he was surrounded.

One security guard grabbed his neck, a second would probably shoot him.

She aimed too and was about to take out the aggressor, but he was quicker to counter that, smashing his knee with his foot, then pounding the man's jaw with the back of his head, promptly sending him to the ground, while with his free hand he shot the second one with impressive precision.

'If we go up, we're hitting the street. If we go down, we're taking a boat out of here.'

He figured it all out already, much quicker than she would in spite of the experience she had. She remembered how she paused for a moment, smiling on the inside, feeling proud for him. If it wasn't for the fact that he didn't believe in himself, Carlos would have been a hell of a Banger. But she would make him work on that.

'I'm sorry I'm boring you with my stuff.' He said, unsurely, feeling her gaze on him.

She smiled again and punched him lightly on the shoulder.

'Not really, Carlos. Now, what we need to do it to find a way to show him who the Saints are.'

His smile broadened to a wide grin at those words, like her recognition meant the world to him.

'Well, he likes trucks, right? Reminds me when Hector and I were kids. There was this neighbor of ours who went to complain to our mother about our cat scratching his car with his claws, so she ended up giving Zorro away. In retaliation, we took stones and scratched the old man's car completely. Now, what if instead of stones, we took some explosives at Samson's and blew his babies away?'

'That is what I want to hear. And that bitch Donnie is working for them now. Two birds, one rock.'

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A couple of weeks later…**

Five am sharp Max waited, dressed in jeans, simple shirt and shades at the Humblebolt street where he was supposed to meet the Saints. All that could be done from their side was ready. He had two other policemen under cover waiting for him and the gang at Charred Hard fast food inside the center.

Now it came the hard part. Waiting to know if the Saints would keep their part of the deal.

Not a full minute passed by since he waited and a purple Magma rolled from behind a huge truck it was hidden, three people inside. A woman was the first to step out of it, matching the description of the mug shot he saw at the PD days before.

'You Max Payne?'

He nodded, thinking how almost every interaction that started this way ended up bad for him. Things were tense.

'Come in. We're ready.' She continued as he entered the car. 'A little warning, just in case I didn't make myself clear enough on the phone. Don't try to pull any shit on me or any of the boys or you're dead. Now put this on.'

She tossed him a purple bandana to cover his face.

So much for first impressions.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Max's POV**

We tore fast towards the center, radio loud, The Saints all warmed up for the fight.

I took one look at the one driving our car: A small blonde dude, he had a huge bandage peeking from his shirt. He didn't seem nervous in the slightest way, for all I knew he could driving to his death. He was 16 or 17 at most. The age where those kids should be carrying books to school, instead, they were carrying guns to drive bys.

In spite of everything I couldn't help but have human feelings against those young misfits. I lived enough to feel sorry for them. Having a gang was like having a family. What did they look for? Money to survive, discipline, somewhere to belong, something that gave them pride and value. Shit, in a twisted way, this was really what this was all about.

What sort of difficulties and disappointments shaped them into this? If anyone can tell about life changing who you are it's me. Look at me now: I was helping a street gang to bust a porn ring.

'We're dropping here Gus.' The Leader of the Saints commanded, as they approached the Museum, and he was quick to halt. 'Ready?' She asked the kid and nodded, his eyes peaking over the bandana he too wore, full of determination and excitement. Both gangsters clicked their fingers together in a sign of appreciation and jogged to cross the street, followed by me and the other Saint.

'Third Street!'

It would be redundant to say that people on the street started to withdraw.

The Boss, like they called her, was the first one to kick the doors open, showing that the Saints were not big fans of stealth and tactics. She just swung her arm and 'Baam!' took the first shot at a rival gangster guarding the door.

His head exploded in a bloody mess and splattered pieces of it all over the walls.

It was enough to make most visitors scream and lie on the floor, or run for their lives.

The center was crowded. More than anything right now I hated Ultor for risking the life of so many civilians for nothing, but it was too late to go back. At least five Ronin spotted us and opened fire.

By then panic officially took hold of the place, people were running, bumping onto each other, out of control.

It was hard to see who was in yellow or who was not. Civilians were hit as the Ronin and even the Saints did not hesitate to use one or two as human shields. What did I get myself into this time? I was starting to have a glimpse. But the carnage had just started.

The Ronin had all the advantage over us, they were on the second floor, it was a 'shoot fish on the barrel' situation.

I took cover behind a sign, my ridiculous, outdated chivalry making me look for the Saint girl to see if she was ok. You don't need to guess why, I felt responsible already.

I must confess couldn't help but notice the way she took things under control. She wasn't perfect at shooting or fighting, but her boldness got her anywhere she wanted.

I was impressed to see that she could wipe a small army of Ronin on her own, often improvising and hardly even seeming to break a sweat.

Was it courage or insanity? She could be really numb when it came to physical pain, hinting that something in that skull was dysfunctional to say the least.

No wonder she and Gat were so loved at the gang. They provided, in a twisted way, a parenting figure for most of gang members. Because of my work, I knew the profile of people who were prone to join street gangs: Apart from the natural disposition to be violent, they came from broken families, lacked a sense of self worth, esteem and unconditional love. Too bad such touching reasons would create such gory results.

Not without difficulty, we made our way up breaking each wave of Ronin resistance.

One of the hardest parts was done, but it wasn't over. So we hurried to the doors that lead one long corridor, and then got the employees part of the center. We received mild support from the two undercover cops who were not so quick to pick up the pace and dragged behind.

As I passed the door, more trouble waited inside.

Great, now we were surrounded.

Been more in numbers the Ronin had tenacity and aggressively responded to every shot, fighting for two for their own survival.

The Boss shot the closest one, successfully taking him out. However, another one who was coming just behind swung his hand in the air, something passing right over her head and landing one step away from me.

**'PIPE BOMB! SHIIIIT!**' She had the time to warn.

It caused a huge mess, it was a dumb move because it ended up hitting both sides, confined in that closed space.

Then there was this moment of morbid desperation, where the quicker ones to recover had to be even quicker to take out those about to.

I was thrown backwards, not really hurt but mostly stunned. I hadn't yet been able to get up and two men dressed in yellow were already on me, one of them assholes punching my stomach. To be honest I made the task easy for him, bloating it with all the take in and beer I consumed on a regular basis. Meanwhile his little buddy was strangling me. I did all I could, hoping that the others could hold themselves too.

Gus, the little guy, was lucky to be pinned against the wall by the other Saint by chance, who took retreating steps back, unfortunately for him tripping and taking the shots that were meant to hit his friend. He stepped in front of his fallen colleague protectively though, been fast to shoot everyone who was still on the floor.

As I looked for the Boss, saw her brawling on the floor with a Ronin, trying to grab his rifle.

All of that noise served only attract more other gang members, coming out of the other rooms like they were been vomited there.

Arms locked by the brawl, still on the floor, I saw her tilt her head back and even if her vision was now upside down she could still guess the approaching Ronin were going to shoot her within a second. She managed to steal the rifle from the Ronin on top of her, hugging him close to her body so she could fire at the others. Except, this wasn't what you call an ideal scenario to aim. She could take one, but missed the other two.

'Oh Fuck.'

I did my best to help, shooting as many as approached, but our opponents where great at martial arts, so I found myself disarmed in no time.

But then, a single, perfectly placed shotgun shot sent both in the air.

Gus. He was chuckling, and she couldn't help but chuckle back. He didn't forget to watch her back. This Saint was a fucking magician. He already cleaned most of the room in the short space of a few seconds, like he was a small army himself.

Renewed by this she punched her opponent on the forehead with the back of the rifle and in the same motion rolled on top of him, grabbing her gun. Next, I will always remember this 'endearing' display of power, she grabbed the guy by the collar and shoved his head to nearby fire extinguisher, shooting and blowing it along with his brains.

In spite of my disgust, I saw that she and Gus instinctively placed each other right next to the place where me and their friend stood, their backs touching so each one could cover their side of the room, quickly dispatching the last ones who were still ganging on me as well.

I caught by breath, as they checked on their friend who was sitting on the floor, covered in blood.

'This looks pretty bad Boss.' Gus told her.

'Take him back to the hideout now. I am calling Gat to pick you up at the front of the center.'

She finally looked at me, and came closer.

And then, both surprised me, as now their hands were extended in my direction, providing me a solid support to get up.

The Boss tossed me the rifle, keeping the gun. I had to thank them both, sincerely, and even if she tried to hide it, I saw that I just made her unease.

She seemed relieved to have a distraction, quickly answering when her cell phone rang. It was Gat, who had just arrived to pick up the boys.

They retreated to the main room, as she covered their wait out, and I waited for her to return.

We had no problem to take the servers out, ending the dirty business that was kept there.

All that it was left was the money in the counting rooms.

'I guess this is it.' I said. 'They told us to just shoot the money and leave.'

She seemed shocked at this.

'No I am not shooting money, man. This is blasphemy.'

To confirm her words, she grabbed a trash can, empting the plastic bag on it and tossed the bills inside.

'There. Take the other one. It's only fair that you have a share too.'

'This is blood money.' I simply shook my head.

Our way out seemed like a walk in the park, the place was now dead silent. Until we reached the glass corridor, that is. The cell phone rang again, breaking the silence.

'Gat? How're the guys? We're done here, made some cash too, fucking a..'

I could hear the voice on the other side, and it didn't sound so excited:

'Boss?! I'm calling to give you a heads up, their sending in a…'

'...Chopper.' I completed grimly, looking outside as a huge and yellow armored helicopter made it's way towards the center.

She hung up and turned to me, and we both grinned with irony.

'Fuck, it was too good to be truth, wasn't it?'

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Bruno and Carlos were walking down the Barrio streets. They halted in front of a door that had a huge neon hand at the entrance. The sign read Tarot – Amarres de amor efectivos –Fortune telling

'Come on bro, this is stupid. One hundred fucking dollars?'

'I'm telling you, my mother would never let a year go by without seeing one. What does that tell you?'

'That she was just as dumb as you.'

Carlos entered the place first and sighed in frustration, indicating an arm chair at the waiting room.

'Bitch, bitch, bitch… Just wait for me, ok?'

He moved the little bell curtain that separated the waiting room from the small one where the fortune teller received her clients.

It was a pretty creepy n' cheap place she got there. If she made so much money predicting the future right, maybe she would be affording a better place to rent.

Yeah this was beginning to look like it was a bad idea alright.

'So carino?' A middle aged woman with thick Spanish accent greeted him. 'What can I do for you?'

'Buenas Tardes Senora. I saw you ad on the internet.'

'Senta te, senta te carino.' She invited him to sit and he did, hesitating a bit.

He cleared his throat, crossing and uncrossing his legs nervously.

'I just started a new life recently, and I want to know what it will bring to me. And, uh... Actually...'

'You don't need to say more...' The lady smiled, most of her clients coming there for the same reason. 'What's her name?'

Carlos lowered his head. 'Oh. I don' really know that.' He was staring at his hands while tossing his skull cap from one to another. He sighed and stopped, looking at the fortune teller.

'I am crazy for her, but I'm pretty sure she doesn't see me that way. And, if I tell her how I feel, she would reject me. It's complicated, it would mess things up, cuz she also happens to be my boss. '

She put some Tarot cards over the table and told him to shuffle and cut. Then asked him to chose ten cards. She displayed them in a symmetrical way, face down at the table. He wasn't as believing as he was before but even so his heart was beating faster in expectation of what she was to tell him.

She turned some of the cards and stared at them for a long time, seeming increasingly worried and puzzled. It seemed like one eternity to Carlos.

'So? What do you see?'

'What the cards are saying is indeed strange.' She had a goose bump. 'Not a lot of it it's clear to me though, a big part of your future is foggy and impossible to tell.'

He was getting progressively disappointed. I should have listened to Bruno . Give her more cash and the fog will lift right off, like i don't know this one.

'Do you have a picture of her?'

He searched in his wallet, the only picture he had of the Boss.

It was a mug shot, horizontal lines behind her head. The lady put the picture over the table and took another card from the pile, not caring where it came from as long the costumer was paying. She placed the picture on the table and took another card, putting it next to it.

**'But, my dear... ja tienes esta mujer en tus manos.*'**

'What do you mean?'

'I see a lot of people in her entourage, but you are the one for whom she keeps all that's sweet in her. I am seeing that you work for a big company maybe, with lots of employees?'

'Hmm. You could say so.' Carlos grinned, not wanting to tell her what their business really were.

'She loves them all but you hold a special place in her heart. 'But...' She looked at him and smiled, shaking her head. 'She sees you as a boy, not as a man. The love is already there, because your bound with her is very, very old. Older than this life.'

The woman pressed her hand hard on her forehead.

'Your boss has a heavy karma. She has a very dark side. It's not uncommon to find former idealists amongst the people capable of doing the most awful things. But she can also accomplish good ones, if anything she is fairer than the people she is fighting, that is for sure.'

She paused again.

'You can bring her good side. She had no one to love her before. The kind of love you have can provide what she needs to stop her from doing enormous atrocities. You are, in a way, her guardian angel... You have the power to do it.' She stopped suddenly, like she was seeing something she didn't want to share and that was impossible to be prevented, resuming sadly. 'But it will cost you...A lot.'

'It doesn't matter.' He said. 'Whatever I need to do for her, I will. I think I could give my life for her.' He only paid attention to the parts that concerned what he wanted. 'Will I be able to be with her then?' He asked hopefully.

'... Yes, yes you will. It's sure.' She replied, but decided it was enough with the nice stuff and that it was time she capitalized a little. 'It might take a while, I can see she is involved with someone else for now, but if you want, for two hundred dollars I can take care of it.'

Carlos was too excited about what she said and decided to pay it anyway, even if he had a lot of doubts about this. What harm could come? Besides, he was superstitious enough to think that it couldn't hurt.

'Do you have a picture of yourself?'

He searched his wallet again for it, she took the Boss's picture and his, placed them both together, and folded them seven times. Then, she took a red string out of a small box at a shelf that was cumulating with her hocus pocus books and wrapped it around the paper pieces, securing with a tight knot.

'Show me your wrist now.'

Carlos raised an eyebrow in confusion but removed his watch and placed his arm on the table, wincing a bit as she used a small blade to make an incision, letting his blood drip over the small package.

'Ideally, I would need her blood too, but this will do. Keep this with you, and show it to no one.'

'Gracias!' He said, paying her and putting back his cap back on his head.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Bruno looked at his friend, he knew him enough to understand he couldn't hide very well his satisfaction right now.

'Great, she told you everything she thought you wanted to hear, right?'

Carlos put one arm around his friend shoulder:

'Ah...' He sighed, his face illuminated by inner joy. 'Are you hungry?'

'Kind of. Let's go to Apolo's?'

'Yup. And it's on me.'

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

*** But my dear, you already have this woman wrapped around your finger.**


	5. The Cop and The Saint

The pair got out of the center alive, against all odds. A pistol and a rifle against an armored bird is not an equal fight, the large wound on the Boss' leg proving it.

She and Max managed to reach the Magma, who was still parked at the entrance. He tore out of as soon as they entered, low on ammo and unable to afford another Ronin counter attack.

Max pulled over at a desert alley at her request after losing more of Shogo's men sent after them.

'We'll wait here 'till there are less out there.' She explained.

He agreed, and turned his attention to her. He touched her leg with the intention of examining the wound.

'Fuck you!' She punched him on the face. 'My crew will take care of me when I get back.'

'God fucking damn it! I am trying to help!' He replied, grumpily, checking his lips with his fingers for blood. She didn't let him get shot, what was this about now?

'Look, just because we helped each other earlier doesn't make you less of a cock sucking piece of bacon for me.' She spat, releasing the muffled anger she had towards another cop, who once wore purple. The Boss was telling herself, 'don't be fooled, they were all the same'.

Maybe Max was genuinely interested in helping her now, taken by pity, maybe that pity someone who is conscious of his superiority can feel for a shitty, bleeding criminal. But it wouldn't stop him from sending her to the chair if needed, like Troy did to Johnny.

Max sighed, chin on his hand and looked at The Boss with the same tired condescendence you would look, not to a criminal, but to a wounded little brat, too proud to accept help.

'For you own sake, I hope your boys get here fast.'

'Shut up.' She mumbled while she lit a cig, tilting her head to hold the cell in place and make a call. She wanted to reach Pierce, as Gat's crew was probably still busy with The Ronin.

The Boss checked her phone impatiently:

'Shit. No reception. That is fucking great.'

Max decided it was enough and took a med kit off the glove box, grunting.

'This is a big wound, girl. Stop been a bitch to me, what can it do to you if I at least stop the bleeding?'

He extended her leg carefully over his and cleaned it in small soft strikes.

'Fine. Knock yourself out.' She agreed, disarmed and without the need of being aggressive this time, but still been cold to show she wasn't impressed.

Max took the disinfecting fluid and poured it over the wound.

It just stung, she had far worst, but Max seemed worried.

'Sorry.'

He then pressed some clean gauze over the wound, steadily to stop the bleeding but with so much calculated care so it wouldn't hurt more than it should, that The Boss couldn't help but notice it. To him, it seemed so natural.

She felt her eyes filling with tears, having one unpleasant memory that she was very quick to dismiss, comparing against her will the attitude of the person she had in front of her now and that of a man back then. She didn't recall been tended like this before.

When he rose his head to look at her, she tried to read irony or indifference in his eyes but there was none. Only simple concern and an almost affectionate vibe she couldn't understand.

He just kept taking care of the wound, with the same kindness, doing his best to cause the strict minimum pain.

Not used to kindness in general, she couldn't get Max's natural impulse to help.

It was like he guessed her confusion:

'Don't think I don't see you as a person just because you're in a gang.' He shrugged, her gaze making him a bit uncomfortable. 'Damn, I could be your father.'

'You couldn't be my father.' She scowled, he wasn't old enough, she thought, scanning his face, but then noticing against her will that he was actually attractive and totally her type.

'I dunno...' Max said, putting unexpectedly some humor to it. 'What does your mother looks like?'

Even the Boss' serious face had to relax into a slight smile for a while, and she chuckled.

With that the ice was broken.

The ride to the hideout was mostly silent, but there was not the slight hint of hostility from the Boss's part. If anything, it evolved to a polite mistrust.

They didn't trust each other at all, but you couldn't really say that the cop and the saint hated each other anymore.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A few weeks later Troy asked Max to his office. Pairing with the Saints produced good results and Dane was satisfied about it.

'Wow, doing this is no piece of cake. I feel guilty for teaming with people I might have to arest some day. How did you do it?' Max said, worried, as soon as he entered Troy's office.

Damn. Max and his annoying gift of reminding everyone of the better person they should be.

'It's her isn't? Are you two getting along too well now?'

'Excuse me? That has nothing to…'

Troy grunted and reached for the computer, while he stared at Max in tired annoyance. He opened an audio file:

**_'Hello?' _**

**_'_**_**Max?'**_A woman's voice with latino accent asked.

**_'Hi. Is everything ok?_**'

**_'Just fine. Listen, everything is settled. We're going after the Ronin tomorrow.'_**

**_' You gotta be more careful this time. Bring more people with you, The Ronin are not unprepared anymore. Don't want to have to get there and find you surrounded again.'_**

The feminine voice laughed.

**_'How sweet. Says the guy whose ass I had to save last time…'_**

The other voice replied in amusement:

**_'Trying to keep your own safe may I remind you…'_**

Troy paused the media and scowled.

'There you go. I don't think we need to listen to all of it. Public phone at Sunnyvale Gardens. To your personal phone. The conversation wasn't too hostile, huh? And you guys met a Freckle Bitch's another day, why? You gotta keep it real man, you're starting to put your guard down.'

'How did you get that?' Max frowned.

'You've been wired.'

'And you knew 'bout that?'

'Ultor's orders. Heh. I know. I wasn't even supposed to show it to you.'

'You're always a surprise Troy.' Max said, a hint of accusation in his tone that was enough to touch Troy's sensitive spot.

'It's work, like any other. You know what the law expects you to do and you do it. If you don't have what it takes, then just quit this shit.' He groaned, like he was justifying himself and closing the conversation.

'Right. Call for replacement. I'm out.' Max replied, just like that, much to Troy's surprise and displease. It was hard to find another decent cop to put at Max's place. Troy just sunk behind the pile of papers that accumulated over his desk, like he was drowning on all the problems that surfaced each day.

He rubbed his forehead with his thumbs and searched a drawer, retrieving a new pack of cigs and opening it.

'Here, take one too. Sorry I said that. No, it's not easy, I am well placed to say. Just remember, you are not friends, even if fighting together creates a bound and makes you believe that. Don't forget that maybe that day will come when you'll have to arrest her and everyone. I don't trust Ultor, and I am pretty sure they'll forget the help the Saints are giving us much faster than you, it's all a matter of time. But I need you for this Max. I can't count on everyone here and you know it. Look at that! He took one paper from the pile, another one, then one more, letting them fly across the room, fed up. 'Crime report, crime report, and another fucking crime report. Do you know why criminality raises so much? We don't pay our men enough. So they quit. Our guns are outdated, our cars needing maintenance. I ask for funds and do you know what City Hall tells me? To pick the pieces from the less fucked up cars and replace them into the totally fucked up ones. And don't even get me started on our equipment. Missing radios, one bullet proof jacket for every three guys. What am I supposed to do, encourage them to share them? All I do is work my ass out, only to hear its my own incompetence that can't keep this city safe!'

'Better than anyone I know what the problems of our district are. I am taking more risks since I arrived here than most. I already had enough dilemmas of right and wrong, guilt issues for a lifetime. I'm sorry Troy, but you're on you own for this one.'

Max finished his cig and closed the door of the office, leaving. Troy stood alone for a bit but then pounded the table in frustration.

Poor Troy. He had no idea of what this promotion would represent in his life. He was stressed all the time, put up weight really fast and aged about 10 years in 3 since he took the direction of the PD. Life with the Saint's wasn't so bad after all…

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**_Poker Face:_**

Meanwhile, at the hideout, Pierce, Boss, Gat and Carlos were entertaining themselves to a round of poker, to kill time while they were not killing people.

The Brotherhood and Ronin Lieutenant seemed to have been winning each time, judging by the big pile of chips at their side of the table.

'One more round and I wipe all of your money. Ha! I hope you guys shoot better than you play…' Pierce gloated.

Carlos gave him a sideway look as if to remind him it was a good thing for his gang career not to piss off his boss and second in command.

Johnny, however, was amused and unexpectedly took sharp words to deal with the matter, rather than a sharp object like he was more used to:

'Right. But let me remind you Carlos is the one kicking our asses, not you. I suggest a partner switch for the next one.' He smiled, turning his face to The Boss, who grinned back.

'Yeah, good idea.'

Carlos chuckled, folding his cards at the table while he turned to Pierce.

'Told ya.'

Shaundi giggled from the couch she was sitting, still following a bit their conversation despite being on the phone (with some ex presumably). She filled the room with the smoke from the pipe she was smoking, and the quarter changed positions for the next game. Pierce sided with the Boss now to his despair, she paid more attention to her bottle of wine than her cards.

He grunted, readjusting the doo rag on his head.

For the intelligent man he was, he gambled more than he should, and had debts scattered almost every hood of Stilwater.

'So Boss I just talked to an ex at the Frat, I'm going to his place to check this new drug The Samedi are designing.'

'Great. Keep it up Shaundi.'

'What you've got Boss?' Pierce asked.

'Nothing. I'm out.' She replied, putting the cards she was holding back at the pile on the center of the table.

'Gat?'

'Full house. How do you like that?'

'And Carlos?'

'Hmm. Sorry man. You've got flushed.' He grinned, and reached for Pierce's chips.

The Boss gave Pierce a sympathetic tap on the back, and got up.

'Where are you going?' Johnny asked. 'the game was getting fun.'

' To the factories district, we have news on the Ronin deal.'

'Going alone then?' Gat asked.

'Well, it's me and that other cop.'

'Max?'

'Wait.' Carlos reacted. ''It's just you and one guy? Are you sure you don't need more people Boss, just in case?'

'I can handle myself alone.' She guaranteed. 'And he is pretty good.'

'I hate to admit it, but with a gun, he is all that.' Gat commented.

'Wow.' Pierce said. 'Gotta take that as a compliment coming from Johnny.'

'He is right. He rolled with us pretty well.' The Boss confirmed. 'He is funny too… The hardest cop to hate you'll ever meet.'

'And that is not all.' Gat continued, against his own will. 'He was the one who patched the Boss and brought her to the hideout. Not that I trust the fucker, but at least I can respect that, he is not a total piece of shit.'

'And you're going with that guy?' Carlos widened his eyes, angry, instinctively disliking Max already.

'Don't worry Carlos. We've got this. I'll see you in a couple of hours.'

'Do you mind dropping me at Eesh's on your way?' Gat asked, following her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Boss parked the aquamarine venom classic she used when she was in 'civil' mode inside an abandoned garage, and found Max inside his own car waiting for her.

'What happened?'

'The Ronin are all over the street.'

'Yeah I saw a bunch of yellow bikes while driving here. Any idea of what they're up to?'

'No. We're good here anyway, this is Brotherhood territory and no one messes with them. But that is not what I came to talk about.'

'Well, what is it?' She asked, he looked worried.

'I can't keep siding with The Saints.' He said.

'What is that supposed to mean?' She raised an eyebrow, suspiciously.

Is that why he wanted her come alone? She suddenly suspected this was about him having a chance to arrest her, and got ready to draw her gun at anytime.

'Just try it!' She warned, crossing her arms. 'You'll die, no one,in this town has what it takes to send me to jail. All this time Max, you played nice, for a second there I believed you were different from Troy. My mistake I guess.'

'What?' He stepped closer, smiling in amusement. 'I didn't come here to pull a trick on you.'

She stepped back, leaning against the door of the Venon.

'Why did you came here for then?' She asked hotly.

'To tell you I am quitting this mission.'

'Fuck you Payne, you might as well be bullshitting me.' She tried to push him out of the way, but he put both hands on her shoulders, the proximity making both stare at each other for a while, betraying their mutual attraction.

'I just came to say goodbye.' He said gently, his thumb brushing her cheek, not wanting to leave things on a sore note in case they wouldn't hear from him again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Shaundi was landing down from her haze and decided to join the boys for the game.

'So who is in?' Carlos asked,.

'I am. But I have to take a leak first.' Pierce said while he stood, still determined to make up for his losses, heading for the Porto that served as an improvised toilet facility for the hideout at the moment.

'Hey, Shaundi!' Carlos said in meantime, lowering his voice. 'Who is this Max guy?'

'I dunno really. I just saw him once. But in my opinion, he and the Boss getting along is fine. Can be a useful contact at the PD if he is willing to remain in touch.'

'I don't like this. Look what she got the last time.'

'Don't worry. It's different, this one is not undercover. It's just business, she ain't trusting him, I am sure…'

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Max was the first one to step in and kiss the Boss, seeing her hesitation. She still tried and pushed him one more time, not so fiercely now, but he pressed his body tightly on hers, kissing her again more deeply now. She gave into it, quickly passing her arms around his body and caressing his arms tenderly, both losing themselves into expressing what wasn't allowed for so long.

He passed one arm around her waist, lifting her while with the other hand opened the door of the car.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Johnny was finally done moping blood off the floor of his girlfriend's living room.

He found a Ronin lurking outside Aisha's home.

After a very short interrogatory, the intruder dropped the info that the unusual activity on the streets was about an attempt to assault the hideout. The Boss was there to ask Aisha to lend her a pair of shoes (why was she barefoot?!) and had to leave to take care of things alone as Gat was given the shore to clean up after his own mess.

He ended up bursting the Ronin's brains over the center table much to Eesh's displease. It took her months to decorate the place, since Johnny was out of jail, the place was much more messy, even if he did his best to keep it tidy. Living with him came with some unusual shit though: Beer bottles at the shower, guns on the fridge. Like no one else, she had the power to impose some discipline on Gat. Maybe it came from the fact that, deep down, Johnny was totally crazy about her, despite their constant fights. It was those same heated fights and their consequential, even more heated make ups, however, that kept the relationship from being far from boring.

After the body was dumped the couple went to meet the Boss at Cocks for a drink and catch up, unaware that someone was hiding on a car and watching them leave together.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

'So how was it?'

'Survived a road carnage, learned that the police is no longer siding with us and… Ended up banging Max on the seat of his car.' The Boss replied, sipping her rum and coke.

Johnny widened his eyes, chuckling.

'Busy day then.' He toasted. 'Ah, look at you smiling. I sensed you two were up to something ages ago. Did you pop all the Ronin trying to attack our crib?'

'Wait Johnny, I want to hear about it! Girl, you waste no time.' Aisha interrupted, rubbing her hands together curiously and smiling in complicity at The Boss.

'Soooo…Was the cop any good?'

'Oh.' Johnny rolled his eyes, sighing. Girl talk... 'I don't want to listen to all the details and have images of a naked, hairy policeman in my head.'

'I like him. I know this was probably a mistake.' The Boss admitted. 'But to answer your question: he's the right mix of sweet n'sour.'

'And experience.' Eesh completed.

The Boss winked back at her, as if to confirm it was totally the case.

'I feel like I am reading a _Sabrina_ novel every time you two ladies catch up'. Gat complained with a smirk, glad the two people he cared for the most in his life got along so well, but feeling this was a bit too much information. 'I should have asked the guys to come with us. Now honestly, glad to know you are having fun, he seems alright. Specially if you're looking for a grandpa…' He teased, and both women laughed at this.

'Nonsense. Good for you.' Aisha poked The Boss friendly with her elbow and whispered loud enough so Johnny could hear it. 'He is sexy.'

'Hey!' Gat reacted, between amused and pissed off. 'How can you girls like him? He is **_old_**.'

Gat was the stud number one of the gang, all the attention going somewhere else apparently annoyed him.

'Hell, if that is an old man then I want to spend my next vacation at a retirement home.' The Boss replied.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Max drove from home to work the next morning, feeling strangely renewed. He saw what was going on between him and The Boss from the start, but he just didn't expect to give in to it at the last minute. He told himself that what happened didn't change much actually. He kind of felt attached and responsible from the beginning, the fact they had sex was a mere consequence.

He swore to himself not to see her again though, didn't matter if he wished to, she was trouble. For both of them.

He was immersed in this thinking while taking a forced stop near the Ultor building. The road was blocked by a broken limo.

A knock on the car window snapped his attention back to the present moment.

'Hey.'

A blond man in a fancy suit was waving with impatience, telling him to open the door as he checked his watch.

'Mr. Vogel, if I remember correctly?' He groaned as he recalled the unpleasant impression that a quick meeting at Troy's office left in his mind concerning this dude, a week ago. Vogel was the head behind the Saints/Stilwater PD operation.

'That's right. I am in a hurry, do you mind dropping me at the Ultor building?'

'I guess. Come in.'

As Dane entered the car, he accidentally kicked an object that was under the seat.

Max winced as soon as he saw what it was, hoping Vogel wouldn't pay attention to it, but it was too late:

A woman's shoe.

A **purple** shoe.

What a coincidence... The color of the Saints.

She must have lost it that yesterday when they... Oh well...

Vogel laughed lazily, holding the object in his hand.

'Ah, they told me I should expect this kind of stuff from you Mr. Payne.'

Max grunted and kept driving, it was too late for an explanation now.

They reached the building quickly as it wasn't far away at all, Max was only too glad the ride was short, he hated the idea of driving this upper class clown around like he was some cab driver.

'Thanks for the ride. My regards to your_** Cinderella of the Barrio**_.' Dane said sarcastically, closing the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	6. Good Bye Eesh

Shit... I hate talking about this. The day Aisha died. Oh fuck...

I feel terribly guilty for it for two reasons: One, I was supposed to meet Gat earlier to get the money we collected from the hoods, but I didn't.

I was 40 minutes late because Max and I were doing our classic 'pretend we're civilians and have a drink at the beach' routine. It was fine except that what was supposed to be a quick drink n' dip, also turned out to be a full make out followed by a quickie in a hotel room. It was hard to say no to him when I was starting to give in to this relationship, all his clothing was a swimsuit and he would find any excuse to press his body on mine.

So like I said, I was 40 minutes late because of this. If I had made it in time, we could have got to Aisha's place before the Ronin.

If this wasn't enough there was also reason number two: Because of me Johnny got stabbed.

I distracted him at the worst possible moment, thinking I could shoot Junichi (I had the fucker on my aim, it was like a bad joke to run out of bullets), but fuck, they wouldn't make this so easy for us.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Boss poked her head inside the open window of a purple Stiletto parked in front of Freckle Bitch's drive thru.

'Sorry I am late.'

Gat raised his eyebrows in relief and swallowed the soda he was having before he replied:

'About time! Thank God, Boss.'

The Boss opened the door of the car and took her seat next to the driver.

'What the fuck took you so long?' He insisted.

'I was with Max, lost the track of time. So, do we have the cash? By the way, Johnny, I wanted to tell ya something... I was thinking, you sure it's ok to keep stashing our cash at Aisha's? She seemed worried 'bout it.'

'Nah, she'll be fine.' Johnny said, starting the car. 'Now let's go to Eesh's, she'll be in all her states if the food went cold.'

'Shit.' The Boss covered her forehead with one hand. 'I totally forgot she was too cook a romantic dinner for you tonight! Seriously, can I feel any worst for been late?'

'Well, at least I am not the one to blame for ruining a fancy dinner this time..'

'You called that fancy? Seriously Johnny, not even I think that Freckle Bitch's is suitable for a real date.' The Boss said, alluding to the time Aisha got all dressed up for their first date in months and Johnny took her to the infamous Fast Food.

'Oh shut up. That place is seriously underrated!' He said as they arrived, parking the car in front of Eesh's house. 'Here we are, Boss.'

'Aisha doesn't care that I am stopping by, does she?' The Boss asked as Johnny searched for the keys in his pocket.

'Hell no. She doesn't go out that much, she loves company.'

Johnny went to the front door and turned the keys in the door lock, but suddenly got quiet.

He took a step back and looked around, as if his eyes caught something unusual about his girlfriend's home.

The grass of the garden was ripped in single lines, it looked like tire marks from a motorcycle, or better, many of them.

He and The Boss exchanged a silent, tense look, getting each other.

They immediately reached for their guns as Johnny cautiously pushed the door partially open, without entering:

'Eesh, you home?'

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

We were on our guards, me on the left side of the wall next to the door, him on the right, ready to bust in, when we heard Eesh's voice:

'JOHNNY, IT'S A TRA...!'

Gat kicked the door open and stormed inside.

At the same time, the blade from Junichi's katana made a single movement in the air, beheading Aisha.

We saw everything.

From behind my friend's shoulder, I watched, in a blink of an eye, blood squishing on the wall and her head falling, rolling over the carpet.

Just like that...

Aisha was dead.

A strong and unpleasant feeling washed over of me, one that I didn't recall feeling since my friend Lyn died tragically.

After that first impression I thought about Johnny, then one single idea dominated everything: _Junichi had to die!_

All those thoughts happened in less than a second, it was like someone slowed down time. I heard Gat scream at my side, waking me up from the shock:

'**EESH**!'

Junichi looked at him and smiled. The smug smile of a pro that just proved to himself that he is really that good. He swung the sword again and waited for Johnny to come to him, he was thriving on this.

Only then we took notice of some Ronin coming out of the kitchen, they charged at us and soon bullets were coming in our direction. I quickly hid myself behind the door, never taking my eyes from Gat, who seemed ronin attacked him, he disarmed and impaled one, I shot the other one.

He reached Junichi and they started a heated, skilled battle of blade against blade.

Meanwhile, I looked arround the house: We were surrounded and being shot at every direction.

At times like that something changes in your body. You react right and you escape death at every turn, without thinking. You duck, you dodge, you know exactly when and where to hit your opponent, you see possibilities in things you usually wouldn't. If we had to do all those things again right now, I don't think that we could. It's only in the face of death that we unlock this other, super self.

I seriously don't know how we survived, how Gat managed to keep his shit together against an expert at a time like that. I don't know how I managed to get behind that grey couch I was now without a single bullet in my body.

I peaked on their fight from behind the couch, mostly ducking to avoid bullets.

Junichi charged at Johnny: He blocked his attack with his sword and I had to duck again, for this other Ronin fuck was firing at me. His bullets totally destroyed the wall behind me, but I was ok.

I kept listening to the metallic sounds coming from the other fight as my opponent stopped to recharge.

This was the right moment to get out of hiding. I aimed and with two shots killed him.

My hands were trembling with hate, in the same motion I turned my gun towards Junichi. He was so close, all I needed was one shot and for Gat, who was blocking him in my sight, to move a little to the right. I thought, shit, I had to make him move:

'Gat! Get out of the way!'

Gat instinctively turned to look at me, opening his guard.

My aim was on Junichi, I pulled the trigger, confident.

Except I didn't realize...

I have emptied my clip.

In crazed disbelief, I pulled the damn trigger a couple of times, but the gun just clicked.

Immediately Junichi's sword slid inside Gat's abdomen, going all the way through the other side.

'Gat, NO!'

I recharged and left cover, but Gat already reacted and stunned Junichi, despite just being impaled.

His rival suddenly found himself unarmed and under the aim of my gun, so he ran outside before any of the rounds I fired could attain him.

'DAMN IT!' I cursed, seeing the asshole slip through my fingers a second time.

I quickly turned to my friend: Johnny pulled the sword out of his own body with a painful groan, then stumbled over his blood.

'Oh my God. Gat!'

I kneeled next to him, panicked, and grabbed my phone.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_'Hey Boss...!'_

'...Carlos!'

He knew the Boss enough tell from the tone that one simple word was uttered something huge must have happened. For the first time ever, she seemed worried and perhaps scared.

_'Oh my God, what happ...!'_

But she cut him again, her voice urgent:

'Gat is down! Send some crew to Aisha's... now!' She hung up.

The Boss checked Gat's pulse, tapped on his face to keep him awake.

'Gat, for fuck's sake! Don't you dare dying on me.'

She pulled him up but Gat's head fell limply on her chest. He was in shock, or in plain delirium:

'Gotta save Eesh…'

The Boss's heart was hurting, perhaps as much as his wound to see his expression while he said that.

She hugged her friend and dragged him outside. He was heavy, in all his muscularity.

'I can't fucking believe it!' She cursed, as she posed Gat on the sidewalk. As if things weren't difficult enough, more Ronin reinforcements arrived in front of Eesh's house.

The Boss tossed herself to the ground next to Gat and opened fire.

There was no choice but to stay there and endure hell; if she dragged him back inside they would get a bullet, and it was impossible to run with him like that.

So The Boss just waited and shot, doing her best to keep the ronin at bay while the Saints arrived.

From time to time, she stopped to charge and check on Gat.

'Johnny. Johnny. Hang on!'

On the street, more Ronin came their way.

'Your gang is gonna pay for this, you fuckers!'

The Boss was so angry that she didn't miss a single shot. But it wasn't enough to kill all the Ronin arriving from every corner in their bikes. Shogo had this well planned.

After many rounds, her submachine clicked hopelessly. No more bullets.

'Shit.' She cursed. 'Not again.'

But just then, a purple Capshaw appeared behind the smoke of the explosion of a Ronin Hayate.

She sighed in relief, it was Carlos and his crew, parking with a vicious powerslide.

They opened fire, getting the other two's back while they got a semi-conscious Gat on the back seat of the Capshaw.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The way back was unreal. I recall vaguely 'Hole in the Earth' playing on the radio, even if we didn't paid much attention to this detail, worried about getting Johnny in one piece to the hospital. Still, I could never listen to this song after that, it got associated with this tragic event and the loss of someone who was dear to me and to Gat.

I remember him calling Eesh's name multiple times during the ride.

The Ronin sent half their crew to hunt us down, wanting to finish the job.

The boys brought an RPG and we blew several Ronin cars to hell.

Of course I hit civilians by mistake, because the range of the explosion of an rpg is too wide, but my friend was dying, did I give a shit.

Between two explosions, I jumped to the back seat to check on Gat.

I shook him and tried to keep him conscious, but his head fell limply to the side, over my palm. It was like I was holding a handful of jelly. Gat was dying on my hands and there wasn't much I could do about it. His blood inundated the back seat, my hands, his clothes.

'I'm sorry..,!' He muttered. But I knew it wasn't to me he was talking to. 'I'm sorry Eesh. I shouldn't... You were right, babe, I shouldn't have brought that money to you place.'

Poor Gat... it was too late for a conscience crisis.

'Stay with me Gat! Gat! God damn it.' He blacked out again and his head slid down completely. 'Go faster!' I yelled to to Carlos.

'Man, he is not looking good!' He replied, accelerating even more.

With that we just arrived at a crossroad that was over this church in the suburbs. Immediately, Carlos stepped on the breaks, sending us forward with a big bump. I was going to complain at this, but then I saw it too, and understood why he stopped: From both sides there were barricades, from both sides yellow cars were parked together in line to block our access. At our tail, we could already hear tires whistling and distinguish those headlights, like a pair of lit, sinister eyes in the night, getting closer.

We only had two choices and both of them put us at great risk of getting shot: One was to return and face the cars that were following us, the other one was to bump our way out of the barricades. I was about to tell Carlos to return, but then he did something totally unexpected.

He put the car on reverse, we went back so fast that the distance of the cars following us disappeared and they nearly touched ours. Confused, they stopped, thinking we were going back, but Carlos suddenly accelerated and kept going blindly towards the church.

'Fuck, we're going to crash!' I said, watching the roof of the building under us getting closer.

'Hang on!' He yelled.

I didn't know what he was going to do, but I instinctively ducked and grabbed Gat.

I felt the wheels getting in to something, then that the car was no longer on the floor.

Fantastically, the car jumped over the gap and landed on the church's roof at full speed, jumping again, higher, in a beautiful stunt.

The city disappeared of the line of the horizon, and as we flew, only the starry sky was visible for a moment.

We landed clumsy, but safely on the road underneath.

'Holy crap Carlos!' I said, impressed. 'Where the fuck did you learn to drive like this!'

He was too worried and too concentrated to turn and look at me, but he hinted a cocky smile.

I smiled too, since that, to our relief, the silhouette of the hospital just appeared ahead on the road.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The nurse told me and Carlos that Gat was in surgery and that now, we had to wait.

Waiting... At a time like that... Was hard.

I sighed and numbly sank at one of the black chairs in the waiting room of the hospital, staring blankly at those fliers of campaigns against STD's hanging from the board. I was feeling awful, but relieved since the doctor told me that Gat would live. Lucky I didn't have much time to think, since the crew were on their way.

Pierce and his guys were the first ones to show up.

He seemed eager to show that he was capable of taking Gat's place while he recovered, which pissed me off. Pierce was so bright but he def lacked skills when the matter was getting his timing right. I just assigned him and three other men to guard the room where Gat was being operated. He seemed disappointed but got in the elevator with the other guys and went his way.

Minutes later, Shaundi also arrived.

'What the hell happened, Boss?' She asked.

'The Ronin set us up at Eesh's and Johnny got stabbed in the gut. Doc said he'll be fine, but she passed away.' I said, struggling with the last words.

'Sorry Boss.' She said, stunned.

'Listen, there's no time for feeling bad: I want everyone in the crew to be either with Gat or looking for that fucker. Shaundi, call all your contacts, one by one. Find me where Junichi is, that's all I care for.'

I probably looked like I meant business, because she took the keys of her car out and quickly replied:

'I'll go talk to my ex at the Frat right now Boss. He knows everyone.'

'Good. Call me the moment you have something.'

As she left I took sit next to Carlos. He probably expected me to tell him what to do too, but all I could say to him was:

'It was my fault, Carlos.' He was the only one that I could open all my feelings to, besides Gat. Right then I needed it terribly.

'You didn't know, Boss. No one could have known...' He said, concerned.

He put his arms around me and there, with the warm contact of his sweatshirt against my face, I finally felt that I could relax, that it was over.

I rested my head entirely on his torso and let myself to be comforted.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The Boss wasn't big when it came to house cleaning. She could simply assign a couple of newbs in the crew to do the task, but in this particular case, giving the job to someone else like this was a regular casuality seemed too inconsiderate. So she took a couple of mops, a big bucket and two large rolls of kitchen paper towels and headed for the suburbs, escorted by Bruno and another bulky Saint.

When it was done, she sat at the white couch, saying goodbye to the home that welcomed her for such a short period of time.

Right then she heard footsteps over the wooden floor.

Someone just came in.

It was...Gat.

He was supposed to be resting; she never imagined that he could drive all the way from the hospital in such a state.

Damn Saints. She told them to stop anyone from passing. But, can anyone stop Johnny Gat from passing when he wants to? At least he didn't see much. All that betrayed that something sinister happened in that scenario now was the slight rusty color of the mops leaning next to the buckets. And the black plastic bags, filled with kitchen paper.

He just stared at everything, silently.

She moved, wanting to withdraw to the kitchen to let him have his moment, but a faint noise caught her ear.

The Boss turned, and what she saw turned her to stone:

Johnny Gat was weeping like a baby.

Sitting on the couch, hand over his forehead, with the same helplessness, the same intensity. The silent sobs rocked his massive body back and forth and he didn't even care to try and stop them, so much his pain was huge.

_'Pobrecito, pobrecito! Puta madre!_'*

Gat could cry then?

The Boss kneeled down in front of him and hugged him, her cheek hard against Gat's, silently mixing her tears with his.

'We're going to get those fuckers Johnny, we'll think of the worst thing that can be done, I swear...' She couldn't continue and Johnny simply passed an arm around her shoulder, unable to speak but nodding to show he appreciated the comfort and trusted the idea.

Her sadness slowly turned into anger and strangely it communicated with something inside Gat as well, because he stopped sobbing and clenched his fists.

His breath speeded up, he nodded more profusely now, and then again and again, to the point just bobbed his head frenetically.

Their hate seemed to vibrate at the same frequency, resonating.

Shogo should have known what he signed for.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Days later, Junichi was dead, and so most of the Ronin crew. Gat was back with us, and everything seemed to point to the fact that things were finally looking up.

But I still didn't want for that day to come...

Yet, there it was.

I was to bury another friend.

That afternoon I was sitting at the edge of the bed, dressed in black, my gaze lost.

Didn't even hear Shaundi and Carlos coming in.

They entered my room and stood in front of me awkwardly, not knowing what to say and I watched them with morbid interest: They looked so different, dressed for that solemn occasion. Shaundi was wearing a well behaved dress without any cleavage. She pulled her hair back in a tight bun and decorated it with a purple flower.

As for Carlos, it was the first time I saw him without his signature cap. He combed his hair back, and wore a black suit without a tie. Only a purple string was attached on his arm, as we all wanted to show that we considered Eesh a member of the Saints.

He knelt next to me on the bed, and put a hand on my arm softly:

'Boss, huh, the car is ready...'

'Thanks guys. Let's go, we'll meet Johnny at the Cemetery.'

'You let him go out alone?'

I shrugged, sadly:

'He drove to Eesh's since this morning. He said he needs to be on his own.'

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Under an annoying, thin rain, a small crowd of purple gangsters gathered around Aisha's grave at the Morning Woods cemetery, biding their last goodbye.

At the front row, Johnny stood, under the black umbrella that a Saint girl held over his head.

Silent, close to him, was The Boss.

'May perpetual light shine upon her, Oh Lord.' The priest finished his prayer, and there was dead silence in the crowd. The coffin was about to be buried...

Johnny leaned towards the opened grave and reverently tossed a bouquet of Eesh's favorite flowers inside. He thought, bitterly, that this was only the second time that he ever gave her flowers.

_'Maybe I should have paid more attention to what she wanted, what she expected of me.' _He thought. '_I am sorry Eesh, that I was never the boyfriend you expected me to be. Damn, I failed you. I can't change what happened, and I can't be someone else, someone who deserves a girl like you. But babe, know this: I loved you with everything that I am. Every bit of this no good, murdering gang banger will always belong to yo...'_

Johnny had to interrupt his goodbyes.

His and all heads snapped towards the direction of the roaring motorcycles that invaded the cemetery. Those loud bikes approached interrupting the ceremony, dissonantly and disrespectfully.

It was Shogo Akuji, the son of the head of the Ronin. The one to order the death of that dear person they were mourning.

A yellow circle formed around the purple group, filling the air with tension. Members from both gangs pointed their guns at each other.

Gat merely raised his head under the umbrella, his expression stone-like. At his side, on the background, The Boss also stared at Akuji.

Shogo was the first one to speak:

'... You too have humiliated my family for the last time!'

'Leave little boy.' Johnny's dangerous voice warned. 'I am not killing anyone at Eesh's funeral.'

At his back, The Boss didn't move. The final decision belonged to Gat, and Gat was reluctant to pick at fight, out of respect.

'How noble.' Akuji mocked The Saint's solemnity. 'Nobility is so overrated!'

He loaded his gun and opened fire.

A bullet entered Gat's left arm, he aimed straight for him. Johnny ignored the pain and quickly pulled himself and The Boss behind a tombstone for cover, both regretting the mistake to go unarmed to the funeral.

Two or three Saints at the front fell, killed on the spot. The Saints fired back. Hell broke lose at the cemetery, under the clouded sky of Stilwater a true massacre was happening.

The Saints finally had the upper hand and exterminated Ronin by Ronin, finishing members as they dragged themselves on the wet grass of the cemetery.

Seeing his men fall one by one, the brave Akuji-san was about to flee, leaving his men to die. Terrified, he turned on his heels and ran towards his bike. He had just mounted it when the back of his head was hit by a shovel, promptly sending him down with a scream of pain.

Bleeding, he felt with his face hit mud, accidentally swallowing it, then rolled up, and coughed, barely breathing.

Shogo felt so much pain from the violent hit that his vision was blurred and his ears were ringing. But as he regained his senses he realized that he was being dragged.

Yes, his body was sliding on the wet floor, his back occasionally bumping on a stone. He tried to understand what was going on and looked around:

Upside down, a pair of purple high heels moved, one after the other, burying themselves in the mud. Sometimes they stopped to regain stamina, but soon resumed their pace in leading him to what he assumed, could only be his death.

Panicked, he tried to fight it, but his body wouldn't follow.

'Where are you taking me?' He asked faintly. 'Please let me go. **_Please_**.'

The heels took a few more steps, then stopped completely, letting go.

Shogo rolled on his belly with difficulty, surprised. Could it be that his executioner decided to have mercy on him?

His heart shivered happily at this possibility, he took the guts to look up, only to find out that his hopes were completely unjustified.

Johnny Gat was standing right in front of him.

Out of survival instinct and fear, Shogo managed to achieve the unlikely: He stood, ready to run.

But as he turned he bumped into The Boss, who pushed him to the floor again.

'He is all yours Johnny.'

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The biker boy couldn't understand respect, so he paid.

He was buried alive by us right there.

**_Personal matters._**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A month went by.

Gat was still devastated, even if it didn't show. That's what worried The Boss the most. He didn't show a thing. He took care of business, worked out, did everything like nothing happened. But she guessed underneath this calm appearance a storm was taking place. Yet, he wouldn't share much, it was useless to press.

She thought that it was ok to leave him alone for one night and asked Shaundi to keep an eye just in case.

She was still seeing Max, even if not in the opening.

It was one calm Friday night like any other, he cooked for her at his place, they went to bed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

That night Max was telling me about his childhood. It was almost as fucked up as mine, except he wasn't so poor.

From my side, I wasn't going to dwell on that subject, so I listened.

'I used to travel with my grandpa, he even took me to see the Egypt's desert, and the Pyramids.' He said.

'Right.' I made an effort to keep with it. 'Where they built the, uh, Sphincter.'

I thought I saw Max's lips curl for the briefest moment, though I couldn't understand why. He was quick to make it sound natural though, emphasizing the last word but still not wanting to correct me:

'Right. The **_Sphinx_**... Look...'

He took his cell phone out and googled a few images.

It actually looked pretty cool. I wished I haven't quit school so early. So I asked him a lot of questions about the subject.

You know, the first time I met Max, I didn't like him right away. I had the impression that he felt he was superior to us, criminals.

I came from shit, and if there is something I really can't stand its people taking me from above. When you have no choice, you endure it. But as soon as you have power and money it's next to unbearable. It's like something reminding you of an old self you wish to forget.

With time my opinion of him changed on the matter.

And there is also something else about Max. He is so tough, capable and rigid about to his honor standards. But on the other hand he is so helpless. He needed someone who could understand him, he probably felt insanely alone. That night, he showed me a picture of his wife and baby girl, telling me how they were murdered. I wondered how someone can deal with so much pain and keep going. Yeah, I know a lot of my enthusiasm came from the fact I fell for him pretty quickly, but besides that, I had to respect the guy, the same respect I have 'till today.

Father issues? No shit...

I would lie next to him in bed and listen to him tell me all about myths and legends, enriching a lot of episodes with an historical point of view. Norse, Aztec, and my favorite, Egyptian.

I was never a well read person. To be honest I always found long texts and books difficult to read. Having someone else talk to me about that would sting my pride, because I would have to confess my total ignorance. But Max never judged people for that, so I felt at ease and would listen to him talk for hours, asking him loads of questions. His tales about Isis and Osiris, Medusa and Thor's Mjolnir were like a bed time story, more relaxing than a blunt.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

'So you see, Hector was a prince and the greatest fighter of his time.' He said, striking her hair as she raised her head to listen to him, eyes opened with curiosity. 'But Achilles, his rival, would defeat him in combat, not allowing him to receive the honors of a proper funeral. He tied up his dead body to the back of his char and drove him for days across the Danaan camp. Now when the gods Apollo and Aphrodite saw that, they were so disgusted by Achilles' actions that they preserved his body from any deterioration.'

He stopped as he saw her frown in preoccupation.

'What's wrong, honey?' He asked, and then teased her affectionately. 'Don't tell me Hector's story frightened you gangsta ass and that you won't be able to sleep at night.' He smacked her butt gently and grabbed her by the waist, playfully groaning in her ear 'I'm pretty sure you won't anyway, but because we'll be busy doing something else...'

The Boss kissed Max, but still seemed worried for some unknown reason.

' Hector. Like Carlos' brother…' she mumbled.

'Carlos?'

'Huh? Sorry, I was talking to myself. Carlos is the name of the kid that busted me out. You should get to know him; he is such a sweet kid.'

'Ah, I remember now, your fellow inmate. He indeed looks cute taking from our mug shots.'

'He is. That baby face! You should see how chicks love him at the gang. I just hope he chooses one that really deserves him, you know? For me, no one can be good enough for Carlos.'

'It shows in your face how much you care about him. No wonder people say he is your favorite Lieutenant.' Max observed. ' Now, seriously. Why did you frown like that before? Is everything all right?'

'Oh. It's not what you're thinking it's just… Now, don't make fun of me.'

'You know me, I never make fun of anyone.'

'Yeah, Right.' She said unconvincingly. 'Once I was high on Loa Dust and had a bad trip about a man been dragged like the Hector of the tale.'

Max fell back on his pillow, laughing hard. She had to laugh along, suddenly aware of the silliness of her own words.

She threw a pillow on his face to punish him for been so insolent.

'You should stop laughing if you want me to come near your Midgard Serpent tonight, you know.'

'Sorry. Sorry... Once I saw a giant eagle playing the clarinet while high on cocaine. I'm not in position to judge anyone.' He pulled The Boss to his arms and gave her a lustfully kiss, and she quickly forgot all worries.

'So it was like, a scary eagle?'

'Not really. Just silly, like a cartoon. It was cool though, we were roommates.'

Max didn't continue. The Boss took off her nightgown and slipped under the sheets with him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

'Bout midnight The Boss got thirsty, and craved for a glass of cold water. She rolled herself in a sheet and was about to go to the kitchen, if Max wasn't too much of a gentleman to let her do it. He slipped in his underwear and went to fetch it himself.

Sleepy, he stepped in the kitchen and opened the door of the fridge, letting it open so he had a bit of light.

He was thinking to himself... About how he and The Boss came from totally different worlds, but got along so well.

He retrieved a bottle of water and started to pour it on a clean glass he got at a wooden cabinet. Max couldn't help but let out a smile. Not that he stopped being skeptical about this relationship, but each day their proximity made him less and less resistant...

_'I am probably turning my head the other way when I am saying this, but the fact that we are on opposite sides... I guess it doesn't matter like I thought it would. I haven't felt like this in such a long time!'_

Max looked at his own reflection on the mirrored door of the microwave, noticing the positive changes on his looks since the last few days. He seemed happier, even younger lately. He left a satisfied sight and was about to close the fridge to come back to his room, when something behind his reflection moved in the dark and caught his attention. As his eyes tried to adjust to the lack of light to see what it was, the blade of a katana shone out of the darkness and found its way to his neck.

He felt that cold and unpleasant sensation of a slicing object slightly cutting one of his vital points.

'One move and you die.' A man's voice warned behind him, slight asian accent marking the words.

In the reflection, he saw a Ronin lurking out of the darkness of the kitchen.

'What do you want?' Max asked.

'Where is that bitch you're banging?'

They were there for The Boss, no need to wonder any further.

'Bitch? I dunno what you're talking about. I haven't gotten some in months, pal.'

The expert arm of the thug dug the blade in his skin just enough to make Max realize this was not the answer they were looking for.

'We **_know_** she is seeing you!'

'Ugh. There's no one here, asshole. I am alone.'

The man didn't seem to believe the cop for a second, and kept pushing him towards the bedroom. Max knew he didn't have much time, so he pretended to stumble and took the Ronin with him to the ground.

To Max's luck his katana landed away from them.

The two rolled on the floor, fighting for dominance, when someone came from behind and dug the sword on the Ronin's back.

'Thanks.' Max said, looking up as he slid away the Ronin's inanimate body, unpleasantly bleeding over his. The Boss was standing next to him, wrapped in sheets.

'I'm pretty sure this was in your honor.' Max commented, getting up. 'I wonder why they did this?'

'They must have found out what we did to Shogo.'

'What happened to him?'

As she told him the details of Aisha's funeral, Max eyes widened in shock.

'I can't... I can't believe it. You buried him, too? With your own hands?'

The Boss stopped a bit, learning of this huge disappointment written all over his face, but still nodded firmly.

'Yes. He ordered my friend's, Johnny's girl's death. I did what anyone would have...'

'...Anyone?!' Max snapped, losing his temper. 'Do you really believe that, or are you just saying this to make it sound better?'

He hoped she would show some remorse, but nope, nothing came.

'I did what I had to do. Johnny deserved his...!' She raised her voice too and poked one finger in his chest.

'...well, Johnny, honey, he's making you as cruel as he is!'

'Don't put it on Gat.' She saw that he was trying to make an excuse for her behavior. 'That's who I am, Max. I am not like you, you've always knew that.'

Max sat on the leather couch, chin sinking in his hands. The most turbulent, contradictory feelings were fighting inside his heart. He knew himself well enough to know this couldn't go on like this. But, his feelings were true from the start.

She watched him, knowing that a line was crossed forever. She knew this was going to end sooner or later, and why, even if it was so good.

'Here is a thought.' He started, after a painful silence. 'This life is no good, nor for me, nor for you. I have a friend in Brazil, he can arrange things and we can leave this town, go to South America, away from all this madness. And start a life, together... I drop the PD, you drop the Saints. '

The Boss smiled sadly. For a second, the perspective of living in South America with Max, whom she was in love with and was such a good man, seemed tempting.

However, he could be fed up about with been a cop, but as for her leaving the Saints... It would have been easier if he asked her to give up on her life. All she had, the gang gave to her: Respect, power, money, the deep sense of belonging to a sort of a family, a newfound will to live, and the possibility to take all she wanted... She cared for Max, but the gang… Well, it was everything for her.

'Max... I... I can't... I am sorry.' She replied sadly. 'This is hard to say...'

He chuckled sadly and ran his hands nervously on his short beard.

'I see...'

The room was silent again.

'I should get going.' She said softly.

Max couldn't reply and kept still on his seat.

She started to grab her clothes off the floor, putting them on as she walked towards the door.

Only then he raised and passed his arms around her.

'I, you know... I did...' He whispered in her ear.

She turned and kissed him tenderly, one last time, on the lips.

'Me too.'

They looked at each other sadly and she brought one hand to his cheek to say goodbye.

'Take care Max.'

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	7. A Brighter Future and A Better Life

'Why did you request five units just to bust a hideout?' Troy asked.

Vogel closed a button of his thousand dollar suit elegantly.

'Two go for the hideout, the others are to evict the people from their houses. Maybe they won't go easily, but I assume our team is well equipped to deal with this situation. Starting a few fires here and there should be enough to scare them away. '

Troy opened his mouth in shock, unable to answer as he couldn't believe this order wasn't a joke.

Max was the first one to rise from his seat in indignation. He had the impression he was in playing a role in a medieval movie, receiving orders to burn down some village due to taxes been unpaid.

'Civilians Mr Vogel?!'

'You call them civilians. I call them prostitutes, unemployed and petty thieves. A part of the population that needs to disappear if the good one is to be safe.' He leant on the table with both hands to get his point across. 'This city needs to be cleaned.

'There are also families living there. The nation will stare at us as barbarians!' Troy smacked his hand against the table, spit coming out of his mouth so much he couldn't get a hold of himself.

'Not really.' Vogel replied calmly having a sip of his coffee. 'After the burning of Shivington it won't be hard convincing everyone that the Saints are at the origin of the attack. All we did was to try to stop them. Don't worry for your reputation gentlemen. The press is already aware of what they have to do. And I won't forget to give your career a little boost so your efforts won't be for nothing.'

At this point he put his coffee down and looked at both men.

'If after all my solid arguments, you are still unable to cooperate, well, I can always find a new job for you. Guarding the docks of the city's penitentiary would be appealing for you both? At least you could sit and discuss your views of nobility during lunch time.'

For Troy's surprise Max replied with what seemed to be a concealing tone:

'At least there will be one less street gang out there killing our men. Don't worry about Troy, Mr. Vogel, I will talk him into sense.'

'Thank you, Max. Can I call you Max? I always thought you were a reasonable man. You getting laid on duty for once didn't turn out to be so bad, huh?' He patted him on the shoulder. 'Good for you. She is hot. For a Hispanic, of course.'

No sooner than Vogel's Status Quo disappeared at the corner of the street, Max headed for the gun's supply room, followed by Troy. He was angry he didn't see Daniel's move coming. It had nothing to do with him being concerned over the city's security. It was all about his own campaign. He made the Saints work along with the police, helping then to get rid of the bigger threat and do all the dirty job. Now he was going to massacre the whole gang and walk away looking like a hero and model citizen. Max was always against crooks and police getting mixed to do business, it was wrong by principle . But this was way too much. And by the time he was forced to get to know them better he was actually surprised to find human decency and honor values more often between those gangsters than he did on the PD. He could never agree with the gang's violent ways, drug trafficking and stealing. But much to his dislike, he had to admit this particular gang had actually interest in the poor and did show a hint of idealism in their conviction, not to mention the true loyalty they had for one another. They were also capitalists, but less than the kind that were crowding the city's administration, offices and educational institutions that was sure.

He knew that, for instance, on the neighborhoods under the Saint's control, no people or kids were found living on the streets. A part of their profit would go also to ensure their lives.

No one over the age to be working was left with nothing. On top of that they had free pass at the hospital and a much lower or even free rent depending on their situation.

It was forbidden to evict families going through financial difficulties. Not to mention the Saint's ambulance, who provided surprisingly quicker and more decent interventions compared to Stillwater's public medical system. It also took care of the illegal immigrants, those who could not even go to a public hospital by fear of been throw at the back of an immigration's truck and back into the poverty in a most unkind way.

He shook his head, sensing his thoughts were going a dangerous road.

What the hell? Was he becoming like them? Where did those crazy ideas like supporting a street gang come from?

Maybe from his ability to obsessively analyze his condition and context, or maybe from an intimate relationship with the woman behind it all...

The Boss was a ruthless killer, that was hard to contest. But it was because of her will that such organization took place. It was wrong, but funny enough, much fairer than the lifestyle Ultor preached in their fancy ads.

And, there was more... Maybe it was because, even after all this time, he still had the stupid romantic way of viewing the world. He had to warn her. He could never forgive himself if the trust he earned was used to get her eliminated. If the Saints knew in advance about the attack, they would be able to protect their neighborhood too, and the people on it.

'What are you doing?' Troy asked as Max swiped his access card and opened the locker, taking the most bulky rifle he found.

'I'm going to the Hideout to warn the Saints, and if you have the slight notion of human decency, then you are coming with me.' He groaned.

Troy stood there for a moment. A lot of flashbacks from the time he was working undercover with the saints were flooding his mind. A sudden resolution illuminated his features.

'Let's steal a car at the parking in the mall. We can't use our own.'

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The masako team sneaked their way into the hideout silently, trying to use the surprise effect to their advantage as much as possible. The killed their way with that impressive efficiency such professionals have, going towards the inside of the mission only got noticed as they reached the main room, and the Saints keeping guard spotted the orange uniforms surrounding them.

The quantity of consistent noise from their conflict immediately drove everyone's attention to the fact that something big was taking place, and created a moment of total havoc at the crib.

It was amusing, in a way, to find people coming out of their rooms interrupting everything that they were doing, their outfit or expression hinting what this occupation was. More than one gang member had a part of their outfit missing, or were even in underwear. The only thing they didn't forget though was their gun.

Gat for instance was in the shower and didn't have the time to put on a shirt, all he had was his slacks, barefoot. He hurried outside carrying his Kurkov, only to bump into The Boss still snacking on the burger she was having, while charging a Kobra.

'What the fuck is going on here?' Pierce said behind them. 'Elite troops?! What did we do to piss those guys off?'

It was matter of time before an improvised organization took place, Saints could be seen on the phone calling for back up, splitting to cover the entrances and the underground, that the masako didn't forget. The Boss and the Lieutenants were screaming contraditory orders and people were running for the heavy gear stash.

The gun fire was so loud that it made any communication difficult, so everyone did what they could do and hopped for the best.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

'So you guys had a thing huh?' Troy couldn't keep his curiosity anymore.

'Yup. Keep it to yourself though. We're not together anymore.' Max replied.

'How come?'

'I am not big in relationship advice, but I keep telling myself that when your girlfriend buries someone alive, that's when you draw the line.'

Troy chuckled, Max always kept his sense of humor, even during the hard times.

'That is it!' They parked the car a few blocks away of the spot of the attack.

'Let's split for now. Good luck.'

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Carlos cleaned the way up the stairs of the main room, to find The Boss occupied in a 'friendly' conversation with a wounded masako, who was lying on the floor on a pool of blood.

She just shot his leg again, expecting him to spill what he knew, this guy was obviously small fry, but maybe he knew who ordered this.

'I don't know!'

'You don't know… You don't know…?' She hissed, losing patience and kicking helmet off, grabbing him by the hair and smacking her already full of blood knuckles against his face one again. 'Then why do I keep getting this feeling that you do?'

He was either too scared to talk, or really knew nothing, because he couldn't do more than gasp and spit more blood on the floor, his gaze starting to be distant.

'Fantastic.' She commented, waving her hand in frustration, and shooting him anywhere where he didn't have a hole already. 'Come on asshole, we ain't got all day.'

'Just heard something about Ultor…'

The man's eye went completely dead and his head sunk.

'So?' Carlos asked, looking at the masako lying on the floor.

'Nada.' She touched a vein on his neck with her fingers. 'Look. I killed the fucker before he could tell us more.'

'I called Tobias, he is outside with the Helicopter, he said there is a million of them out there and that we need to do something to stop them from entering. This is fucked up Boss.'

'Go and get Gat and Pierce, let's see what we can do.'

Carlos promptly got ready to make his way down again and reach for Gat who was positioned strategically at the bar.

After a while, the three opened the door of the abandoned church.

The whole district was under assault, masako going inside civilian homes, apartments and cars into flames, sirens and terror everywhere.

**_'A brighter future and a better life_**.' She muttered ironically the motto from Ultor company, looking at the chaotic scene.

Just then a familiar silhouette was hastily coming out of from the blinding smoke, spotting them.

'What are you doing here?' The Boss ran to him, posing her hands on his chest.

'I came to warn you.' Max said, leaning on his knees to breath and wiping sweat from his brow. 'I'm always late I guess.'

There was a detonation not far from them and Max pulled himself inside with her for protection.

He felt the need to explain.

'Dane Vogel went to the PD told us what would happen just now, I had nothing to do with it, I swear. They forced everybody to do this. He said, pointing behind himself.'

The Boss chuckled sadly.

'Yeah. But you are over here with us and they are over there. Listen Max, be careful! If he told you it's because he knew it was too late and that you could come. I would bet my head he's waiting for an opportunity to pop you too.'

Damn. He didn't see it like this, a trap inside a trap. Like many times before that, Max failed to see the situation as whole, and only realized what he was into when it was too late. Obviously honest cops were a stone in this guy's shoe and he wouldn't mind getting rid of two with one rock.

They couldn't resume their conversation though, because more soldiers found their way up and kept the pair busy for a while.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Johnny and Carlos were quick to arrange an improvised barricade with everything that could provide solid protection from the bullets that they could get their hands into.

Their idea was to create a safe spot to use a gating gun.

It was an almost suicidal job though, that required not only cold blood, but synchronization. They moved in turn, switching from shooting to moving things around as more special forces uniforms arrived from every street that lead to the hideout.

One masako in particular came dangerously close enough to take a clear shot at Gat, but as he approached an explosion took most of his upper body off.

The miracle savior came from a corner carrying a rocket launcher, but due to all the smoke it was hard to see his features.

A familiar mustache was visible though. And the guy was... Well, against all odds, given the context of chaos, he was **_smoking_** with his unarmed hand.

Gat stood still, tensing his neck, one couldn't read his expression or know what was going to follow.

In a blink of an eye he swung his arm and the next second Troy was bleeding on the floor, cigarette all fucked up still hanging from his mouth, glued to his mustache by the saliva.

From his place, never stopping from firing, Carlos was laughing hysterically at what just happened.

'Judas.' Johnny spat bitterly.

'Ouch!' Troy was still on the floor covering his face and inspected his hand instinctively, two big trails of blood now flowing from it. 'I just saved your fucking life Johnny!'

'And do you think that erases everything you did? Nice try.'

Meanwhile the masako wasted no time and opened fire towards Troy, still on the floor.

Gat turned and fired back, ignoring the grudge for now.

Maybe that was Johnny's way of saying he was ok with it. Or that he though if someone was going to put a bullet in that whistle blower, was going to be him. Who knows?

'Leave it to latter, Johnny. We've got company.' Carlos warned, ready to use the Gating Gun.

Troy picked up his grenade launcher, and neither of the two stopped him from doing so. Hell, they could use an extra hand.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After dispatching the soldiers, The Boss and Max came out to join the others. Much to her anger and surprise she recognized Troy in the pack.

'What… The fuck… this traitor… Thinks he is doing here?!' She took threatening steps towards him but Max grabbed her from behind by the waist, lifting her as she struggled with rage.

'Don't, he is here to help too. We came together.'

She kept struggling to break free, blinded by the will to tear the ex-Saint apart, Max was having a hard time to keep her from doing so. Troy on his side was really wishing he succeeded .

'Hey Troy! Remembered the Saints now huh?' She said, kicking in the air.' Why, you tired of licking Ultor's balls? What about when Gat was about to get the chair, MOTHERFUCKER?!'

'You! Don't you fucking touch The Boss!' Carlos stepped in immediately, and Max was quick to put her down, since now a gun was pressed on his temple.

There was a moment of tense silence, The Boss kicked a piece of debris on the floor in anger but then regained a bit of calm.

'Later!' She groaned. 'Max is good Carlos.'

He put his gun down slowly, the name making him frown and keep eye contact with the stranger longer.

Meanwhile she pointed at Troy, shaking her arm in concentrated anger, threatening:

'We'll have a word about it.' She spat.

Pierce was the one to arrive and break the awkward silence that followed.

'We're good inside. Shaundi went with her crew to the roof. So what do we do now?'

'I sent some guys to jack a bus, a car, anything big enough we could use to barricade the front of the hideout.' The Boss answered.

Her cell phone rang.

'Yeah? Shit. Ok, I'm on my way. She hung up, turning to Gat. 'Johnny, we got a bus and a fire truck coming, but one of the guys was shot 2 blocks away from here, they need a driver. I'll be back. Can you pump some serious lead and clean everything in that direction after I pass for 5 minutes?'

She knew this was unreasonable, but this was no ordinary man, it was Johnny, one could be unreasonable with him.

'Can a porn star squirt and blow a cock at the same time?' He answered, a smile of 'challenge accepted' in his manly face.

She gave him an approval smirk.

'Boss? Watch your back.'

She held his shirt, rocking her hand back and forth for a while in a sign of friendship.

'5 minutes.'

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I was making my way towards the line of Masako's combat vehicles, running and hiding behind the walls of the buildings, gun in one hand for the masako that were too far, machete in the other for the ones who could come in too close, waiting for intermissions between the attacks to go from cover to cover. This is easier said than done, of course. But I had enough vision to anticipate and shoot. Besides, the guys were covering up for me. Like this I could get close to the entrance, waiting for the opportune moment to throw the grenade and knock them off their guard, freeing the way. It wasn't long before the masako had to withdraw a few steps as the bullets were flying more often towards them.

Johnny must have been enjoying it a bit too much. When I realized that they were close enough to each other to be affected by the grenade range, I threw it in the air, preparing to take a long sprint to the other side.

'Eat this, cabrones!'

I couldn't hate more these armored fuckers.

One of the guards looked up, he saw something, and was about to aim at me. But as soon as he identified the object on the ground, he had to run to take cover, warning his mates.

'**_GRENADE_**!'

As they ducked to avoid the explosion, I reunited all her forces to run as fast as I could to the other side, where there was a safe place behind a car.

My sides ached like hell from breathing all the smoke, and for a second my head sunk, vision got blurred from the lack of oxygen causing my paces to be slow. For a while I thought I wouldn't be able to make it, but sounds of bullets so close give you legs in no time. The masako who recovered from the blow were shooting furiously back. Luckly I could take a dive for cover, landing on a pile of garbage. Not glamorous, but at least it couchened the blow.

'The hardest part is done, I muttered, indulging to a few seconds of delicious lying down to catch my breath. 'Now it's the other hard part.

Seriously, when did life ever make it easy for us? Not that I complained about my luck, but still.

I got up and started to run down the street, and soon could spot the fire truck, a bus just behind.

A saint behind the wheel waved at me.

So I waved back and pointed to the bus, indicating I was getting in and that he should get ready to follow.

But as I reached the bus and opened the door I had a terrible surprise. Shit. I didn't think the guy who got shot was him.

Gus, one of my best men, was there, head tilted backwards on his seat, eyes semi-opened. His position was so natural that from afar one could think he was simply taking a nap, if it wasn't for the blood splattered on the glass of the broken window, and a huge hole coming from his stomach to his chest. I hoped that he died instantly and didn't feel a thing,

I liked and respected this kid very much.

'Fuck, Gus.' I said, closing his eyes with my hand, remembering how happy he was when he told me about his new girl a few weeks ago. I checked his wounds. 'Chopper...'

I had to move him away so I could drive, but he was heavy and I was exhausted. It would have been easier to just throw him off the window on the asphalt, but it was too inconsiderate. I wanted him to have a decent funeral, with the respect he deserved at not leave him to become a masako statistic. So I dragged him behind, placing him at the bus' corridor.

Ok, this was no time to mourn the dead. Time to move, so I hopped on the driver's seat and started to drive back to the hideout, followed by the fire truck.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

She accelerated the Cheetah and bumped it's front hard against the unit line, managing to break a hole in the formation, driving over a few unwarned bastards.

'Sorry, party pooper!' She cheered as she put her hand out to give the surprised masako team the finger.

The fire truck was impeccably orchestrated in the move and crossed the unit with ease. Then, powersliding, they turned their sides to the firing squad, providing a solid protection for the ones defending the hideout.

Cries of approval rose from the saints as they saw them.

She jumped quickly on the floor and tried to find a fast way to go for cover at the back of the bus, yet The masako squad fired without hesitate.

'Here Boss! Quit buggin'!' She felt a hand pulling her by the arm, it was Pierce who was firing back at the unit. With his help it was easier to slide under the truck, and then regain position.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

'Who is next, **_malparidos_**?'* She cursed.

Max had to chuckle from his position. He lived in Brazil for a short while and did understand some Portuguese. It was similar enough for him to catch the spirit of her curse.

'His mother had a difficult birth, am I correct?' He asked, sending her a Kurkov sliding on the floor as she was running out of ammo for her Shotgun.

She placed the aim at the enemy line, firing mercilessly.

'Yeah. How do they say it in Brazil?'

'I didn't learn a lot, but my favorite was something like yours '**_Puta que pariu!'**_** He screamed in his strong American accent, artfully placing a shot right at an approaching soldier's head. '**Seu arrombad****_o_**!'***'

'Aww! Te gusta, **_tragaleche_**?'**** She cheerfully said to the dead masako, amazed by Max's skill.

At this point he had to stop everything he was doing and duck behind cover, just to laugh hysterically for a sec.

Max didn't laugh out loud a lot, even if he had a very good sense of humor. He told The Boss about the multiple tragedies in his life, she imagined it deprived him of a lot of things. Been light and expansive was just an example. It was good to see him relax a bit.

'Nice to see you're having a good time.'

He was still chuckling.

'Wow; I've forgotten that it's hard to have a boring time around you guys.'

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Under the building, three men fired their guns frantically, even if the line of soldiers was slowly beginning to grow thinner. Pierce and Carlos were exhausted, their bodies covered in sweat and dirt, a few rips in their clothing and brutal fatigue in their eyes showing that they were holding the line for quite a while now. Carlos did the massive job with the Gating Gun, turning and shooting as fast he could, while Pierce covered for any soldier who would come in too close. This had a strange background to contrast: Tobias, an old friend of the Saints and Laura's husband, the one with whom she found true love while discovering drug business. There he stood, chest covered in lines of ammo, his pilot helmet on with his trademark hemp leaf in the front, making an uncanny representation of some sort of stoned Rambo. He too ducked for cover to recharge, also to have a drag from a blunt he carefully stashed under the safety of a trash can, like if in his strange courage, he was more concerned of protecting it from the bullets than his own body.

From time to time, Carlos raised his head towards the top of the brick building to check on the the others. Shaundi seemed alright, her and Bruno were covering distance with sniper riffles.

He turned his head over his shoulder, towards the other side of the building where The Boss was, and glanced at the man between her and Johnny.

His chest burned, but it had nothing to do with the amount of adrenaline from the day's events. So this was the superhero cop everyone talked about?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was 4 PM and the smoke was finally decreasing, after the masako abandoned the Red Light district, defeated.

Troy took a moment of distraction and left the hideout, prepared to make his way back home. It was hard to get oriented yet. He turned right on a brick building, heading for the direction of the car they stole the night before, hoping it was still there.

All of a sudden a cold voice called behind.

'Troy?'

'Huh?'

As he turned he saw a gun pointed to his face.

'Leaving already?' The Boss asked.

She didn't seem very **_happy_**.

'What you doing here? Is Johnny injured?'

'If Johnny was injured you think I would be here chatting with you?' She snapped.

'Look, I did what I could. I came here to warn you, I helped you guys getting rid of the masako, I even shoot some colleagues for the saints. I'm done. I have other things to do now. If you want to kill me, go ahead.'

She merely blinked in annoyance, not putting her gun down.

He was getting nervous and pulled a pack of Hell Fire from his shirt pocket.

'Cig? He offered.'

The Boss looked at him firmly and hesitated for a moment. She tucked her gun at the side of her short. Then she took the box out of his hand not really minding her manners and tapped on it upside down, pulling a cigarette. She just threw the packet back at him and walked around. Things were more than tense, but he understood that she was not going to kill him.

At one point they stood there face to face, the cop and the criminal. Against all odds he was the first one to put his head down. Was this shame? Hard to say...

He could read, in this persistence gaze, behind all the hardness and cockiness, one excruciating disappointment and hurt: I thought you were our friend. We killed and would get killed for you. We fought, drink and laughed together. Troy, you were one of us.

'I'm still...' He took a nervous drag of his cig. 'Well, I'm sorry it had to be that way.'

The Boss waved her shoulders slightly, her voice calm but hinting this explanation was nowhere near enough.

'Well, that doesn't change the fact that you did it anyway.' She lighted her own cig.

'I know that what happened last night doesn't make us friends again. I'm not looking for that neither. But, if anything, I do respect you, and the Saints.'

She sank her head pensively.

'I know. I kind of do too. That's why I am not killing you. Not tonight anyway.'

Their eyes finally met. This was it, they didn't have to speak to understand each other. No friendship, but no hate either.

She held eye contact for a bit longer, nodding, then threw the butt on the floor to put it off, leaving.

'See ya Troy.'

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Back at the Saints HQ, a lot was still going on. Taking care of the wounded, fixing and replacing everything that was destroyed.

Without time to take a break, The Boss felt her head sink and leant on the wall for balance.

'Whoa, Boss. You can't keep going like this. You didn't sleep in two days, need to get some rest.' A voice insisted with affection.

'Thanks Carlos. You are right, help me inside.' She lifted one arm in his direction and he grabbed her waist to support.

They headed inside and went down the stairs. An enormous crowd was occupying the place, people lying down and being tended the best as they could, most on the floor.

She started to remove her coat to place herself anywhere, but he interrupted.

'I saved you a place, this way.' He pointed with his head to the corridor.

They got inside a tiny room, he pushed some stuff that were over the bed to the floor and helped her lying down.

He then threw the coat on the floor, sitting over it and leant his back against the wall to rest a bit too.

'Is this your room?' She asked.

'Yeah.'

'I didn't know you liked the Feed Dogs.' She pointed at a poster behind the door.

'I'm not so much into rock, but it was my bro's favorite band.'

'Too bad they suck.' She joked.

'Hmm. And what is your opinion of a good band then?' He chuckled, delighted to see she was taking interest in his life.

'Please. Do you even have to ask? Iron Maiden. Best in the world. Yesterday, today and tomorrow...'

'Yeah, specially _**yesterday**_.' He teased.

'Touché.' He heard her chuckle in the pillow. 'I remember your brother. He was nice. She continued more seriously. 'He hanged out with me and Gat from time to time, and even taught me how to play the cards.

'Really? I never knew that. He replied curiously. 'Me too. He was all that when he played.'

'Yes. Wow... It's been a while now.' She stated staring at the ceiling, like lost in old memories. 'He was also the only person that liked that band Brujeria***** apart from me.'

'No way. Do you listen to that shi... I mean, to that too?' He laughed.

'Not always proud of it.' She admitted.

'Now I see where you get your vocabulary from.' He teased again.

'I don't curse _that_ much...'

'You? He grinned. 'You're like 50 Cent with tourette.'

She laughed back and shrugged.

'Boss, can I ask you something?'

She nodded and he risked:

'What's your real name?'

'Oh, fuck you...' She replied simply, though still smiling.

'Oh, ok ok...' He raised his hands chuckling, to show he wasn't going to push it. 'At least gimme something here, like, where were you born?'

She considered it a bit if she should go there, but he seemed so innocently interested she answered:

'Tihuana. you?'

'My family comes from Santiago. Yours?'

'Mexican father, polish mother. Do you have other brothers or it was just you and Hector?'

He shook his head.

'Nah, just us. Too bad he is not here to see the Saints today. He could have been big if he was a lieutenant too. I know I don't deserve it as much as he did. '

'Don't. She said, and turned her gaze away to complete the sentence. 'You deserve much more than that...

He smiled broadly at this compliment, though he didn't quite agree.

'Thanks.'

This was too good, sitting next to her, mindless chatting when she was not so stressed from the gang's business. He didn't want it to end, but he knew she was exhausted so kept silent for a while.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**If you're a Spanish native speaker and you see a mistake, please tell me, thanks!**

***Something like an accident of birth.**

**** Literally 'whore giving birth' but it means something like 'Holy Fuck!', or 'Damn!' And it's used a LOT in Brazil.**

*****This one is really vulgar. Lol. Means someone who has taken so much in the ass, that he or she is all loose.**

****** This one is very funny but most used in Spain. Haha literally 'Milk/Sperm drinker'**

******* Brujeria is a Mexican band, really bad in my opinion.**


	8. A Party and A Clash

A big victory deserves a big celebration.

Earlier that day, Saints were seen in almost every single shop of the city, pissing money away. From the ones that just got canonized, to the veterans, no one was forgotten. Thousand dollar watches, designer heels, and all that bling to compensate for their efforts on the last episode. They didn't count, buying everything that was the best and that Stilwater had to offer. Hard to understand the real value of a five hundred dollar shirt when you think it might get spilled with blood later that same day, or that maybe a bullet will open a hole in this same shirt, putting you out of business forever.

But, no one cared to think about that. Yes, big victories, they deserve even bigger celebrations. What's the fun in life otherwise?

And tonight it was all about that. Celebrate the fact that they prevailed over Ultor, that they were still alive, and raise a toast to honor the dead. The Hideout was turned into a nightclub for the event. Shaundi revealed yet another talent of hers: Planning parties. DJs were hired, strippers showed their goods dancing on improvised poles. The booze was flowing in rivers as members switched places to bartender and serve the long lines of people crowding at the bar.

The music was loud and the atmosphere just fantastic.

Everybody enjoyed it to the fullest, like in every party of the gang, never knowing if tomorrow would be the last day.

Carlos was one of the firsts to arrive, dressed in jeans and a black button shirt that he got at 'Impressions' for tonight. But one unexpected guest seemed to be making this night sour for him. '_Fucking Payne_.'

There was the cop, all that's cool, leaning against the bar from the top of his 6 and something feet, a glass in his hand. That guy knew how to look so damn cool. Not the phony cool, the real motherfucking cool. And turned out not only the Boss was charmed by his ways. He saw Max interacting with some tough girls of the gang, five minutes later they were all like, laughing and touching him in the arm. He would do his 'I'm-so-fucked-up-and-even-if-I-look-rough-and-experienced-what-I-really-need-is-a-woman-to-take-care-of-me' thing, crack a sarcastic joke, or a witty answer, and put everyone at ease.

_'Fucking clown...'_

Carlos made an effort to look away, and while scanning the crowd spotted The Boss sitting over a speaker. She was rolling a joint, and at the sight of her he smiled, forgetting about Max immediately. She allowed herself to dress very girly, for a change: A flowing red dress, revealing on the cleavage area, and sky high golden heels.

He decided to approach, and thought about asking her to dance, after all, he was a very good dancer.

So Carlos started to make his way towards the crowd, unaware that, from the bar, Max searched the room with his eyes, like if he was looking for someone.

Carlos was about to reach the spot, but then saw Max cross the room faster from his side in that direction, two glasses in his hand. The cop was holding his usual scotch and some fancy, colored cocktail. He placed himself behind the Boss, shaking the cocktail playfully in front of her before she could see who was doing it.

She followed the way up his arms with her eyes and turned over, a slight smile on the corner of her mouth. Max had to lean and speak in her ear to speak due to the noise, as he placed a hand on her bare shoulder.

_ 'Take your fucking mitts off the Boss, punk! Shake his hand away. Shake his godamn hand away! She is not shaking it away...'_

Indeed she wasn't. She was **_again_** laughing from whatever joke he said in her ear, tapping her hands on his chest. She removed the little paper umbrella on the cocktail and playfully stuck it between his hair and one of the ears, showing that she had a few drinks on her head too.

_'Oh it will be harder to be a hahah funny dude once I cut your dick off.'_

Carlos sighed in frustration and waited. Maybe Max would leave.

After a few moments of cheerful chat he did... But took The Boss with him.

They were climbing up the stairs, going outside, presumably to smoke and talk. Alone.

'_Shit..._'

This was too much, Carlos decided to crash and hang with them until Mr. Perfect would take a hint and piss off.

He moved forward, by then someone just bumped into him, eyes almost crossed from being high, carrying a huge bong in his hand.

'Dude, you should definitely try this. Oh God, Shaundi knows her shit.' Bruno said as he passed a friendly arm around Carlos' shoulder. 'Let me tell you, you see that chick over there? Bruno pointed with his head to a hot and young girl at the couch, dressed in a micro skirt. Carlos hardly looked at her. His mind wasn't there.

'She asked me if I knew you.'

'Whatever. Bruno, do you have a cig?'

'Since when do you smoke, maricon?' He asked affectionately, handing him one.

'Later.'

Carlos grabbed the cig and vanished, and if Bruno wasn't so wasted and distracted to dancing right now he would have seen that his friend headed towards the exit and not towards the couch.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

'You're not exactly a party animal, heh?' The Boss teased as the two enjoyed a smoke in front of the Hideout.

'Not that I don't like a party. As long they have booze I'm fine.' Max answered, having a sip of his scotch.

'You need to get it out of your system more often. You can't say you had a real party 'till you do it with the Saints.' She said, rubbing her arms from the cold outside.

Max took off his coat.

'May I?' He asked.

'Oh, sure...'

He gently put his coat over her shoulders, adjusting the collar around her neck. They kept silent for a moment, looking at each other dead in the eye.

'Gracias.' She thanked, lowering her head shyly. It felt weird, but in a good way, to have an old fashioned, delicate display of attention like this.

Max got a bit closer, forgetting about their break up for a moment and put a hand at her arm, caressing it through the fabric of the jacket. Then he replied almost whispering:

'You look gorgeous tonight...'

The Boss opened her mouth to answer but there was a loud noise at the door behind them. They turned their heads to see Carlos stepping out, a cigarette in his hand. A few other saints were smoking outside too, but he headed towards the couple.

'Anyone has a light?'

The Boss smiled slightly at Max, while searching for her own lighter in her pockets.

Max was, however, quicker to draw his Zippo, flickering it open in one motion and pointing the flame towards the cigarette.

Carlos just stood there, cig hanging from his mouth as he gave him a less than friendly look. Instead of leaning towards the flame he just grabbed the lighter that the Boss finally had in her hand, using it without breaking eye contact.

Max stood there for an awkward sec, the flame still going and the arm hanging for nothing. He chuckled a bit and said nothing, simply putting the godamn lighter back where it came from. He wasn't here to pick up a fight, but apparently that didn't go for everyone.

The Boss wasn't paying full attention to their interaction, but still felt some tension in the air.

Maybe it had to do with Carlos' dislike of cops, his brother been killed by one.

She felt that she had to keep some conversation going to break the cold silence that now filled the air.

'You remember Carlos right? He is my favorite Lieutenant. And the one who got me out of the big house. If it wasn't for him, I guess I would have been sent to the chair with Gat.' She raised her glass in a toast.

Listening to The Boss speaking of him with high regard in front of Max made Carlos feel a little better, but the rest was far from over.

Max nodded unenthusiastically and answered in a neutral tone. The last he remembered this kid, he was pointing a Glock to his head:

'Hmm... Right. I do remember you telling me something about this.'

'Is everything ok Boss?' Carlos took a drag as casually as he could, becoming a bit red from the huge effort he was doing not to cough it up right away. If there was something he could never stand in his life, it was smoking... Even getting shot was better than that.

'Sure... Sure it is. I was just telling Max I hope working with us will help him having some fun more often.'

Max just smiled at the Boss, ignoring the hostile attitude that was been displayed towards him.

'Your Boss is teaching me how to party the gangster way and I appreciate the effort. I hope I'm not too old for it.' He touched her gently in the shoulder.

'Yeah.' Carlos frowned, his eyes on Max's hand and replied, without looking at him, yet with undeniable hostility. 'But parties at the PD are not so dull, are they. Now that Ultor pays for them.'

Max sighed and sipped the rest of his drink. Obviously this kid had a thing against him.

'Something like that, pal.' He groaned with annoyance.

'Do you have a problem with that?' Carlos moved closer with a threatening attitude.

'Not really, but I could start anytime.' Max replied, starting to run out of patience.

The Boss put one parting hand into each man's chest, surprised, but before she could say anything Carlos threw his cig on the ground and headed inside.

'Thanks for the **_light_**.' He grunted at Max.

The Boss gave Max an apologetic look.

'It's ok.' He said holding her by the elbow. 'Don't bother.'

'I will be back, gotta talk to him.'

'Ok, I'm waiting for you at the bar.'

She headed inside and could easily spot Carlos walking dissonantly fast through the crowd as he bumped into a guy, splashing the beer he was drinking all over his clothes and on the floor.

'Hey. Watch out man!'

This was not like him at all.

He headed towards the corridor and the Boss hurried to catch up with him.

'Whoa whoa whoa.' She said, pulling him by the side of his shirt.

He stopped but keep his head down stubbornly, like someone who knows he did something wrong, but it's nowhere ready to admit it.

'Now. What was that about? Max is the Saint's guest tonight. I won't have you insulting him for nothing under this roof.'

He was often the first to follow the Boss's orders, but her lecturing him because of Max only rubbed another sore spot.

'How can you trust that guy? What Troy did to you wasn't enough?' It was all he could find to say.

She sighed. Again, she was surprised to find herself been more patient with him that she would with anyone in a similar situation. He just acted like a brat, but she couldn't find it to be completely mad at him.

'I know what happened to Hector. That's why you can't stand Max, right?'

He swallowed up, feeling a bit guilty that it actually had nothing to do with what happened tonight. However, this was the only way to back up without having to tell the real reason.

'Yeah. That's exactly it Boss.'

'Well. I can understand but if you want to be a Lieutenant you gonna have to put it together and deal with shit even when you're pissed. You can't have a hot head all the time and let it get the best of you. And, you know, he's not bad for a cop.'

He looked up at her feeling ashamed for his behavior as reason was kicking in. But he couldn't tell the Boss: _'You're right. I don't think Payne is a bad guy, if anything I think he is a good one, and it makes me want to put a bullet in him for that alone. Loads of girls like him, what will I do if you like him too, huh? I'm insanely in love with you, it makes me lose my mind just at the thought of him looking at you, let alone touching you. He puts a hand in your shoulder and he asks you to dance. Do you know how many times I pictured my godamn hand on your shoulder, us dancing together tonight? How every fucking night I picture you next to me in bed, and I talk to you in my head? And how I kiss you and love you, and can just fucking hold you for a while? So now, you might get why I'm not so found of some cop guy who is obviously trying to steal you from me'._

Without this piece of info he came out looking like an ass. The only way to fix it was to do the last thing he wished.

'You're right Boss. I'm going to apologize.' He muttered.

She nodded and gave him an affectionate pat in the back.

'I'm going to have a quick check at Shaundi. I saw her and some biker guy heading outside with a box filled with bulbs. I hope she is still alive.' She said, to change the subject. 'Unclench. Go have some fun, the ladies are lining up...'

_'Yeah, you betcha. I'm sure I will have a great time tonight getting lifted while I wonder over and over what you two are up to.'_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

At the bar, Max saw someone approaching in his side vision.

Carlos was offering him an open hand.

'Sorry I was a dick before.'

It was clear that the Saint was having a hard time uttering the words, but there was also sincerity in his tone.

Max shook his hand back, unable to hold a grudge:

'No problem. Can't blame you guys for not been fans of our work.'

'Not your fault, anyway.'

'You're just looking out for your boss, can't say it's a bad thing.'

Man, it was next to impossible to hate this dude...

'Thanks.' He said, actually sincere against his own will. Max's simplicity was disarming.

'Can I get you a drink?'

'A bottle of anything it's fine.'

Max nodded sympathetically.

'Been there.'

As soon as Carlos saw the Boss approaching the bar, he left, bringing the bottle of Vodka along. He didn't want to spend more time with Max and risk to find out more nice things about him. And if he and The Boss flirted again, well, he wasn't sure to restrain from kicking his ass.

A few meters ahead and it was already half empty. It kicked in quickly, just enough to bring a most welcomed numbness.

He felt lonely, but didn't really want to mingle with the party anymore.

He made his way up to the parking lot, not without effort because the booze was really kicking in.

'I can't just stay here, it's driving me crazy'. He suddenly felt the urge of doing something else, to go somewhere, take his head away from what could be happening right now at that damned party…

In the first line of the vehicles, his purple Compton was parked, it brought to his memory the fact that he was one of the first ones to arrive earlier from a mission, so much he was looking forward to this night.

He leant against the hood, with a small chuckle of defeated irony.

But just then he felt a soft hand on his shoulder. He looked back, and a pretty and young blond was giving him the most inviting smile. The one Bruno showed him, sitting on the couch.

'Remeber me?' She asked leaning foward. 'Kimberly?'

'Ah right, sorry.' He remembered. 'Yeah, of course. I am Carlos by the way'

'I know who you are. So you're cooling off a bit?'

'You could say so.'

He didn't want to be rude and tell her to leave, so they kind of just stood there talking.

She was rather sweet even if he was a tad bored already.

Kim was one of these nice, but overexposed to media ideals and pop culture type of chicks that instead of trying and having her own personality, morphed into something that she thought the guy in front of her would like.

'So, I heard your friend say that you are a hell of a racer.'

'If he says so.'

She kept dropping hints for them to go for a spin (and eventually more)...

Yeah, he was barely in condition of standing, let alone driving. But with a nice lady…

Her attentions sort of boosted his scratched ego, the vodka helping. It's easier to feel confident around someone you don't have feelings for.

'I think it's just what I need right now.'

After 20 minutes of progressing conversation and a very bumpy ride, they were back in the parking and lip locked at the front of the Saints Hideout.

He kissed her over and over. It was good to release it all and have someone's arms around him tonight. He was pretty sure it wouldn't take too much convincing to drag her to his room for the night, and this idea sounded just perfect about right now.

But then, he couldn't help but picturing the Boss at some point. There she was, setting camp in his head, again. And where were she right now? Probably dancing inside, with the party's number one guest. He couldn't even (wasn't proud), think about her while fucking Kimberly, he was just too pissed at her too for that.

So he broke the kiss.

'You know Kim, I know I will regret it, you're a super cool girl, but I'm sorry. Just in the wrong mood to party tonight.' He started, hoping she would catch the meaning of his words and leave.

She seemed disappointed but wasn't convinced.

'Aww, come on. Let's go to Cocks and dance then...'

'Thanks for hanging around with me.' He said. 'Where do I drop you?'

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Gat, Max and The Boss were walking around the district to take some air, the three of them crazed out from Shaundi's party favors.

'Are we leaving already?' Max asked.

'Pfff. Leaving? The best part is now. What he had in the flat was just a warm up.' The Boss answered.

'Where are we going then?'

'To start with, lets do some surfing.'

'You mean at the beach? It's a bit cold.'

Johnny and the Boss laughed hard, looking at each other.

'On the top of a car.' They answered in unison.

'Oh, that kind of surfing. Sorry kids I'm an old fart.' Max muttered, a bit embarrassed.

'No problem Max. We will show you.' The Boss pulled him by the arm. 'Come on, it's fun!'

She took off her high heels and waited for a vehicle to pass at reasonable speed and sprinted behind it, jumping at the back and then the roof when it stopped at a red light.

'Come on, there is a Bootlegger coming, it's for you!' She pointed. 'The moment it stops you jump in, don't think, just do it.'

This was easier said than done of course, but he decided not to look like a total square in front of a lady he wanted to impress and climbed in the car, landing on his stomach. Maybe it would have been easier to do that while sober. Although, that is the kind of thing you think twice before you do when you are.

'Ouch!'

'Not bad for a first time, or a cop.' Johnny teased, and jumped at a Go with the most ridiculous ease.

'Now what?' Max asked the Boss, looking as the red light was about to turn green.

'What do you mean now what? You just try not to fall.' She stated in her usual blase way, like his question was surprising.

'Sounds like a piece of cake.' He replied with irony.

She chuckled, opening her arms to get better balance, and said:

'Green! Here we go boys!'

The three cars slowly accelerated. The first seconds were very hard to keep, but then it kind of became instinctive. When the vehicle turned however, you could go from confident to one leg in less than a second.

'This is kind of fun!' Max admitted. 'Yeah!' He was starting to be more at ease with the moves, but then he heard the driver say 'Shit, it's doing that noise again' and step hard on the break.

'Wooah!'

He dived forward, rolling over the asphalt.

Johnny and the Boss jumped out of their cars immediately, seeing one man down and rushed to where he was.

'You hurt?'

But Max didn't answer. He was lying on his back and laughing his ass off.

'I think I broke a rib, but it was worth it.'

The Boss leant over to him smiling, raising an eyebrow in defy:

'Wanna try another one?'

'Hell yeah!'

He grabbed the two friendly arms that were now at his disposition and got up, to his surprise having fun like he hadn't in years.

They waited at the traffic lights again, having a drag of Vodka from Johnny's flask. It wasn't long before some more cars appeared.

The Boss and Gat were fighting like two kids for the first one, chuckling and cursing each other in their friendly way.

This time they were quicker to grab their positions, but something was wrong.

Funny, inside the car some young guys in Skeeters uniforms were talking to each other, window to window. And they were burning the tires... Could it be a...?

_**'Race!'**_ Johnny warned. 'Fuck, jump!'

A few minutes later the trio was sitting on the sidewalk, still laughing and chatting.

Gat took another flask from his pocket, taking a solid drag.

'I'm going to get back. I'm out of vodka.'

Max gave The Boss a meaningful look.

'Hmm, I'm staying a bit longer.' She said. She knew Gat wouldn't tell anyone.

'Suit yourself.' He said, and then turned to Max. 'You better not do anything stupid to her, a friendly warning, just in case.'

He started then to make his way back to the crib, thinking:

'Hell, she has the right to have her fun, but, does it have to be with a cop? Couldn't be someone from the gang for instance?'

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Bruno waved at Carlos at the entrance of the mission house.

'Whoa. I saw you guys making out, dude. Niiice...'

'I dropped her home. Nothing happened. Is this soda?' He pointed at the plastic cup at Bruno's hand.

'Yeah, I don't mix my drugs.'

He grabbed it and had some, all the liquor made him thirsty.

'Ah, cabron, I see you made a bad decision here.'

'I know. I can't believe I ditched this girl.'

'I saw The Boss talking to the cop too, I knew you wouldn't like that. But, come on, don't you feel at least a bit better now?'

Carlos shook his head.

'No I don't. I know she is inside having fun with Max and I know I am the last thing she has in her mind right now. And all I can think about it's...' He chuckled bitterly, amazed at the sentence. '...It's that I hope the Boss won't find out what I did. Like she was my fucking girlfriend! Man, this is fucked up.' He pulled Bruno down with him, sitting clumsily on the floor. 'I like her, I do...'

'Yeah, you and half the gang.'

'This girl was perfectly nice, but, but, she is not the Boss. I like her because she is different. You can find two, ten, twenty Kims. But you can't find two of her. I never met anyone like her. What she hates, she will hate it all the way, but what she loves, she will love it all the way too. She likes me for what I am, she respects me. I want her to love me. From the day we met, I knew, fuck, this is the woman I've been waiting for.'

'Easy. You are drunk man.' Bruno said as they landed. 'Ok, I get it. You love her. Can I give you a piece of advice?

'Please. Anything will do.'

Bruno, who always thought The Boss was way off Carlos' league, said simply:

'Forget about it. Never gonna happen. If she ever gets together with anyone of the gang it will be Gat.'

'Oh shut up. You're talking nonsense. Gat is with Aisha. Besides, I can fucking remove this feeling and toss it away.'

'Then stop your bitching and do something about it.'

'I can't. She is my... Our...'

'...Boss, yeah, I know that. But tell her how you feel. If you don't someone else will. Look at the cop. He knows she is a G, who could, you know, kill him. But does that stop him? No! Because the guy is thinking with his dong and not with his head. You should do the same, if you listen to reason you're never going to do a thing. Really man! Do you want to keep wanking and wiping around like this forever?'

Suddenly the roles were inverted and Carlos felt that, ironically, Bruno was the wise one for a change.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	9. The Friendzone

It was another lazy Sunday afternoon at the Trailer Park district in Stilwater. Just as usual, at that hour of the day, the residents of that 'charming' neighborhood gathered at the most quiet places (under the bridges or behind the abandoned tunnel constructions) to get wasted and avoid the cops.

Today, however, a half submerged purple Bootlegger made one think that a drunken member of the Third Street Saints might just be amongst all those low lives, in equal need of oblivion.

The Boss laid limply on the ground, she didn't recall how she managed to jump off that car before it went in the water. To be honest, she didn't see any water to begin with.

She groaned and placed her arm over her eyes to cover the sun. It was annoyingly hot and so was her booze, but it seemed like she was already too wasted to care.

In her pocket, her phone buzzed again and again, until she finally decided to pick it up.

'Holla Johnny Gat.' She answered the phone, grabbing it upside down.

The voice on the other side wasn't happy:

_'Good, you're alive. Boss? Me and Pierce were waiting for you for more than an hour and a half!'_

Gat heard a lazy hiccup on the other side of the line and a muffled noise as she turned the thing the good side up.

**'Que te passa?**'

Gat claimed he didn't speak any Spanish, but seemed to forget it from time to time, that is, when The Boss was either too pissed off or drunk and there was no other way to communicate with her.

_'__**Que me passa?! Nos dejaste chiflando en la loma! ***__ Next time let us at least know if you want to skip a mission to get wasted!'_

**'No me digas lo que tengo que hacer!**'** She grunted, voice dragging. 'Listen Gat, you're my friend but If I want to get drunk, I will get drunk man.'

Gat sighed hopelessly. He didn't know what happened, but he knew how The Boss had her random blues. Yet much like to a guy, she would never talk about it. When she needed his company and support she would come for him, for them to go hit the stunts or get even drunker together.

_'Never mind. I'll call you later.'_

'Oops...' She said as the phone slipped off her hand and landed on the ground, out of reach.'Oooh. Fuck….'

Too drunk to catch.

Meanwhile, Carlos was driving his purple Compton around to see if he could find The Boss, and slowed down upon recognizing the gang leader lying on the grass without the slightest care in the world.

'There you are! What the hell are you doing here all by yourself? Are you hurt?'

'You know Carlos it's funny that you ask because I was passing by and then I decided to stop right here (The Boss pointed at the ground) and enjoy the view...' She pointed again but to the horizon this time, a bottle of whisky in the same hand, her accent changing from the effort to speak straight. 'The sun setting you see... Wow. Am I driving?'

A brief silence followed. Carlos frowned and kneeled down by her side.

'Since when do you have a British accent? Boss. It's stupid to be hanging around like this on your own and drunk after what happened with the Ronin. Don't you want me to drive you home?'

'Why everyone keeps saying that? I'm fiiiine here. Nobody is moving me!'

'Ok, ok.' He answered, changing tactics. 'Can I crash here with you and have some whisky then?'

She poked his chest with one unsteady finger in an approving way.

'That's my boy! Here...'

She handed him the bottle and rested her head backwards on the grass, watching the sky, that was now shaking like a boat, from side to side.

She put her both hands on the floor like she was going to stand up but ended up tripping down over Carlos, landing the upper side of her body over his legs. She didn't seem to be aware of the fall and started to chat:

'You know who called me today?' The Boss sighed heavily and bent one of his legs up so she could lean her head against it, as casually as if it was a pillow, concentrating on what she had to say.

'Hmm... no?'

'A relative. A close relative. She kept mumbling like was speaking to herself. ' How the fuck did he find me? I have no idea. It's not like I'm in the fucking book... He asked me for money, Godamn. '

She turned over, facing up now and concluded, like she there was a need to justify something:

'I gave him. I mean, I have loads of money, not going to make a difference. But not only he took the cash, the fucker also... Called the cops. I mean, he set me up, so I... Ah, never mind. I feel like shit, like shit! '

'Sorry Boss. That's why you're drinking so much?'

She nodded and chuckled in a sad, desperate drunken way.

'Yup. You got it right, Carlos. You always get me! You're a kind, smart kid... You're going to become a good Lieutenant, the best the Saints have ever seen...' She tapped the side of his leg friendly.

'Will you cut it off and stop calling me "kid"? I'm only two years younger than you.' He replied.

'Sorry.'

'Boss, I know I don't have the right to ask you this, but... Was this close relative by any chance, your father?'

She jumped upon hearing that word and deliberately changed the subject with all the subtlety of someone who is drunk off her ass.

'Can you believe Troy was a cop?'

'You don't have to tell me about it. I'm sorry I asked.' He put one comforting hand on her shoulder, and changed the subject. 'Let's talk about work. So, I did like you asked: I have one of my boys following Donnie, he works almost exclusively to the Brotherhood. He looks after Maero's trucks, I think he is is almost a full memb…! '

Carlos stopped, cuz now The Boss was wiping fiercely, covering her face in shame. Her drunk, piercing sobs were hilarious.

However, Carlos seemed affected by it:

'Oh my God. Don't cry Boss...!' He put both hands on her shoulders, not knowing what to say.

'It's just that this story you were telling me about Donnie was so sad...'

He hugged her rubbing a hand on her back to comfort, knowing this was of course about the father thing.

'It's ok.'

'I mean, I didn't get it exactly, but it was freaking sad... Holy shit...'

'I know...! Don't worry.'

The Boss hugged him back and her gaze followed the direction of Carlos' eyes, back and forth.

'Were you staring at my boobs Carlos?' She asked simply, as if this was a question like any other.

'God, no...!' He blushed and looked away, although yes, he kind of was. Her shirt was slipping and she was too drunk to notice it.

'You know something?' She replied, forgetting her sorrow promptly and managing to get up this time. 'I feel like dancing.'

She took two steps sideways and was about to stumble, but Carlos raised and got her just as she was about to fall.

'Carlito... Let's dance together. I know a song...'

She put one hand on his shoulder and started to move around clumsily, and he tried to follow, thinking how good it was to be this close to her, even if right now she smelled like a Gas Truck.

'Wait... I know one...' She passed an arm around his neck, and got her face closer to speak, then dragged her drunken voice along. **'We're talking away...** I dunno... What I have to say... Shit, what was next?' The Boss scratched her head.

Carlos chuckled, a wave of sweet feelings washing over as he listened to her sing clumsily. It was so good to see her guard down like this. For once, he didn't have to show so much reserve and allowed himself to express a bit of this. 'Tomorrow, she'll probably forget about it...'

**'...I'll say it anyway.'** He completed with his accented voice, poking her nose, in a patient teacher attitude, as he started to move along and dance together.'

**'Tomorrow is another day to find you...'** She started, and they continued in unison, out of tune and out of rhythm. **'Shying away. I'll be coming for you love ok.'**

They looked at each other as they sang, united by the complicity of this singing along, and The Boss smiled. The tender smile she kept for him and that he never saw her using with anybody else.

Carlos remained silent and kept dancing, slowly.

'This is good...' She stated lazily as she rested her head comfortably on his shoulder, sucking on a cig, too wasted to get the ambiguity of this gesture.

His heart raced a bit from this closeness, this was perfect timing to tell her how he felt. So he inhaled deeply, gathering all his courage and started:

'There's something I've been wanting to tell you for a while now...' He started, heart racing and a knot in his stomach.

'Really? Well, why don't you?'

'It's not easy. You're The Boss.'

'It's me Carlos. You can tell me anything.'

'Anything? You wouldn't treat me different?'

'Come on.' She chuckled indulgently, and gestured, not aware that that cigarette now flew from her hand. 'Of course I wouldn't. Don't be afraid to tell. Did you mess up about the Brotherhood?'

'It has nothing to do with business. It's personal...'

He was about to continue, but a sound vibration against his skin made any further word pointless.

The Boss was snoring, wide mouthed on his shoulder.

'Really?! Right now?' He closed his eyes and bobbed his head hopelessly, then sighed and caressed her hair, pressing her closer to him one more time before carrying her and heading towards the car. 'Time to get you back to the hideout, you crazy, crazy chick...'

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was around 10 pm when the car stopped at the front of the old mission house.

There were just a few Saints hanging here and there, most of the crew was out due to an attack to reclaim Frat Row, that was now under the Saint's control. Since The Boss didn't show, Pierce went with his men while the others waited for him to return.

Shaundi and Johnny were entertaining themselves by playing hacky sack outside with some other Saints, when Carlos exited the car, bringing their still wasted leader by the waist.

'Hi!' She waved as she passed by, her look lingering on Gat. 'Hey. You look good Johnny, you've been working out?'

Gat shook his head but still found this remark to be flattering, and smiled.

' If you say so baby.' He joked. 'It's been a while since I saw you this wasted.'

But Carlos' voice groaned, pulling her away:

'Come on Boss, it's cold, let's get you inside.'

_'Great, she spends the whole afternoon with me and blacks out when I am about to tell her how I feel, but give her five seconds with Johnny and... there you go.'_

They slowly made their way inside, going down the stairs.

Finally, they arrived at her bedroom and she threw herself in bed, legs hanging outside.

'Ouch.' She said, after a delay.

'Stay still, let me take off your shoes.' He said, a bit pissed off.

He kneeled to undo the laces and removed the purple converses, placing them on the floor.

'Did I piss you off Carlos?' She asked, muffled, as her head sunk on the pillow.

She heard him sigh:

'Hmph, never mind...' He pushed her legs inside the bed, she was ready to sleep it off. 'Well... There you go, all set.'

He raised and was heading for the door, but The Boss called him:

'Carlito... Do you really have to go?'

He halted, thinking just how easy it was for her to make him stop been mad, and turned on his heels, sitting on the edge of the bed.

'I can stay if you want...' He smiled, happy that she wanted to spend more time together.

She looked up, to his surprise looking all sweet and vulnerable:

'Thanks. You know, I really like you Carlos... This is no drunk talk.'

And with that she grabbed his hand, closing her eyes.

He turned and pulled the armchair that was next to the bed, sitting down and placing it close enough so she could still reach his hand.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_'Damn man, play it cool. She is drunk. Fucking drunk.'_ He shifted a bit in the armchair, against his will, a part of himself was not listening to this inner dialog neither helping him sitting comfortably. _'Yeah it's just my body that is craving for it, that is all. Lord, her legs are coming out of the cover. The Boss' skin looks like whipped cream. Don't look! Those thighs. Damn. Sooo soft... Fuck! Stop it. She is your Boss asshole.'_

He squinted his eyes shut to avoid staring again.

**_'Carlos?'_**

**_'Yup Boss?'_**

**_'Come here'. She shifted over to the other side of the bed, making space for him to lie down._**

**_'Uh, why? I mean, I am good here.'_**

**_'Just for a bit'._**

**_'Ok...' He replied unsurely and laid on his back carefully over the sheets, standing still like a wooden board._**

**_He could hear The Boss breathing and with his side vision noticed that she was staring at him, so he did his best to not stare back, focusing with all might on the ceiling in order not to get too aroused by the situation._**

**_He waited for what seemed to be an eternity, her breath getting progressively closer, so much she was now nudging his neck with her lips._**

**_'Woah... Wha... Boss?' He chuckled nervously._**

**_'What?' She asked innocently, raising her head. 'You don't like it?'_**

**_'You don't get it, I do, believe me, it's just that... Oh my God...!'_**

**_He interrupted himself as The Boss passed one leg over his body, climbing on top of him and gently rubbing the upper part of her body against his chest._**

**_He could feel the skin of her inner tights brushing against the fabric of his pants, her hands traveling his torso and then starting to pull his tank top off... He felt like he was been tased with a stun gun, but still manage to keep it together, arms raised parallel to her body with palms open, to avoid the touching._**

**_'I am probably going to shoot myself later for saying this but...I feel I am taking advantage of you. You're so fucking drunk.' He said, breathing heavily._**

**_She grinned and looked at him meaningfully, her palms sliding up and down his arms._**

**_'And what if it's me who is taking advantage of you?'_**

**_'You're totally...!'_**

**_'Nah, it's gone now. I liked the way we danced tonight. I really want this to happen.'_**

**_Their mouths were just a few inches apart now..._**

**_'Well, in that case...' He replied, leaning closer. 'Come here.'_**

Carlos had to open his eyes as the delicious mirage vanished. A pain on his elbow just woke him up.

Ouch. His arm was still hanging from the chair to the bed, where it stood all night.

On the other side of the bed, The Boss snorted, pilow over her head.

He knew very well what was going on, they were on this dreaded place called the friendzone.

'_I definitely need to do something fast!'_ Carlos thought.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Later that day...**

Carlos invited The Boss to check their new crib at the Frat, that used to be Samedi's territory.

After looking at what had to be done to fix the place, The Boss wanted to smoke and both went outside.

He sat a bit far away in a rock on the ground, she stood against the closed door watching the last rays of sun sink into the line of the horizon. It got dark pretty quickly. She noticed Carlos barely spoke the whole time they were together. This was unusual as he used to babble on always. It was like he seemed sad or worried about something.

'Aren't you quiet today. Something bugging you?'

He looked up to her, smiling a bit.

'I'm sorry. It's nothing...'

'Hmm...' She raised her eyebrow to show she was not convinced. 'Come on. You can tell the boss stuff too you know.' She put a hand on his shoulder, in her tomboyish friendly manner. 'What's wrong? Money? Girls?' She took a shot.

'Actually yes...' He nodded while looking far ahead. Then he turned his eyes to her. 'Girls.' He said carefully. 'You are good.'

'When it comes to my Lieutenants I am glad to help.' She stated proudly. 'Come on Carlos. You have a big position in the gang, you are all cute and such a nice guy. Chicks must be lining up? If they are not, I can bring you to Tee N Ay with me next time. Maybe some strippers would do you good.'

It was the first time he heard her talk about him as a man, so he was paying a lot of attention. She actually thought he was cute then?

'No problem getting laid.' He said, smiling at how simplistic The Boss was to judge things. ' It just... Well, I like this girl. But she sees me as a friend. I don't know how to reach for her. Hey, you are a woman boss.' He started on purpose to see what he could fish from her.

She laughed at this. 'Sometimes yeah.'

'What do you like?'

'Hmm... That depends. Be more specific.'

'What does a guy do that makes you see him as, you know, dating material?'

'You want the truth?' She started, looking at him sideways.

'Shoot.' He replied.

'You are a bit too shy.' She took another cigarette to help her in the analysis. 'There is so reason for you not to be confident. And, when it comes to seduction be more, you know...' She made a gesture like she was grabbing something steadily.

'What? '

'Forward. I've seen the way you fight, you are not a pussy, you have it in you.' She blew some smoke and continued. ' It will make this girl see the 'Hombre' part of you. Chicks dig when a guy shows them who is in control you know?'

'You too? I always thought it was impossible, you are so tough.'

She chuckled.

'It's not a matter of been tough or not. This is just seduction and attraction, I'm sure most women love to feel when a man they like gets it rough in the right way...'

'Let me see if I got this... So I would have to come and say, as an example, to you: 'Let's make love right now'.

'You can say 'fuck' Carlos, I'm not a virgin.' She replied, a bit annoyed at his naiveté.

'Ah... I see.' He answered, embarrassed. 'But what if she doesn't like what I do?'

'Just do whatever you feel like doing, don't think too much. It's not what you do, it's how you do it. You are naturally a man, so just be naturally you and it will work, without trying to be someone else.'

She sucked on her cigarette more eagerly, getting carried away by her explanation.

'It's simple! Just toss this girl against the wall.' She waved her hand philosophically.'Give her a nice, motherfucking tongue kiss. Tell her everything you feel bluntly.' She twisted her high heel sandal on the floor to put off her cig. ' Let's see if she will able to see you as a 'friend' after that.'

Carlos got up and got closer to her, placing both arms against the frame of the steel door she was leaning into.

'Really? Like this?' He stared at her in the eyes, clumsily grabbing one of her arms. Then he pushed her closer to him but this came out frankly overdone, like the protagonist of some movie from the 40's. The Boss merely stood there with her eyes getting wider by the second. A painful silence followed, and she burst up in laughter after that.

'Hahaha Carlos. Are you trying to pull this on me?' She took one of his arms out of the way, brutally bumping her way out and started to walk forward, turning her back on him. 'Now let's go we still got plenty to do.'

Any other Lieutenant who would have dared such a move, even if she saw it as a joke, would get an exemplar punition, maybe even death, in order to learn to respect her. But coming from Carlos this was actually so comic she couldn't even get mad. Like you don't get mad at a kid for throwing your sunglasses in the toilet or something.

He just stood there, pain in his shoulder, burning with shame and disappointment. But something in her laugh made him react differently that he normally would. She looked at him with so much disdain, she didn't even got mad, like if to her, he was some kind of annoying little boy, not even a man. He felt a huge need to prove her wrong. For the first time she truly pissed him off.

There she went, 'I don't give a shit' attitude, walking down the road with her bumping, tomboyish stray.

'Girl, I'm going to show you something'.

Without thinking of what he was doing, he removed and tossed his cap on the floor, and just ran after her on the road, bringing her to halt by holding her shoulder. She yelped in surprise as he lifted her from the floor, hands grabbing her by the waist and a little bit too close to her breasts. Not like a gentleman at all.

She froze with surprise and yelled at him to put her down, but her orders didn't had any effect on her Lieutenant. He headed back to the crib and kicked the door open, carrying her inside with him.

'What the fuck is going on?' She asked with a more urgent tone.

He put her down and pressed her against the brick wall, pushing her hair out her face firmly.

'Shut up.' He groaned.

There was something different in the way he was looking at her. Usually he was full of reserve and kindness but right now all she could read in his big eyes was a lot of desire and a hint of anger.

The surprise was such she couldn't react. If she told him to stop she knew he would, but she didn't know, weirdly, why she didn't.

He started to get his face closer to her, she could feel his rapid breath an inch apart.

'Carlos what the fuck is wrong with you...Hijo de tu puta madre..!' She cursed, but didn't sound to convinced, as he started to kiss and even lick her hungrily on the neck.

He pushed her down to the old mattress on the floor, landing indecently on top of her. At this point he didn't care to play it coy and she had to gasp as she felt his weight on her. He didn't land his legs between hers, but she could feel something scandalously hard against her hip, he was probably aware of it too, but didn't care.

'I'm going to show you that if I wanted to, I could have my way with you right now. But, I won't, because, you are right. I am a nice guy. Thanks for the advice though.' He said suddenly feeling very confident.

'Que cabron, mierd...!' She growled, but was quickly muffled as he kissed her, a hand on her wrist.

He brought the other one to her jaw in order to force her opening her mouth, and deepened his kiss, tongue playing fiercely and tenderly against hers.

She got her hand free for a moment and slapped him clumsily.

He felt her fingernails scratch him a bit on the face, but it didn't hurt much.

She couldn't be more surprised. What the hell happened to him? Even though she hated to admit, under all the anger some arousal was starting to make its way. She blushed, wondering if he could see it?

We whispered as he perceived a the obvious pleasure in her expression: 'You want it too...'

She didn't answer and all he could hear was her rapid breath. Her eyes traveled back and forth from his lips to his eyes. She was so pretty like this. Hair all messed up, cheeks flushed and lips swollen from all his kissing.

He whispered again: 'You are so beautiful...'

Though he still was been assertive, his anger melted.

'Boss...' He started, gently pushing the messy hair out of her face, staring into her eyes. 'I know I should have told you this before. The words just escaped him. He needed to tell her everything. 'From the first day we met in prison, I've never really stopped thinking about you. The better i got to know you, the more I dug you. You are the most incredible woman I've ever seen, you have the courage i always wanted to have. Do you know how I feel every time you smile at me? He stroke her face just as gently now as he had been rough before. '. Can't you see that? I've been loving you all this time. You don't have the slightest clue of what you really mean to me. I want to tell you...'

She widened her eyes and seemed more startled at this words than by anything he did before, as in every time a guy popped the 'L' word.

'Let me out.' She commanded simply but very urgently.

He agreed, because now, for the first time, she sounded like she didn't want it, and humbly got off her.

As soon as she walked out the door, he got it.

_'What the hell did I just do? It seemed like such a good idea 3 minutes ago! Well, it doesn't seem like such a good idea now. Fuck.´_

An hour later he was sitting in the stone steps next to the nearest gas station, a bottle of 40 oz to keep him company. He sent her a text message to apologize for his behavior, she didn't answer. He checked his phone a dozen times during the day. Nothing.

He wanted her to see him in a different light. Well, that he managed. The former relationship they had went down the drain.

He was so frustrated by the way things were before, but now he wished he could just hop back right into it, the idea of ruining their friendship and the special affection she had for him was hard to accept.

And now all the reason was coming back. Why did he let such an unreliable source like a fortune teller and a drunk friend talk him into this madness?

He got her advice all wrong and acted like a pig. She was going to kick him out the Saints.

Carlos shook his head sadly and took another swig. Thinking was way too painful right now. Best to be drunk to deal with the blow.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Boss drove away from the crib, heading to the Hideout.

Her mind was racing.

Who the fuck did he think he was ?

She knew he was immature, recruiting him as a Lieutenant was obviously a huge mistake.

She remembered how he would say he loved her and it made her stomach flip.

She muttered to herself while impatiently bypassing a red light. 'What a disappointment. Damn. She hit her hand on the wheel. I liked Carlos, I thought he had potential. I though he was different from the others. Never mind. There is only one option now. To kick him out, or at least downgrade him to make him understand that this was a fucking gang and not in a godamn high school.'

She was driving fast, it kinda helped relieving the tension, but had to stop as a huge truck was in front of her now, no space to bypass him.

She couldn't help but remembering the scene in the crib and felt a rush of excitement.

He was a good kisser, she would have never guessed. He always seemed... So harmless. No way to see this one coming. It was as unlikely as bumping into Santa on a strip joint.

The Boss sighed, lowering her head and touching the wheel with her forehead. The shock was fading and she started to realize that her hear was beating fast, in a strong mix of fear and this other, unknown feeling she couldn't name.

_'How could it feel so good... What would have happened if I didn't tell him to stop?_'

They would probably have... Yeah, right there in that mattress...

Carlos would then be naked on top of her, his breath quick like before... Except this time she would caress him too, hands running up and down his back, that must've been the same pale, even tone of his face... She would feel that sensation she had in her chest now, again but much stronger...

'_You are drifting from the point here!_' She thought. _'He crossed a line, to say the least._'

But the flashbacks were there and she couldn't stop them. His breath hard and fast, showing how much he desired that moment, the passionate look in his eyes...

Panicked, she instinctively grabbed her phone.

'Shaundi? Yeah I think need you right now...'

There was a muffled sound of electronic music and people laughing on the other side, Shaundi sounded less than eager to move from where she was.

_'Hey Boss. I'm in a party downtown. Is this urgent?'_

'Not really... Well... I was at looking at the flat we just bought at the Frat, and Carlos made a move on me...'

_**'What?! **__Where are you?'_

'Chinatown.'

_'Stay where you are.'_ She seemed excited. _'I'm coming.'_

'No. I will meet you there. It's nothing worth leaving your party for...'

_'Are you kidding?'_ She said. _'This is huge! I will wait for you outside.'_ And she gave her the address.

The Boss put it on her GPS, kind of regretting she told someone, but it was to late. She needed to talk it out anyway.

20 minutes later they were sitting on a door step too but it was of some guy's kitchen's, a bottle of wine between them.

'It's nothing really. I dunno why I am telling you this...' The Boss started, a bit embarrassed. 'How should I punish him for that? He is messing with me right? You know how hard it is to be on the lead when you are a broad. If I let it pass it will blow the respect the guys have for me and...'

'Hold on.' Shaundi grabbed her wrist to stop her from sipping her wine too fast like she was doing since they got there. 'What exactly did he do, Boss?'

'Well, he was asking me for advice on women. I just told him he should be more, you know, bold... He is too sheepish. The next thing I can remember, he is on top of me, telling me to shut up and kissing me.'

Shaundi sighed heavily, in a sort of melancholic delight. 'Good times.' She stated grinning broadly. 'You are definitively teaching this kid something...'

'Wha? What the fuck is wrong with you?' The Boss spat back, looking annoyed.

Shaundi turned her face to her, and incarnating the big sister, replied:

'No. What the fuck is wrong with you?'

'What is that supposed to mean?' The Boss asked, pointing at her in threatening way.

'What is it? You didn't like the kiss?'

She was surprised by this question and tried to find something to say.

'Why... Why are you telling me this?'

'He doesn't know how to kiss, is that it?' She seemed disappointed. 'Once I dated this guy, Fernando. He was my dorm neighbor. Worst kisser ever. He would play helicopter on my mouth, it was like was getting my teeth cleaned.'

The Boss had to laugh at her for a moment, lighting up a bit.

'No... It was not like this at all. Her vowels were lagging a bit, the wine was kicking in. 'He was a pretty decent kisser. A very good one actually.'

'Aha!' Shaundi smiled.

'That is not the point. She regained a bit of her seriousness. 'This kid crossed a fucking line and you know it.'

'I know.' She nodded. 'But it was bound to happen sooner or latter. Come on Boss, a blind guy can see it, he is crazy about you.'

The boss put her glass down.

'What the fuck are you saying this for?'

'Don't tell me you never saw it.'

'Nope. And I wished he never told me. Now I get it, that's why I bumped into him sleeping in a chair in my bedroom that night, when I passed out.'

'How did you know he was there if you passed out?'

'I woke up in the middle of the night to toss cookies.'

'Classy. Anyway, everybody notices it… And if you want my opinion: A man as devoted as him doesn't come around in packs you know?'

'**Anda a banarte!** You are not helping me.' She waved her hand grumpily. 'This coming from the gal who changes boyfriend every week...'

'I haven't found the right one yet... One day, if I come across a man who is cute and loves me for what I am rather than my curves, maybe I will decide to stay...'

Shaundi stopped and raised an eyebrow at the Boss in a condescending manner.

This frank look made the Boss go off her guard a little bit. This was a peculiar trait of Shaundi. She would cut anybody's crap.

'What am I supposed to do? Pretend what he did was normal?'

'No, but cut him some slack. And be honest. I know you. Don't tell me there wasn't a way to get off his grip and kick his ass, or run away if you wished.'

She tilted her head back, laughing a bit nervously. Maybe it was Shaundi. Or the wine. Or the teenage vibe the party noise brought. She lighted up entirely.

'Ok, for a moment there it was actually freaking good. I was so...wet. Both women laughed heartily. Maybe it's because he is so nice and sweet in general. It was a huge contrast. Who could guess that little Carlos had a dangerous side? But...! It's still wrong, and I am not going to let it go by like it was nothing. My godamn reputation is out there...'

Shaundi merely took the bottle on the ground and emptied it on her glass.

'You need to drink more Boss...'

'He said he loved me. ' The leader or the Saints stuttered.

'And...?'

'Yeah I don't want that. You know Carlos and you know me, I would hurt him, for real. And, It freaks the shit out of me.' She shrugged.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Six o'clock.

Another bottle. The memories were getting fuzzy now, thank God.

'**Borracho**, huh?' A female voice stated casually by his side. He looked on his right. The Boss was sitting next to him on the step. He was borracho indeed. How long she is been sitting there?

'Wow. I didn't see you.' He said, and the longest silence on the history of the universe followed.

Not only he was drunk, he didn't have the slightest idea of what could he say next. It was awkward.

'I'm sorry. I know what I did was off limits.' Carlos finally started, speech altered by the booze

He then turned to look at the street and waited painfully for the moment she would tell him he was banished from the gang.

At this, The Boss turned her head away. Its hard been mad at someone when they just gave you the big puppy eyes. For a moment she thought of letting it go, but this was no time to play soft. If he would go and tell someone, it could lead to a total demoralization of her image. The next day some billy who just got canonized would feel he had actually a possibility and try to steal the leadership of this 'bitch' who was just a woman, good to be fucked but useless to be in charge.

'I thought a lot about it.' She said bluntly. He saw her using this tone before but never with him 'Not going to lie to you. You deserved more than a good kick in the balls for what you did. I killed people for less than that. But... Since you were the one who busted me out, I'm going to keep things as they are. Maybe I'm making a mistake. Don't make me regret it. I hope you won't mess it up again Carlos. If you do, don't count on me being there to pick up the pieces for you like usual. And I want your head in your job now. No more useless meetings, I want fucking results. Got that?'

Her words went right in, bringing him back to sober with a kick. It hurted. Even if it wasn't as bad as he expected: He understood, this was her way of telling him nothing would ever happen between them. He felt his heart burning, but didn't show in his face, getting a grip of himself.

'I swear.' He said firmly.

A few moments later he sensed that she got up and walked away, then heard a car noise, driving away.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

***You stood us up! You sound totally wasted.**

****Don't tell me what to do!**

**Sorry to leave things on a sore note but more is coming. Let's hope The Boss get over her commitment issues. Thanx for reading, please review **


	10. Sacrifice for Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own Saints Row. **

**Drugs and crime aren't cool, keep in mind this is fiction!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The sun wasn't up yet at the Red Light District.

Most of the Saints were still sleeping, but The Boss and Gat had something scheduled for the day already: Breaking in a Samedi Reefer to appropriate their drug shipment.

She asked Carlos to come too, much to his relief. Since that day at the crib, they tried to avoid each other at all costs. It was probably a way of showing him that they were good.

Running a little late, Carlos dried himself, getting out of the shower, now that the Hideout had warm water functioning.

He then started to comb his hair on the mirror, but dropped the task half way, as one crushed sigh erupted from his chest. It happened every time his mind wasn't so busy, and he had a little time to think: The same feelings came to surface:

Sadness, anger, disappointment… He hated himself for being stupid enough to believe that The Boss could actually like him. _'__Me.'. _He thought, chuckling bitterly.

_'__You should have contented yourself with all the friendship she has for you, with all the favours she does even if you're not even worthy of this Lieutenant grade. But no, Carlos, you decided to dream it on and believe a fucking fortune teller, just because she told you what you wanted so much to hear.'_

He walked to the jeans he was wearing the day before, retrieving a small package he always carried with him. It was painful to look at it now, like the little wrapping was making fun of everything that he hoped for.

He walked to the open toilet and raised his hand, with the intention of tossing it inside, but his hand just stood there shaking back and forth in hesitation. Then he simply let it over the sink, unable to get rid of it.

He still wanted to believe that there was a force out there capable of granting his wish... He knew it would be there for a long time, if not indefinitely. But for now, what choice did he have? He had to concentrate on the loyalty and respect he had for the gang leader, and try not to think about the feelings he had for the woman. The truth is she messed up with his heart from the day they met, even if by accident. He knew it wouldn't be fair to hold her responsible for his feelings. He joined the gang for other reasons too. It was time to focus on them.

He grabbed Hector's cross, the one that he never removed, not even to shower or sleep and muttered:

_'__God, if You can't help me bringing her heart to me, at least help me to do my job right, and do what she and everyone here expects of me. I'm Saint, I can't let them down, they are counting on me._'

A knock on the door pulled him back to reality, as Gat's voice filled the bedroom:

'We're ready!'

He opened the bathroom door a bit and poked his head, only to see Gat stretching himself on the armchair, while he pointed to a bottle of vodka that was over the dresser.

'Do you mind?'

Carlos smiled at how comfortable Gat could get, and the fact that he didn't mind drinking heavy alcohols before a mission. He replied friendly, glad to have a distraction from his dark thoughts:

'Mi casa es su casa, Gat*'

'Gracias guey**' Johnny replied in his perfect Spanish, making a toast and taking a long swig.

Carlos hastily put the first clean shirt and pair of pants he found on the bathroom, and didn't care to finish combing his hair. He simply placed his purple skull cap over it in a hurry and left to the bedroom.

'Is the Boss ready too?' He asked after a hesitation. They lived under the same roof but hasn't seen her in days.

'Yeah, she is at the entrance telling Shaundi how she put the head of a Ronin on the barbecue grill'

'Shit, I didn't know that.' Carlos said, sitting on the bed to put his sneakers.

'Yeah, apparently she was bored as hell.' Gat joked. 'Just glad that we're best friends'

'You have nothing to fear on that side' Carlos smiled, though his own joke came out bitter. 'If I keep doing as I am, I'm not so sure I won't end up on the roast as well.'

'Come on kid. Jokes aside, you're just starting. We know that' Johnny assured him, taking his lips off the bottle for a moment. 'Besides, I know The Boss enough to tell that she adores you. '

'I'm not so sure about that anymore' He said, going to the side of his bed, to grab a shotgun. Gat seemed a bit intrigued, but Carlos changed the subject:

'What are we going to do on that boat?'

'Well, Shaundi knows this guy that works on the stands near the docks. Big shipment of Loa Dust can't sit quiet for long. If everything goes smoothly, we'll have enough Loa Dust to fill the hideout.'

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

'Shaundi wasn't kidding when she said that The Samedi were knee deep into black magic.' Johnny whispered, as he, Carlos and The Boss entered through the deck on the living parts of the boat. It was a small corridor, illuminated by candles; the dark walls were decorated with cabalistic symbols and skull tags.

The environment was everything but healthy.

Above their heads, suspended by thin wires, hanged animal carcasses; suspicious stains covered parts of the ground.

'Well, this is a meat cargo ship' Carlos commented, bending to pass under the wire.

The Boss kicked something on the floor, as if to make a point: A pile of bones and more than one human skull.

'This ain't no chicken carcass, look'

Johnny and Carlos turned to look at the remains, suddenly taken by an unpleasant sensation.

'Fuck… Human sacrifice.' Carlos muttered in disbelief and crossed himself. 'I thought this kind of shit only happened in movies or something…'

'These guys are fucked up' The Boss agreed as they proceeded into the cargo hold, against her will disturbed by the haunting discomfort that filled the building.

'Funny that no one is guarding a huge shipment like this.' Carlos considered.

He was right: Oddly enough they didn't find much resistance; the surprise factor must have been helping…

It seemed more like a ghost ship.

Gat was disappointed to find only one guy to shoot inside the room where many large boxes were stored, presumably containing the Loa Dust.

They started to open them, only to have another disappointing surprise.

'No drug.' Gat said finally, finding only frozen steaks on his box.

'Same for us' The Boss and Carlos inspected the last one.

They looked at each other and shrugged, ready to turn over. Waking up so early was useless, nothing of their interest could be found there. Was Shaundi high or something when she heard of this tip? No wonder the boat was almost empty of Samedi gang members, it had nothing on it.

On their way back, they passed over the dead body, the only Gat could count on today's score, and The Boss made them stop for a bit.

'I don't want to go back empty handed. Let's see if this guy has at least a sample on him, so we can give it to Laura.'

'Carlos, watch the door' Johnny said, starting to search the body. 'Hmm. Nada.'

'Where else could the sample be?' He checked the Samedi's pockets one more time.

'Hmm.' The Boss considered. 'I am pretty sure that it's in his rectum.'

Gat reacted in disgust immediately to this idea.

'Oh no, no. Shit you can't be serious?'

The Boss shrugged.

'They do that sometimes. In case the police che…'

'...Who will do it? Yo, I am not doing it.' He was quick to cut, so she looked at Carlos, who was even quicker to look away and pretend he wasn't there.

'Damn.' She sighed. 'Give me that plastic bag.'

Gat handed her a _Lick a Chick_ bag on the floor and couldn't help but turn his head to one side as he started to picture what would the retrieving be like.

'Rock, paper, scissor ?' She asked, bag in her hand.

'Fine.' Gat consented, putting one hand behind his back. 'Go!'

They played and he lost.

'Damn it!'

'You can't just use paper every time Gat.' Carlos slipped, but regretted it as soon as Johnny glanced at him with a killer look. Maybe he sucked at the game, but he could still kick his ass alright.

'Hey don't complain it's usually me who gets the shitty part…' The Boss added to his relief.

Her interlocutor winced, not knowing if he was to laugh or to puke.

'Literally.'

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

At the control room of that same boat, four men watched the Saints interacting on a black and white screen.

An elegant man with shaved head, dressed in a suit was listening to their conversation attentively through earphones. Standing up right next, was a very tall man with dreadlocks and piercing green eyes.

The other two were bodyguards for their Boss, clad in green and carrying rifles.

'Those are the so called Third Street Saints?'

The Leader of the Samedi seemed unimpressed and removed his earphones, then turned to his second in command.

'Yes General' Sunshine replied respectfully. 'The Leader of the Saints, and second in command Johnny Gat.'

'I don't see how such a pair of idiots could be causing our crew so much trouble.' His voice was impatient.

Sunshine was quick to get the hint and apologized with a small bow.

'I'm sorry that we allowed them to interfere with our business for so long. I'm taking care of it myself, you can go back in peace.'

'I'm counting on you my friend' The General raised and put one hand on Sunshine's shoulder.

Sunshine raised and humbly opened the door for his Boss.

As soon as the General left, he reached for an intercom and biped another part of the ship.

'Is everything ready?'

_'__Yes, Mr. Sunshine. We prepared the altar like you requested.'_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The theory was right: something that seemed like a small package of drug was retrieved from the dead guy's ass.

'Just so you remember, we didn't use to do those disgusting stuff back in the day.' Gat complained, and threw her the drug in retaliation for losing the game.

Out of reflex The Boss grabbed it in the air, regretting it immediately.

'Yeah, we will need to wash this bag before we give it to Shaundi.' She stated, holding the package away from her nose.

Carlos was going to add something to this conversation, but a faint noise of something rolling and bumping its way multiple times on the floor drew his attention.

He had the time to recognize the object, but none of them had the time to leave the room.

A flash bang.

It did its stunning effect in half a second, leaving the Saints without vision and faint ringing on their ears.

So much for the contact that gave them the false info about the shipment. This was a trap, pure and simple.

The Boss could feel someone grabbing her by the hair, after punches and kicks rain over her, Gat and Carlos. They couldn't even figure where the blows came from. When they regained their senses, the Samedi had wrapped their wrists strongly with ropes.

'Mr. Sunshine has plans for you three.' One of them said, as they dragged them into the engine room of the boat.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

'What's taking them so long?' Shaundi asked Pierce. Lazy Friday, they enjoyed some take in from Apollos's in front of the TV. She was unable to reach Gat on the phone.

'Don't worry girl, they're probably done with the Samedi already. By now they must be 'researching' with all the Loa they got.' Pierce answered with a significant smile.

'Assholes…' Shaundi muttered. 'This is a gang, we're supposed to share, right?'

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sunshine waited, dressed in a long and green ceremonial robe, bare feet and for the first time without his colored knit hat. Behind the trio spotted, much to their disbelief, an improvised altar with many candles, skulls and tapestries.

'This is getting worst by the second.' Johnny muttered.

'Bow before the Sons of Samedi!' He commanded, but as this got nothing but faint laughs from the prisoners, he came closer.

'It's like this, by drinking the blood of our enemies, that we the Sons of Samedi, make ourselves stronger and prevail over our rivals!' He raised his arms in fanatic enthusiasm towards the altar, and the other gang members cheered, equally touched by these words.

He turned to The Boss and smiled, then stopped his gaze over Gat and Carlos, with delighted anticipation. Apparently, he enjoyed that part of the job a little too much.

'Let them go, you already have me. I give you my word that The Saints will leave your gang alone.' She said.

'They also disrespected us. They followed your orders when you had our farm burned, our men killed and our territory stolen. But don't feel sorry for them, you'll be all together soon.'

'You sick piece of shit!' She spat on his face, and one of his men immediately smashed his rifle on her head, revolted for that lack of respect towards Sunshine. The Boss dropped to the ground, groaning in pain. She brought one hand weakly to her head but couldn't even feel the wound. This was followed by a kick in the stomach, in the meaning of suppressing any more disrespectful behavior towards their superior.

Gat shivered in rage and vigorously chest bumped into the aggressor, knocking the man out of balance and hoping to draw their attention to him so they would leave his friend alone.

As he received a phenomenal punch in the stomach, he soon joined The Boss, face down on the ground, and the two exchanged a pained look, understanding each other: So far they were out of ideas.

Only Carlos stood quiet, though shaking in indignation and blazing the Samedi with a glance of pure hate. He stepped up, hopping that he would be picked first.

Sunshine shook his head negatively:

'Ladies and leaders first'. He made a sign for the gangsters, who bent to cut the ropes that encircled The Boss's wrists. 'Take her'

'If its blood you want take me, you bastards! Let her go!' Carlos voice screamed in the background.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

*** Make yourself at home.**

**** Thanks dude.**

**Next chap very soon! ****J**


	11. Perv Behind an Angel Face

**WARNING: Lemons on this chapter, don't like don't read. I waited a long time to post this :) ****Oh and I don't own Saints Row, etc, etc…**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The two Samedi dragged me towards the black altar, forcing me to sit on it. Sunshine paused to concentrate and started to mutter prayers, recite verses in an unknown language. He seemed to have slipped into some sort of religious ecstasy.

If I didn't find myself being an important part of this sick bullcrap, I would be probably laughing my ass off then. But instead, it was pure panic that started to crawl through my body. I didn't believe in black magic, but did in crazy people doing crazy shit.

I can still hear his creepy voice:

'It is time.'

My nervous eyes recognized an object on his hand. It was some sort of weird rod: A skull on one side and a blade on the other.

The Samedi were on each side of me, painfully holding my arms. At the sign, they lowered me down and my back found the cold stone. All I had to stare in that moment was the iron of the platform over us, and the crazy priest's ecstatic expression.

Another unpleasant sensation of cold spread through my skin as Sunshine tore part of my shirt open, exposing my chest to the triangular blade, now touching the spot near to my heart.

I heard my friends cursing with exasperation on the background.

Shit. If a plan was ever going to present itself, it had to be now.

I gazed around, my mind desperately considering everything in the environment within a few seconds.

All the adrenaline must have increased my senses.

I just found something on that altar that could be our salvation.

I raised my head and my gaze searched for Gat's, I addressed an intelligence look to the boys, as if to tell them to be on their guards.

For the first time I saw Johnny pale, but he nodded back, and waited.

I drew a deep breath to gather all the strength left, making a tremendous effort to twist one arm and break free, trying to ignore the pain from my skin been cut by the blade in that movement. It didn't go deep, but blood squished freely on what was left of my shirt.

In a desperation move, I reached for one of the candles in the altar and threw molten wax on one of the Samedi's face. He stumbled back and screamed:

'Aaaah! Bitch!'

It created a moment of confusion that the guys were quick to take advantage from. I kicked the other Samedi, then hopped out off the altar and tried to grab a candelabrum to defend myself, but no sooner than my hands touched the iron a breath taking pain made me gasp, and let go of the weapon.

Sunshine twisted one of my arms brutally behind my back. I winced while he was screaming in my ear:

'That is blasphemy!'

He took the sharp part of the rod and was ready to slice my throat open, if I didn't manage to smash my heels on his bare feet, smiling in satisfaction at the loud scream it drew from him.

Of course it didn't stop him for long, he attacked back, and I brought the fight to the ground as he was much taller than me.

I quickly turned to check on the others and was relieved to see that Gat and Carlos brawled their way too.

Always there when you needed him, Gat came and broke our fight by kicking Sunshine in the head.

I gazed at Carlos who was also holding himself pretty well against his opponent, and for a moment though, that is it, we're leaving this boat alive.

We decided to take a dash before Sunshine recovered and rushed to the iron stairs that led to the exit, with one single purpose, _get the fuck out of that sick place_.

Johnny went first, followed by me and Carlos.

We were halfway up when the doors in front of us opened and two more green shirts appeared.

Johnny was closer so they threw themselves at him. I rushed to help Gat since I was the only one that wasn't tied, but it was too late. They used a stun gun to bring him to the ground, and since I was standing right next, got zapped too.

Brutal hands grabbed my leg and the taser came in action again, A Samedi was pulling me up the steel stairs with him.

I still had the time to look at Carlos, who came closer to help.

'Run Carlos, run!' I shouted.

We didn't have a chance anymore, but he did.

I saw him hesitating so I made it an order:

'Get the fuck out of here!'

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Carlos didn't stop running until he passed over that creepy corridor they used to access the interior of the boat, his eyes suddenly resting on a black candle.

'Shit, I'm pretty sure that it will hurt' He muttered, putting the ropes on his wrist over the flame. To avoid paying so much attention to the physical sensation, he concentrated on what he had to do, pushing back the feeling of panic: The Boss and Gat could be dead right now.

That she returned his feelings or not, it wasn't important; all he knew was that he wasn't going to let her like this...

'There's gotta be something on that boat that I can use.'

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Even if hopeless, the two Saints never stopped fighting.

Gat kicked the Samedi tormenting them off the platform, killing him on the fall.

Meanwhile The Boss had to go down the stairs and hurry throw herself at Sunshine, who was now shooting at them both.

Gat didn't waste a single second and went to the last man standing (who was quite bulky), bear hugging him. It caused his rifle to fire down over the steel platform, making the room under it to be a rather unsafe place to stay.

Not in the slightest distracted by this danger, Sunshine kept pushing The Boss towards the altar with his rod as they fought, unable to renounce his original project. She wasn't in such a good shape, and had to step back in that direction against her will, as he expertly swung the blade in the air, almost hitting her.

To her misfortune, while dodging one of his slashes she tripped over the body of a dead Samedi, and kissed the ground.

She landed on something cold that hurt her stomach, but did her best not to show to Mr. Sunshine just how happy she was when she realized what the object was.

He approached, seeing that his opponent wouldn't turn or get up, and presumed that he won the fight.

His imposing shadow reflected on the wall, the edge of the blade on his rod fantastically reshaped by the reflection of the candles, ready to discharge the blow over the Boss's lowered head.

Except, she drew a Vice, discharging a good number of bullets in his body.

Sunshine tripped over limply.

Like a weird, bloody doll and fell on his knees, sliding sideways.

'Phew!'

The Boss bent over a little and had the forehead pressed on the floor, catching her breath. She drew one more breath and prepared to go help Gat upstairs.

But as she turned, a hand griped her throat, with iron like tenacity.

What the fuck? The dead returned?

Sunshine raised her in the air and walked forward, never stopping from squeezing her throat. How he could still be alive…?

She just _shot_ him at least five times!

By the ultimate irony she soon found herself lying on the altar again. The thing with Sunshine was that you could never be sure which time was really going to be the last.

'_Fucking hell!_' She thought, seeing that in spite of everything her situation didn't improve. Sunshine's grip was so strong, she was starting to black out from the lack of air, her mind started to race in panic as she was been asphyxiated. She grabbed his hands but there was no strength left in her fingers.

Out of nowhere, disconnected images from her past started to pass in her mind's eye at lightning speed.

**_She was seven years old, waiting at a long and crowded corridor of a public hospital in Mexico. Her dirty hands painfully held a piece of cloth to her bleeding mouth._**

**_People were saying things in front of her, bluntly. Only fragments of their conversation could be heard:_**

**_'_****_No she doesn't have anyone to take her'_**

**_'_****_Forget about it, he broke the girl's jaw. He won't pay for anything.'_**

**_Weirdly, the hospital disappeared and now she was a teenager, dressed in rather shitty, shabby clothing as she used a public phone to talk to someone. _**

**_She barely had the time to acknowledge this vision and the picture changed already, out of control. Her heart reacted painfully as she recognized a stunning man with dark skin talking to her at a graveyard, a group of people dressed in purple observing them._**

**_He held her shoulders solemnly:_**

**_'_****_You earned your colors today.' Now her heart was flooded with gratitude and pride._**

**_The scenario shifted again, she found herself in an abandoned church: A young Asian man patted her on the shoulder and said 'You don't look like much. But then, I don't look like I have an eight inch cock so I guess we're full of surprises'._**

**_Now you could see a fancy building, on the background countless bodies of gangsters dressed in yellow. A man with intimidating style and class was giving her a pair of keys to his penthouse, in his attitude, there was respect and admiration._**

**_Except in the next second she was in the living room of a house in the suburbs, watching a beautiful woman tied to a chair. In the blink of an eye a bald man swung his sword and decapitated her. She wanted to run after him and make him pay for what he did, but this was quickly followed by a blinding explosion and the feeling of being deceived. Blind rage pumped in her veins, but it was completely calmed as the last flashback presented itself._**

**_A pale young man was staring at her, dressed in an orange jumpsuit. She told him 'Do you really expect me to trust some guy I don't even know?' Although, she knew instinctively, that she could. Carlos… But he managed to escape, and that was a relief._**

'Val! Val!'

A familiar voice was screaming, bringing her back to reality with a kick. She was surprised that someone was calling her that and realized that she could breathe again.

Sunshine loosened the grip, preferring her to be conscious to feel the blade pass through her heart.

Was it to fulfill some request of their sect's strange rituals, or was it simply for sadistic reasons? Impossible to say.

The sharp blade shone inches apart from her chest, ready to be used.

She turned to see who was calling her as she didn't have the strength to do more, and recognized Gat across the large room.

He knocked the Samedi down and started to run down the stairs, but there was no human effort that could make him arrive in time.

She felt sorry for him, regretting that he might follow her shortly…

She gazed at Sunshine's piercing eyes, and expected with indifference the cold pain that should cut the strings that linked her to life, but Carlos was back.

Even if unarmed he discharged a punch between Sunshine's eyes, so strongly that the priest was knocked off his feet.

He grabbed The Boss by the arm, taking her out of the altar and placing himself protectively between her and the crazy voodoo gangster.

Sunshine swung his blade in the air, successfully hitting his neck, and smiled as blood started to run down his torso.

'You're finished my friend, accept that there is no way out of this for you' He said, pointing at a small legion of Samedi that started to invade the room.

'My ass!' Carlos said, taking something from under his coat, and tossing it over some engines, making it impossible to be retrieved.

He raised his hand to show that he just pressed a button on a small remote control.

'**_Beep beep'_**

'SHIT! Bomb!'

Everybody panicked and he didn't waste time to grab the Boss' hand, guiding her to the exit. As they passed by Johnny, his face shone with recognition. That silent compliment coming from the badass he feared and had admiration for at the same time mattered a lot.

'Nice job. Let's get the fuck out of here!'

They reached the deck in no time, kicking the mass of screaming people that tried to reach their way out as well.

Helped by Gat, he tossed The Boss on the water first, jumping right after as the meat cargo exploded with all its creepy craziness.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Later that night, Gat organized an improvised party at the hideout to celebrate Carlos' heroic deed. And it turns out he did a pretty good job. He even managed a last minute call to get some top class strippers and a DJ.

It barely started and everybody was already having a hell of a time. The whole gang was eager to celebrate the fact that what could have been a disastrous defeat, turned out to be a smashing victory at the last minute. It was a fight for many heroes, one in particular. Almost the totality of the gang appreciated this kid, for his kindness and loyalty. Everyone was looking forward to praise his action.

The man who saved the day was still was in his bedroom, changing his ragged clothes after a quick drop at the infirmary to put a bandage over his neck.

As he headed downstairs, an enormous, enthusiastic choir greeted him. Everybody stopped everything they were doing to cheer; a few rounds of ammo were also fired on the roof to celebrate.

Overwhelming.

It was like a dream. All of this was for _him._ He felt so grateful for this warm welcome that it got him speechless. Carlos felt flattered and actually pretty proud of himself for once.

_'__Ah, bro, I wished you were here to see this. You would have been so fucking proud of your little brother'_.

Gat was standing at the last step, waiting. He nimbly made his way up, raising his arms, and the crowd hushed. His presence alone was enough to impose silence.

'All I can say is...' He steadily grabbed his hand, shaking it strongly to demonstrate his recognition. 'You fucking rocked it today.' He raised his bottle in the air to propose a toast and the whole gang followed. 'To Carlos!'

The were louder than ever. His hand hurt, crushed under Johnny's mighty grip, but he didn't care. This had everything to be the best day of his life. He joined his palms and waved it in the air, thanking everybody.

'_Jesus. This is better than winning the godamn world cup!'_

There was one face he wanted the most to see him up there, surrounded by all this triumph.

He looked in the crowd for The Boss, but was disappointed to notice she was nowhere to be seen.

He and Johnny headed downstairs, as the gang resumed their partying and the DJ blasted music through the speakers.

'The Boss is in her room, I dunno why she didn't come yet, but I'm sure she won't miss a party like this for the world.' Gat told him, like he suddenly guessed his thoughts.

They were making their way through the crowd with difficulty, people stopped to compliment him or to give a tap on the shoulder, finally carrying him on their shoulders. Gat left him there having his moment and headed for The Boss' room to check if she was ok.

Maybe she wasn't feeling so good? It was not like her to miss a party in the honor of a Lieutenant who saved her life, he knew she always liked to thank her crew personally when something extraordinary happened...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Boss was sitting at the corner of the bed for more than half an hour, chin in one hand. She must have been immersed in unpleasant thoughts, because she was frowning and impatiently shaking a leg.

She had make up, her hair was dry and done. The bruises and cuts she had from the confrontation were not a big deal; she went to parties in far worst condition. All that was missing now was to put on her outfit, hanging in a chair right in front of the bed. Somehow she seemed to find this last step too difficult.

A knock at the door interrupted all the deep thinking.

'You ok there?'

She put a silk robe over her bra and opened the door.

'It's you Johnny. What's up?' She sounded relieved and tilted her head to one side, inviting him to enter.

He lied on the bed, in his usual friendly irreverence.

'Wanted to know what is taking you so long. Laura said she won't be letting anyone near the space cake 'till you get there.' He took a swig from his bottle. 'You women take forever to get dressed. I remember that Eesh… I was always late because of her… Well.' He stopped himself, and simply threw the whisky at her 'Want some?'

'No thanks.' She threw it back.

'Wait.' He said, suddenly taking his feet down and sitting to face her. 'What is bugging you?'

She shrugged and replied, trying to sound indifferent like always:

'Nothing man.'

'Boss...' He started, lowering his head so his eyes were visible from behind his glasses. 'You can bullshit anyone but me. No liquor? Cut the crap.'

It was annoying, all this pushing, but he was right. She could lie to anybody, not to him.

She took a few steps towards Gat and grabbed his bottle, taking a deep sip as she leant on the table in front of him.

'I'm feeling a bit weird tonight.'

'What happened?'

'Nah, don't want to talk about it. I think I will stay in and sleep it off.'

'Ok... If you need to talk or anything, you know where to find me.' He tapped her shoulder sympathetically.

'Thanks Johnny.'

He stood up and passed the door, but suddenly remembered something and turned on his heels, his head poking at the frame:

'Boss? Is there something you want me to tell Carlos on your behalf?'

She sighed heavily and answered:

'Right. Tell him what he did was fucking impressive. And that... I wished I could tell him all myself.'

'He will be glad. Too bad you're not coming. He really deserves it.'

'Gat?' She called at the last minute, trying to make it sound as casual as possible. 'Have you ever seen someone differently, all of a suddenly?'

'I dunno what you mean exactly, but, yup.'

'So?'

He chuckled in amusement, having enough experience in life to know how such things ended, even if he didn't have a clue of who she was talking about.

'Just wear a condom. Sweet dreams.'

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The party was a roof raiser. Now it was 4 am and most people's steam's were blow off from the crazy shit they did and all the drugs. The hideout was a mess of empty cans, melted foam and beer puddles. Some Saints were even sleeping on the stairs, or over the pool table. The few men still standing were heading out to greet sunrise with a street race.

If one was looking for Gat would find him sleeping soundly. He was lying over the counter of the bar, glasses still on. A kind soul put a blanket over him, his shirt was gone and his shoes too. A ridiculously large number of shot glasses were pilling up next to an Urban TK, indicating that whatever dangerous game that was played, he probably came out as the winner.

Only Shaundi left the party early to a more private one, carrying her soon to be ex to a room.

It was next to impossible to sleep well with all the noise that went on.

The Boss was starting to grow claustrophobic. As the loud music stopped and voices were starting to fade, she decided that most people were off.

It was clear to go out.

She had to avoid someone at all costs. Why? She wasn't sure, but a gut feeling was telling her it was the best thing to do.

She put her robe and followed her way to the balcony to have a smoke, they went back inside. On her way back to the room, she crossed Pierce running up the stairs. He seemed excited as he adjusted his cap in his head, and was talking to someone, she couldn't see yet.

'Hurry up! No matter what those assholes say, I'm riding the Vortex!' He looked up and finally noticed a figure leaning against a column. 'Morning Boss! You feeling better?'

She nodded vaguely as she heard someone catching up behind Pierce and turned to see who it was.

Carlos was still awake, apparently.

She gazed at him, hoping that she could still see him in the old light.

His eyes concentrated on hers for a sec and he smiled sadly, surely from the absence in the party.

All the effort was useless. He seemed so different. His exterior was the same, but she couldn't seem him as a kid anymore. She had a strange will to bury her head on that chest, that was always open for her, always inviting… Then sink into that feeling of sweetness, of belonging that seemed to walk hand in hand with Carlos. Allow herself to be comforted in those arms that were so protecting, and get closer to that soul that also longed for understanding and love. Ironically, behind all his shyness he was the first men she met that was strong and consistent enough to make her feel totally safe.

She had to muffle the will to call him, and looked away cuz the eye contact was becoming unusually long, and simply headed for the gun supply. She had to do something to keep her mind busy.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

'What are you doing here?' She asked, lowering her gun. 'I thought you were racing with Pierce.'

The Boss was surprised to see Carlos opening the door to the studio she broke in at Sommerset, hunting for Brotherhood drug labs.

'The Brotherhood it's still my job right? Even if I keep screwing it up. I am still the Lieutenant responsible for it.' He said bitterly, charging his shotgun. For a change, he sounded really pissed.

'I don't remember telling you to do so.' She replied dryly, his stubbornness was starting to hit a nerve.

'I see. _Like last time_.' He said, releasing his resentment about the boat episode.

'Yeah. Like last time. Were you crazy?!'

She was also more pissed than she expected. Maybe something else, more overwhelming, was reacting inside, and being angry was the only way she knew to deal with that.

'What was I supposed to do? Let you get killed?'

She found nothing to counter and kept silent. He was right, if he had followed her orders, she and Gat would be dead.

'You're _welcome_ by the way.' He snapped, turning to leave.

In the quick moment their eyes met The Boss read so much bitter disappointment that her almost always inaccessible heart was gripped.

Yes, she had seen mortal fear, hate, and despair in the eyes of people she killed before. It did nothing to her. When she was burying Shogo alive to a choir of his blood freezing screams of mercy, nothing but hate and delight worked her heart.

But it with Carlos it's always been different. All it took was one look from those wide, dark eyes and everything that was bad in her seemed to go to a distant place.

She reached for him, and placed a hand on his shoulder:

'I just freaked when I thought you could have died because of me.'

'...You are just feeling guilty!' He answered, turning his head away.

'And why is that?'

'You know why. After that stupid shit I pulled, you...'

'Forget it. Stop beating yourself down.'

'Hmph... I shouldn't be giving you hard time.' He replied, realizing his frustration was pushing him over the edge. 'You're one of the few people who respect me, in spite of all the shame I put myself through out there. Don't worry, I won't let how I feel interfere in my job anymore.'

He got it off his chest and she listened, conquered.

'Please... Don't! You, Carlos, deserve no shame! And you never embarrassed, or disappointed me. No one less than a real man could do what you did. I know I never told you this before, but…' She passed one hand in her hair, uneasily. 'You are the person I respect the most in the gang. Just like I respect Gat, I swear…'

Those words were all he could take; Carlos quickly grabbed her face with both hands, kissing her affectionately. No sooner than he realized what he was doing, he stopped.

'I'm sorry.' He said, embarrassed. 'Wow, this keeps getting better. I swore to you I would never do this again, it's...'

She said nothing but stepped closer, gently touching the bandage his neck, the silent reminder of what he was ready to sacrifice for her. Then let her hand go up to his face and caressed his cheek, his jaw, and the side of his lips, with so much kindness and passion that it was hard to believe someone like her was capable of this.

Carlos shock didn't last long, heart pumping fast, he held her head closer and pressed his lips on hers, slipping his tongue inside her mouth.

Her hands slid under his shirt, pressing his muscles.

He broke the kiss to pull her closer to his body with both arms, placing them tightly at her waist as his face sunk on her neck.

'Boss…!' He breathed.

She inhaled deeply, and her hands grasped his skin harder. She soon felt a little spasm of happiness contract his torso. Carlos kept breathing heavily, unable to speak.

'I thought about you the whole day.' She confessed.

'Look at me…' He requested, pulling her chin up. His gaze locked on The Boss's. He searched for one of her hands and put it over his chest, making her feel his heart pumping under her fingers.

He was helplessly smiling, in his gigantic eyes there was all the caring, all the loyal love in the world…

In the Boss's heart, a burning sensation was spreading. Something was coming into light, strongly.

Carlos kept smiling as he saw the changes operating in her expression.

He slowly approached his lips to hers, invading her mouth again with his tongue. As she parted her lips more, allowing him more space, he eagerly sucked her saliva.

Their tongues played with each other tenderly, but Carlos' cock started to harden. He knew how much he was ready for her.

She smiled as she felt his body reacting.

The Boss broke their kiss to give him ascending kisses from his well defined torso 'till the neck, softly but deeply, with that violent adoration that characterized all of her affections.

His hands sunk on her hair…

The sensation of her hot lips on his skin was making his body pulse with desire.

It cried out for hers. He breathed heavily as he carefully grabbed her cheeks in one hand, his voice breaking: 'Don't do this or I swear...'

'Fuck me...' She purred bluntly as she reached his ear.

His head snapped up right on as he understood the words. But his surprise wasn't long

Carlos carried The Boss to the bed at the side the room and his body covered hers urgently.

His lips searched for her mouth as a tell tale sound of a zipper arrived to her ears.

He suddenly pulled her skirt out of the way and entered her, without breaking their kiss or giving her any warning.

She had to gasp a bit in surprise in his mouth. His rhythm was careful but passionate from the start, each trust sending a rush of excitement through her limbs.

All of her senses concentrated on that sweet invasion as his warmth, his scent and his taste washed over her.

Their bodies, connected, rocked back and forth.

The pleasure of being inside her made his fingers clench on the sheets, the Saint Lieutenant had waited so long for this; he broke their kiss and looked at her dead in the eye:

'Yes, keep going! Honey… I wanted you too, so bad.' She pleaded hugging his body closer.

She kept looking in his eyes, his gaze made her heart melt and her legs weak, her mouth was slightly open from the pleasure each pump caused into her delicate frame. His manly body, however, sensed exactly how hard he could go to keep her enjoying this.

And enjoying she was, she hungrily squeezed her hips against his in turn.

'Ahh.' He inhaled heavily, shivering, and couldn't help but grin.

His attention switched as he took one look down to his manhood appearing and disappearing inside of her. The grin he had stretched to a sly smile, and he pushed his hips fully into her body, only to hear the Boss let out a scream of pleasure.

Then, Carlos withdrew his member slowly, almost completely, only to trust it fast and deep, then again, and again.

'You're amazing!' She gasped again. The Boss never recalled feeling so godman horny in her whole life.

He grunted, clearly turned on.

In response, he increased his speed from passionate to an almost animalistic desire. The Boss squeezed her eyes shut, begging for more.

His lips searched her mouth and he pulled out from her, planning his next move.

Carlos sat at the corner of the bed and pulled The Boss over his lap.

He let his hand slide down to her back, towards her stomach and down to her lower area, using his fingers on her. His face found his way around her hair gently, his voice whispered in her ear, shivering in delight.

'How wet you are.'

Her body rocked to each strike, she smiled in ecstasy as she felt his caring arms guarding her tightly.

Carlos paid uninterrupted attention to her every move, eagerly drinking the soft moans that escaped her throat.

'Yes, mi amor, I like so much to see you like this. I want to see you cum for me.'

The Boss felt that she was close to the edge.

'...Carlos!' She moaned loudly, tilting her head backwards. Her nails dug on his skin as her body rocked, making her breasts go up and down.

Her saying his name like this was more than he could take. He grunted as he shoved her to the bed and placed himself between her legs, mind clouded.

'I love you, you hear that?' He hissed, quickly squashing his lips on hers.

She felt that burning sensation again at those words, and abandoned herself to the sensation of being one with him.

He was trusting without control now, releasing all the desire kept inside.

A lot of things were suddenly rushing inside. Lust and love, were mixing up. Feelings and physical sensations adding on top of the other like they would explode.

He was about to withdraw himself again as he felt he was very close, but The Boss wrapped her legs tightly around him, urging him to release everything inside her.

'Hmmm!' He followed almost immediately after.

She could feel warm liquid flowing from her entrance into her thighs, as his head collapsed on her bosom. Her shaking hands started to gently caress his hair as he caught his breath, exhausted.

'Wow. That was...' She stated when she recovered.

'I am just making it up to you for not been the perfect Lieutenant.' Carlos joked, raising his head, his full lips still flushed from the orgasm he had.

'Hmmm...Now I see that you're quite the perv behind an angel face.' She chuckled.

He feigned indignation, and kissed her collarbone softly, as his breath started to get back to normal:

'I dunno what you're talking about girl. I am quite the gentleman. I even thank people after throwing them off a car.'

Both laughed at this, going from torrid lovers to best friends with the biggest of ease.

They got interrupted though, by noises of tires. According to the multiple roaring sounds, more than one car was parking at the entrance of the dorm.

'Time to get out of here?' He asked.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**First Lemon scene on this fic: Again, sorry for the grammar mistakes. If you feel like it, please leave a review, as a member or as a guest. It always makes my day! Thanx for reading, 'till next chapter folks!**


	12. Carlos and The Boss

As Carlos walked down the worn wood stairs that lead to the hotel, some Saints were starting to wake up and repopulate the underground again. He muttered a distracted greet back to those that crossed his way, but didn't want to mingle with the crowd at the main hall and simply headed to his room. In his head, there was only one will. To be alone and think about the events of that morning.

Kicking off his shoes and removing his beanie, he let his body fall lazily on the bed.

He should have been tired, but sleeping felt like miles away.

He stared at the ceiling, pulling his hair backwards with both hands. He felt the need to say it out loud so he could make it real, even if that expanding feeling in his chest would leave no doubt about it:

'The Boss and I had sex. The Boss and I had sex...!' He repeated, suddenly wishing to hug the whole world. The Saint turned his head to the side and his eyes caught on the mirror of the old vanity that used to belong to the hotel.

The man on the reflection smiled back at him in ecstatic disbelief. Something definitely changed about this guy...

Yup, that dude wasn't so lame, he thought. How could he be? Last night the whole gang celebrated his courage; today, the woman he loved gave in to his feelings.

He let out a satisfied sight and then closed his eyes. The images of their passionate encounter started to rush in his mind's eye. His senses could still feel her touch, the smell of her hair; echoes of her voice purring on his ear...

It was about five when he realized that he must've fall asleep.

He stretched and moved towards the signs of life in the hotel, crossing Pierce on his way there. His friend was surprised at the quiet but fulfilled vibe that emanated from Carlos, even if he tried not to show it so much.

'Hey. Blowing those Brotherhood dust labs put you in a good mood, huh? The Boss must be satisfied.'

Carlos nodded and made an ironic joke no one but himself could understand right now:

'It surely did, Pierce. And she is _very_ satisfied, I think.'

He left Pierce and reached the hall, where five other guys and chicks were gathering around the table. Carlos could see their attentive faces listening to The Boss and Shaundi, who discussed the final details of an important drug deal at the airport. He slowly approached the two lady gangsters, who had their backs turned to him, occupied with their exchange.

He was a bit nervous. What if, in spite of everything, The Boss' fear of commitment struck again, causing her to have a change of heart?

Acting casual, he leant on the table, pretending to show interest in what was been said. His hand was right next to hers, hidden by the table, so Carlos slid it closer and discreetly grabbed her little finger with his.

He felt his heart accelerating, The Boss didn't stop talking but curled her pinky around his thumb in response. An almost imperceptible, but unmistakable gesture of affection.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

If Gat didn't know The Boss so well he would have guessed that she was strange and even avoiding him since the party.

Today was another example. Toby gave the Saints contact to his cousin (because he needed help to get a van loaded with drugs pass the cops), and she asked Shaundi for back up. Gat knew about The Boss' competence, enough to be sure that she didn't even need help, but still...

Shaundi could be amazing when it came to tactics, but when the matter was fighting she wasn't the best person to watch your back. Besides, her and Gat blowing shit up together was almost a tradition.

The truth is that The Boss feared that Gat would guess the reason of her weird behavior. After all he was canny, and knew her by heart.

At first she even felt like telling him everything like she always did, but nope. Not this time. What happened in that dorm was... Different. She couldn't just spill it casually while sipping a drink like last time. She was still too confused about it to tell him. He was her best friend but he was also a dude, and not a very sensitive one. This was girl talk. Too bad Eesh wasn't here now... She could really use the advice of a 'normal' person right now.

As the group returned, he watched The Boss toss a small pile of bills on the table of her study, then walk from side to side, worryingly .

'Is everything ok Boss?' He asked, readjusting his glasses to look at her.

'Oh, fine, fine. I'm just a tad worried about the Brotherhood.' She mumbled, feeling bad for bullshiting him straight like this. Gat then just remembered something, and said:

'Last night you told me something about seeing someone differently, what was that about?'

'Did I? I guess I was high, don't quite remember…'

'Oh, no you were not. Cut the crap. This is the second time this week I have to say this, you're getting me worried.'

'Fuck off Gat, I can handle myself.'

She mumbled something that he couldn't understand in Spanish, and he proceeded:

'Wait. Were you talking about someone of our gang?'

Gat's eyes went from side to side, like if he was analyzing a lot of things in his head and trying to put the pieces of a puzzle together.

The Boss whispered with exasperation saying the first thing that came to her head before he had time to think too much:

'It's Pierce! Don't tell anyone, it's Pierce, Gat.'

His face was illuminated, finally having an answer.

'He is a nice guy, but a bit too full of himself, don't you think?'

'Yeah I know, I hate it but it turns me on at the same time. It is just a little crush.'

'Oh, that's why you didn't want to go to the party last night, because he was there. And… That is why you're always making fun of him.' Gat poked his finger at her philosophically.

'Exactly. We women are like this. The more we laugh at someone, the more we are into them.'

'I don't think all women are like this but… Well, you've always been hard to figure. Shit Boss. It's not easy to have a crush on someone you work with. I kind of understand why you're so strange lately.'

'As longs as this is between you and I Johnny. I would be much more comfortable if we never talked about this again.'

'Of course.' He nodded friendly, and to change the subject pointed at the hall where some boys were pilling their new stash of Loa Dust. ' I am going to help them driving this to Tobias', but will need an extra hand. Did you see Carlos?'

That name made some flashbacks pop wildly in her mind.

'Carlos?! Oh. No I haven't. I mean, I did a while ago, at the dorm.' She stuttered.

'Oh, ok.'

'Right. I'm off to bed now. Talk to you tomorrow man.' She patted his shoulder in a hurry and turned without looking back, making her way inside.

Shaundi, the silent witness to this conversation was quick to guess what was going on.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Boss closed the door, tossing her coat over the armchair.

She hid her face in her hands in shame, giving herself an involuntary review concerning her performance while lying to her best friend.

_'Did I just tell Johnny that I had a crush on Pierce?'_

Ok, could have been worst, Pierce was intelligent and kind of good looking but he was... Pierce.

As she took a few steps towards the bathroom to remove her make up, she heard the worn floor crack at the weight of someone's feet.

The late night invader raised his hands a bit and laughed lowly at the gun that was now pointed at his face, jesting:

'Are you going to kill me Boss?'

She scowled, not finding it so cute as she recognized him in time:

'Carlos, you nuts? Are you trying to get shot?'

'No.' He leant, and stole a quick kiss. 'I just came to see you.'

'Yeah. Wise move getting into my room like this. Did anyone see you?' She inquired.

'No ma'am. Can I put my arms down now?' She saw that he was slightly making fun of her, though his eyes had that affectionate flame that had the power to crumble any resistance.

'At ease, soldier.' She smiled, rolling her eyes indulgently and stepping closer to him. As soon as his arms went down, they found their way around her waist.

'So, what did you do all day?' He asked in his accented voice.

'Drug deal.' She replied, taking a cigarette from the pocket of her shorts. 'You?'

'Just hanging around. There's something I've been wanting to ask you...'

She raised her both eyebrows, amused at his shy tone, bidding him to continue.

'How come you changed your mind about me after that day at the Frat?'

She lit the cig, bringing it up to his mouth. He took a drag but coughed it up right after.

'What happened there?'

'I don't really smoke.'

'You don't?'

'Long story. Come on, you didn't answer my question.' He hit her gently in the arm.

She gave him a playfully look and blew the smoke up in the air, while pretending to be searching her memory.

She had to laugh affectionately at the worried look he was now displaying and brushed her thumb against his lower lip.

'That day at the frat crib you showed me another part of you, but then, there was our last confrontation with the Samedi.' She said, her voice becoming lower, caressing his face tenderly with one hand . 'When you came back for me, I was like, wow, that's a man. You were a real hero for me that day.'

Listening to this tough woman talk about him in such a way made that feeling in his chest blow up and grow a million times. He grabbed the hand she used to caress him and kissed her palm, holding it there. 'Can you say that again?'

She chuckled and got her face very close to his, articulating every word.

'Carlos Mendoza, you're my hero... You like that?'

He reclined to her boson, displaying a deep feeling of belonging.

'**Mucho..**.*'

'**Te he extranado…****' She said as her cheek touched his head.

He turned it to one side, observing her silently.

It didn't take much for The Boss to understand what was going on. She put of her cig and started to undo the little buttons of her shirt. Carlos sat on the bed as if to tell her to keep going, while he devoured her with his eyes.

She turned to remove her purple denim shorts and underwear, feeling his gaze on her bare skin.

She turned to find out that he abandoned his spot and was now inches away from her.

He got closer and pulled a bit on her wrists, making The Boss part her arms to enjoy the full sight of her breasts and undressed body for the first time.

She almost never dressed herself in a revealing way, yet he couldn't find a single flaw in that hourglass silhouette.

Carlos took one retreating step and his eyes followed her every curve in admiration, stopping shamelessly on the most erotic parts.

Funny enough, she had to look away shyly for a second.

He bit his lip in delight at her reaction and turned her face to him again. Her cheeks were flushed and hot on his hand.

'I didn't know you could be like this preciosa.' He teased, his heart melting even more. 'Are you the shy one now? Hmm…?' He poked her face with his nose, and his voice got deeper, with a mix of love and lust. 'If you're blushing now, imagine if I do this then…'

He lowered his head and took one of nipples entirely in his mouth.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I sat on the bed and pulled his body closer, shaking. He placed himself between my legs and I felt a huge rush of excitement, anticipating what would follow. Then, just like that, involuntarily smiled at him, for I couldn't believe that I could feel that way or that something so good could happen to me.

He gave me a deep look in return, kissing each of my hands lovingly, and started to remove his own clothing.

I leant to help him with the task. He stood still to make it easier for me as he simply enjoyed watching me do.

While I removed his shirt and started to pull his pants down, his hand played around my hip, his palms then slid up and down my butt.

My lips craved for his skin, I kissed his chest, his stomach, allowing my tongue enjoy his taste.

My hand brushed over the bump on his boxers, massaging it.

It caused him to shiver and interrupt me by urgently placing his hands on my shoulder, pushing down and climbing on top of me, hungrily kissing me all over: On the arms, breasts and thighs.

His breath was very quick then; I could tell that he was having a hard time to control himself and laid back on the bed.

He bit and sucked on my bottom lip, his voice completely blurred:

'Say you missed me again.'

I repeated the words but the end of the sentence was cut as I let out a moan, he slid himself entirely inside me as I spoke. I closed my eyes, it felt incredibly good.

He didn't waste any time and started to move back and forth, nesting his head between my neck and left shoulder, his low groans increasing along with the deepness of each trust.

He was a nice, gentle guy at first. But as our passion got wilder I felt all the intensity of a desire that you would never guess a man as shy as him could express.

He pounded quickly and deep into me, holding my hips in place, it almost hurt, but eventually all my senses converged to a huge wave of pleasure.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Boss woke up after a brief hour of sleep, and looked around to recognize her whereabouts.

She felt her head leaning against something warm, and turned her gaze in that direction.

Carlos was asleep, one arm up while lying on his back, head slightly turned to the side, against his hand. A bit of the sun's emerging light caught on the classical lines of his face. He looked even more innocent now than when he was awake, if that was at all possible. Most of his bared torso was emerging from the sheets, she could hear the sound of his regular breath, and couldn't help but grin at his sight, feeling a lot of affection for him.

However, it was time to go. He had to leave her room before it was morning and the corridors would be full of passing Saints.

'Carlos...' She whispered, getting closer. He only moved a bit, still immersed in sleep, so she brought one hand to his hair and stroke it. He mumbled a bit, not really waking up, so she pressed a long kiss on his cheek, calling him again and even more sweetly now. 'Carlos? I'm sorry, but you have to go before the gang is around.'

He took one second to integrate in reality again, but as soon as he understood that she was right next, and caressing him so lovingly, he smiled broadly and pulled her under his weight.

'Hi.' He said, slowly opening his eyes to find hers as she brushed her fingers on his face.

'Hi sweetie.'

He leant and she felt all the warmth of his lips against hers.

'What time is it?'

'Must be six.'

'It's ok. Go out through the other side to towards the balcony, no one will see you cuz the guys always use the big stairs when they come this way.'

She sat on the edge of the bed, looking for her clothes on the floor as a caressing hand rubbed her back and he watched her do. Then he reached for his pants too and when both were ready, headed to the door, hand in hand while been as silent as possible.

She opened the door cautiously and poked her head outside, checking both sides.

It was clear. They exchanged one last kiss before Carlos sneaked out, caring his shoes on his hand to avoid making any noise.

He made his way through the part of the hotel that lead to Old Stilwater. But instead of proceeding to his room, turned again, passing by the statue's hall this time and going up to the street.

He didn't have a full night of sleep in days, but wasn't tired.

And, sleeping right now felt like blasphemy, like wasting a great time to feel alive...

He started to walk around the neighborhood, not caring where to.

Why the early morning is so magical even if you are dead tired from the lack of sleep, yet everything feels so right because you had a great time the night before? I'm pretty sure you all had that feeling or will have it one day, maybe while returning from a party, watching the sky slowly get brighter, feeling a bit cold from the morning perhaps. That exclusiveness of those hours when no one is up yet, and you feel that the streets belong to you, or maybe that everything is quietly connecting to your happiness.

Carlos crossed his arms as the wind made him shiver a bit, thinking that he should have got a coat before leaving, but he was feeling too good to care.

What changed? He didn't know. Everything was the same, except, much better.

He would never have guessed that he could be at that place, after the rashness of the last few years.

But there he was.

'So this is like being fucking happy feels like?'

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

*** So much...**

**** I've missed you.**

**Yeah lemons, because life is dull without them :)**

**Thanks to everyone who's reading and helping with their advice and support, specially HanajimaFB :3**


	13. What Goes Around

The Saints had the totality of the drug market at Frat Row, and were starting to make a name at other territories as well. With The Ronin out of the way, in no time they would be prominent in that field, if it wasn't for the fact that The Samedi still held their fame for a reason. That's the thing with gangs, of you don't expand and cripple any concurrents, you're quickly out of business. In that purpose most orders that came from The Boss that season usually concerned fucking with other gang's production. It started with the burning of their drug farm, and now, Shaundi just gave them a heads up about more drug labs at the Elysian Fields.

After lunchtime, we'll find Gat and his best friend gladly tasting the joys of pyromania, making huge trailers jump several meters in the air at each explosion they caused.

Even if Gat had already ringing in his ears from all the mess they did, he still could make the difference between it and the ring tone coming from the Boss' pocket, and warned her between two shots.

A warm sensation started to spread from her chest as she retrieved the object, reading the name displayed on the screen.

She withdrew from the scene to answer it, taking shelter behind a van:

'Good morning...'

The place was noisy but one could still tell the voice on the other side was more than happy:

_'Holla querida. Did you sleep well?'_

She found herself smiling at the loving vibe emanating from each word.

'Very well. But, not a lot...' She said playfully.

Carlos chuckled a bit.

A loud burst coming from Johnny's Kurkov interrupted briefly the conversation.

'Sorry. Gat just killed a Samedi.'

_'Where are you?'_

'Popping some junk at the fields.'

_'Listen, do you think we can meet today? Wanna grab a bite?'_

'I'd love to.'

'C_ool. Meet me at the Centennial Beach tonight?'_

'Great. I'll see you there.'

_'Boss?'_

'Yup?'

_'Miss you. Take care.'_

'Later Papi.'

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

'Knock knock.' Shaundi poked her head at the semi-opened door of the room and found The Boss coming out of the shower in her robe.

'I'm busy, not now…! Oh, Shaundi. Thank God.' She whispered in relief. 'Give me five to get ready and meet me at Tee N Ay!'

Shaundi was so excited to hear the news she made her way to the bar really fast, in no time she reached Club that was indeed a few blocks away from the Crib.

'Hey you look great.' She took sit next to The Boss, who was wearing a very feminine dress, diving her hand in the complementary bowl of cheetos. The Boss wasted no time to order and grasp the first bottle of wine, drinking it directly without even waiting for the bartender to give her a glass.

'Why so nervous, what happened? Oh, let me guess you and...'

'...What happened? Well Shaundi, I will tell you what happened: I fucked Carlos, that is what happened! No! that is not accurate.' She corrected, chuckling nervously. 'I actually made love to Carlos.'

'Oh my, I am glad I am sitting.' Shaundi said, shocked. She smelled smoke alright, but it turned out to be the burning of Rome.

The Samedi lieutenant drew a long breath, regaining herself. 'You actually said…!'

'...Don't repeat it!'

'Ok, ok! Don't freak out. I knew you liked him. You were just too dumb to realize it. It was a matter of time if you ask me…'

'...What?!'

'Hey, I saw it, if he screws up you're never mad at him, but with me and Pierce… Not that I am complaining, but you never reacted the same. Besides, what am I saying? I never screw up, now Pierce, that's another thing.'

'Not helping.'

'Listen, I know we don't know each other for that long.' Shaundi. 'But you can trust me for that. She grabbed The Boss' arm to stop her from playing nervously with the butterfly knife she always had in her pocked and continued.

'It will be ok. How are you feeling?'

The Boss rested her head on the counter and sighed heavily.

'To be honest… I feel fucking great. And I want it to keep going.'

'Oh. With Max, was it like this?'

'It was great but no, not the same.'

'_Wow._ Carlos might not be the best lieutenant, but I guess when it comes to sex, he makes up for it.' Shaundi teased.

The Boss nodded, a small laugh rocking her body.

'What are you going to do now? I mean, what will you guys do? Does Gat know about it?'

'No, but Gat is the least of my worries.'

'I see.' Shaundi could foresee the complications of announcing this romance for the gang. 'Keep it quiet for now. See where it goes. Well, knowing how Carlos feels about you it's easy to know where he wants it to go.'

'You right, it's been only a few months since I put this crew together, it will have to wait a little. At least 'till I figured this out.'

'While you do, we should order another round. Barry!'

'Just one, 'cause, uh, I have to be be somewhere in an hour. Make that another bottle for me and a mojito to my friend'

'Dressed like that? Don't have to ask what you're gonna do and who's gonna join you.'

'I was right to hire you for your logic skills.' The Boss joked as she passed one arm friendly around Shaundi's shoulder, more at ease now and clearly in a good mood. 'Going to the ladies, don't drink all my wine dear.'

As she left, Shaundi thought, shaking her head:

_'Boss I've never seen you like this. Play it cool all you wish, you're falling your ass in love with our little Carlos.'_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Shaundi didn't know, but to be honest in the last few minutes, I wasn't feeling well. My head was turning and I felt like throwing up.

I went to the bathroom to splatter my face in cold water, thinking it was because of alcohol even if I just had a bottle of wine (which for me was like drinking water). While I was washing my hands, I checked my face in the mirror, and was disturbed to see how freaking pale it was.

I left the ladies room and tried to make my way back to Shaundi, but my legs failed me and I stumbled, falling heavily on the red carpet.

I felt hands pulling me up. Some guy I've never seen before was next to me, caring me by the waist.

'Oh, honey, you had too much to drink again...'

He turned to a stripper that tried to help too and said, smiling:

'Thank you. Don't worry, I'm her husband. I'll take her home.'

I tried to protest and push him away, shot him if needed, but it was like my body was frozen.

He pulled me along to the street and disarmed me, shoving me in the back of a car waiting outside.

When I woke up I was cuffed to a pipe, at what seemed to be a garage. He and other three unknown men were smoking and talking to each other.

I pushed my mind to think clearly, reacting to the narcotic effect so I could figure what the hell was going on. I expected a push back from the part of The Samedi, but none of them was wearing green.

They were cops, it was safe to assume by looking at their ways.

The guy from the nightclub was at the phone, surely with someone who had the power to muffle whatever result this situation could have; I knew it wasn't Troy, he would never allow such things and specially against a member of our gang. 'Till today I don't know for sure who was on the other side of that line, but you don't have to be a genius to suspect a recurring name, one that had the power to magically erase dirty deeds in this city when it interested him: Dane Vogel.

'We have a green light boys.' The guy said, as he hung up.

He was a middle aged, short man, leaning on a crutch. He seemed more than happy as he stopped in front of me.

'Now you can't hide behind your men.'

I looked at the three other guys encircling him meaningfully, and answered with a chuckle:

'Something we don't have in common.'

'Do you know who I am?'

'Do I give a shit?' I sighed.

'I am the guy that, thanks to you bitch, can't use my left leg anymore.'

Now, really. Did he expect me to do what? Apologize for it?

'Why don't you untie me and then I'll see what I can do about the right one.'

He was infuriated by this answer and slapped me straight, but I saw clear disappointment in his face.

Maybe he expected me to try and plead for my life. Fuck him.

He kept beating me up, and soon his friends came to second his blows and bringing him a nightstick to facilitate the task.

For the first time since I became prominent in the Saints, must confess, thought that it would be it.

Not because I was afraid of what they could do to me, but because I couldn't see a single, slight possibility of getting out of this situation. I wasn't afraid of death itself as I was on the end of impunity and getting my way through everything. This was it, I was dying like that? But I was only getting started.

Of course the idea of been at the mercy of some bastards who hated my guts and were eager to watch me suffer was not comforting. But I never really cared for physical pain that much. I waited for those dicks to knock me unconscious, sooner or later.

Once in a while he stopped to taunt me, maybe expecting to break me up so he could impress his men.

Finally, he hit me so hard on the stomach that it took my breath away.

I dunno if you ever been hit real hard on the stomach, but it's one of the most uncomfortable places you can receive a '**chingadaza'***. Besides the pain, you also feel something like a strong cramp and you have a hard time to breath. Fuck, this one was done by an expert arm.

With this the real pain started to get to me and what was left of my sense of humor disappeared, I was beginning to be really fucking mad, mind starting to cloud in impotent rage.

'Go get a cock implant, hijueputa.' I could barely curse, my breath running out.

'You know for a two dime gangster whore you are really pretty.' He said. 'I'm sure you won't mind that we have a little fun first. And of course, since you are a filthy hisp we'll wash later, after we've dumped your body somewhere.'

He ripped my dress, letting me only with a bra and for an awful moment I actually felt more exposed than ever. My hands did an involuntary movement to free themselves from the pipe, a sudden instinct to cover myself. However I wasn't going to give them any more satisfaction than they already had and did my best not to show how much it bothered me.

I understood immediately he wanted to do a little peep show of testosterone to impress his buddies.

Next, he grabbed my chin so hard I had to squint my eyes in pain and kissed my mouth brutally.

I bit it, hard, so much that I could feel his blood squirting like fuck in my mouth, part of his tongue gone for good. But hey, what is a tongue compared to a leg, right? I just spat all the blood in his face as he stumbled back with a painful scream.

The reaction to this was brutal but I preferred the physical pain, that I was used to, to the other thing. Whatever they wanted to do with my unconscious body was fine, but not while I was there to feel it.

Soon the punches and kicks were pilling and overlapping, so much I could no longer make a difference between one blow and another.

I didn't make any effort to dodge, hoping to black out soon.

At some point I was kicked hard on the head, it wasn't enough to make me black out, yet I knew I couldn't afford it a second time.

One of the guys was careless enough to get too close to me, and even if my state wasn't the best, my rage was such I still had the strength to dig my teeth at his exposed throat.

As he contorted like a crazy, I found most satisfying to feel that I've seared something, something that I hoped it was an artery. If I was to go, oh I wasn't going to go alone.

They separated me from their friend, leaving in a hurry to take care of him as he screamed that he didn't want to die and kept spreading blood all over.

When I found myself alone I started to pull down with my wrists, maybe the old pipe would come off the wall and I could free myself. I knew that at least one of them would be back in no time.

Except, the effort made me black out...

But who knows why, my time wasn't there yet.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

No one suspected, but another well known cop was very close, in hiding.

Max was parked outside the garage inside the delivery truck he used whenever he didn't want to draw attention. For weeks now he was on the trail of those guys, that much to his regret, were his co-workers.

Gambling, prostitution, drug trafficking. It was hard to name an illegal activity in the city whose branches didn't converge to at least one of them. Everyone at the PD knew who they were, but nothing was officially done.

Yet, true to his nature, Max couldn't keep away from trouble for long. He decided to conduct a private investigation with Troy's agreement.

He saw their car leaving the garage hastily. Looked like one of the guys were hurt. He waited until the car turned around the corner to get out of the truck and carefully made his way inside, pistol in hand.

Max gazed around to see if he could find something that would give away the reason for the Stilwater's finest to visit and leave that place in such a hurry.

After he made sure that there was no one left in the spot, he began looking for clues. It seemed like they used that place to remove pieces to what he assumed, were stolen cars. A detour to the small office at the mezzanine showed that he wasted his trip this time. Nothing was kept here, not even receipts or registers whatsoever.

He was about to leave, but then took notice of something that he didn't see on his way in: Large stains of blood on the ground. He followed the bloody trail, only to stop in surprise at the sight of someone hanging from a pipe. It was a woman, head down showing that she was dead or at least unconscious. He hurried to see if there was still something that could be done, and as he quickly placed a hand on the girl's neck to see if there was any pulsation, she groaned and rose her head.

Max's astonishment got even bigger. He recognized his ex almost immediately, even if her face had blood all over it.

'Bastards!' He spat in fury, hands shaking as he touched her head carefully.

_'For a guy my age I saw about 200 people's share of violence in a lifetime. It's hard to get impressed after you witnessed first handed a guy being burned alive while having his body trapped on tires, for instance. But this was something I could never get used to: Seeing women get beaten up. Specially if I had a bond to them. Maybe it reminded me of my mother been hit by my father, or maybe it was just because it was too unfair. Of course this girl didn't fit the helpless category, I knew what she was capable of. They probably had a debt to call with her. Still, I didn't give a damn. I felt really bad for her. I knew that I was never shy when it came to pilling stupid deeds, but of course, dating a gang leader was in any case close to the top of the pyramid. And now, like always, found myself involved into another mess.' He sighed, now thinking of John's crew: 'When you see your colleagues cuff someone that was supposed to be dealt with by the law to a pipe, beat them up for kicks and call it justice, well, you just know that you ended up in the wrong place again.'_

He looked around, his gaze falling on the object of his choice. With the help of a plier found in a tool box, he opened the thin chain that linked the cuffs, and The Boss slid to the floor.

Max approached, his anger raising the more he was aware of their brutality.

She had a split lip and a cut on her brow, trails of dry blood down her face. but he knew this stuff would heal pretty quickly. What startled him was the fact she was spiting a bit too much blood for his liking.

'Are you ok?'

She opened her eyes groggily and glanced at Max, recognizing him, and smiled in relief.

'Max... Good to see you...' She started, speaking very slowly. 'Don't give me that look. Hey. I'm alright.'

He knew this was worst than she made it look.

'Well, you don't look all right. What is it? You can't breath?'

She shook her head and whispered: 'I can, but my side fucking hurts.'

'Ok don't speak. I will help you getting out of here.' He stated, and tried to keep her as comfortable as possible, taking off his jacket and putting it over her shoulders. Max also removed his tie and placed it under her head.

'Thanks.'

_'I knew the crew enough to waste my time asking her who helped him to do this. There she was, lying face down on the floor, spiting blood on the cuff of her shirt, and judging by the look of it, they wanted to do a bit more than just beat her up. I had enough contact with these assholes to know it was more about sick pleasure than just doing physical damage. People like them get high on inflicting humiliation, even more when the target is a female men like them would never get._

_That was is it I thought. I'm getting her out of here. For once I was right on time, it was now or never. Of course it was easier said than done. They would be back soon, probably eager to resume their little game, I had to be quick.'_

He caressed her hair with one compassionate hand and asked:

'If make a call, you think your crew will believe me and pick you up?'

She coughed and spit something on the floor.

'Piece of a back tooth.' She explained. 'Call Johnny. He will come.' And she gave him a number.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

All the crew was out looking for the Boss. A full night and half a day went by since Shaundi entered the hideout in exasperation to warn Gat that she was missing.

So far no news.

In the main room a few lieutenants were and his wife were there too.

He and Laura couldn't be of much help, but in case they needed a chopper, he decided to camp there and be available.

Shaundi just got off the phone after calling her giant list of exes –for the fourth time. No one had the slightest idea. It was like she was kidnapped in that strip club by some sort of alien lord and taken away from earth.

Pierce was sitting down with his notebook, elbow in the table and a hand in his forehead, concentrated. His expression wasn't very hopeful, and clearly he was only double checking something just to be sure.

'Fuck. If she left 'find my Iphone' activated, it would help. It's offline.'

Carlos was out to Chinatown with his crew. He heard something about an unusual Samedi activity and almost out of his mind with worry, was hoping it had something to do with her.

Gat was walking from side to side under the winged statue, unable to hide his worry as well.

Since Eesh died he tended to expect the worst, and now couldn't shake away the feeling that he wouldn't see his best friend again.

He was sleep deprived but charged with an insane amount of energy. He also tried everything he could, killing a couple of people in the process, but no success. He hated this inactivity, the others could take the waiting. He couldn't.

He saw Carlos arriving with two guys from his crew, looking exhausted. One look at them was enough to understand it was a wasted trip.

'It was only a drug deal. We put the screws on some Samedi. Nada. I don't think it was them.' He said, and sat at the tip of the couch, not knowing what else to try.

'This is insane.' Pierce shut his notebook down. 'No sign of her, anywhere.'

'Well maybe it's because you aren't looking enough!' He roared back. 'If you would try something more efficient than you dollhouse tactics shit, we would at least have a hint of where she is!'

'Easy Gat!' He answered.'I'm also worrying my ass since the Boss went missing! Shaundi was here with me, ask her how I was looking for every fucking thing I could.'

'I just can't stand here sitting on my ass while someone might be killing her right is it, you bitches stay here and do what you can. I'm going to look for her. ' He said reaching for his rifle at the table and loading his pockets with grenades.

'Johnny, where would you go if you also don't...' Shaundi said, placing herself at the other side of the table and reaching out to him.

'... will think of something, will question the entire two gangs if needed, I'm not going to wait until all we can find is her body!' He waved the gun in the air, heading to the exit.

'I'm going with you.' Gat heard a voice behind him and turned to see who it was.

'Good...lets go, Carlos.'

But as the two made a few steps forward, he heard something ringing.

His own cellphone.

Everybody froze. He reached for it in his pocket.

'Unknown number.' He looked up to Shaundi, Pierce and Tobias who all got up their seats. 'Hello?'

There was a man's voice on the other side of the line. He sounded like he was in a hurry.

_'Johnny? It's Max. She is with me at a garage in Black Botton. Listen, I need you to send someone to pick her up... quickly?'_

He covered the mic and said 'It's Max.' Then passed walking between the others that formed a circle around him silently, trying to listen to the conversation.

Gat didn't seem convinced, in spite of everything he knew about Max, he couldn't bring himself to fully trust someone who played both sides. Too close to what Troy did.

'Oh yeah Payne? And how do I know that you are not bullshiting me? For all I care this could be a trap.'

There was a brief silence on the other side and he heard Max's reply:

_'You don't. You have to trust me. If she doesn't leave right now...'_

Johnny stopped and posed his rifle on the floor, listening.

_'...The guys are going to kill her. If you don't want to come I will move her by myself but it will be harder... She will need medical care and I know you can get it faster than I could. I can't call an ambulance. The first place they'll look for her is at the hospital.'_

Gat pounded hard on the wall, a bit of cement falling off and landing on his shoes, but he didn't seem to mind the pain of hitting his knuckles into solid concrete.

'How bad is she hurt? Who did this? Those pricks have no idea of what i will do to...'

Max cut him short before he lost all his temper.

_'Look, she will be alright she is a tough girl. Just come.'_

Johnny nodded to himself, ready to take action. He didn't need any more convincing.

'I'm there in a few minutes. You better, oh, you better be right about that.' He groaned.

_'I will be waiting for you at the back, come as fast as possible.'_

Gat hung up and without waiting went straight for the door:

'Toby, Carlos you're with me. Shaundi and Pierce, get our ambulance ready and park it next to the Stilwater Caves. I will call you.'

'Wait, what the hell is...!' Pierce started, but they were gone already.

He didn't waste any time and hurried up to the parking, Shaundi just behind him.

'Man.' He complained to Shaundi as he seated on the driver's seat. 'Why do they never tell us what the fuck is going on around here?'

Shaundi looked at him and shrugged helplessly, fastening her seat belt. 'Pff.. I dunno. Why do I always have to ride with you?'

'Don't get it started...'

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Max walked away from the public phone, satisfied with the results of that call.

He waited at the small building's entrance, his eyes on the parking lot paying attention to the slightest car around. He drew a smoke, reminding Gat's tone when he learned that the Boss was injured.

_'They were going to pay. This Johnny was no fool, nor ordinary criminal. This was not just an insult to his gang. They messed with his best friend. I knew my actions would result in some sort of sinister vendetta and also knew that street gangs never make it look pretty. But who was I to judge them? At that moment I think I would have done it myself if I could. They had it coming. Maybe this was nature's way of getting rid of the huge pile of shit that was accumulating in this district. Or maybe I came to a point where I can't tell right from wrong anymore. Now I was about to let the number one in our 'Wanted' list go free, but did I feel any remorse? I don't think so.'_

What a night.

No sign of the Saints so far.

_'Tough gal' _He thought, and couldn't help but feel tenderness and a lot of respect for her as he watched the smoke rise in the air. _'Most guys wouldn't endure that so well'_.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Meanwhile three Saints were inside a Magma. It was going at such a high speed it looked like it was flying, instead of actually touching the asphalt. Gat drove insanely through the streets, though as quietly as possible, no power-sliding, no hitting anything. Toby and Carlos were holding up tight at every turn, hands also steady on their guns.

'So do you think this could be a trap?' Toby asked, pushing smoke quickly through a blunt he just took from his pants and lit in a hurry.

'Each person has his own way of dealing with a crisis' Johnny thought, asking himself if he've seen that dude sober. Toby was like this, lifted all the time but reliable. It was easy to forgive him for his eventual side effects.

'I don't think so.' Carlos answered firmly at the back seat. Gat shifted his attention to him now. This kid hardly shared his opinions, probably because he was too unsure of himself to do so, this time though he seemed less shy. Maybe he was too worried to be minding anything else. Actually during this whole crisis he was the Lieutenant who showed more initiative and perseverance. He knew how much Carlos was devoted to the boss, maybe more than everyone else.

'I kind of trust the guy's word, what do you think?' He asked Johnny.

They had to jump a little in their seats, shortly interrupted by Tobias, who was now screaming out of nowhere (this is some fast shit he is smoking!) 'I'M GONNA KILL THE BITCH WHO DID THAT TO THE BOSS!'

They just ignored him as usual, but Carlos had the precaution to close his window to avoid getting high too from the smoke he was blowing outside. Despite of the tension of the situation, both men had to smile for a second.

'As a matter of fact' Johnny started while bypassing a truck by the oncoming lane. 'I kind of do too. By the time he was working with the Boss she told me he was a very nice guy. If she can trust a cop after Troy, she must have her reasons.'

'Really?' Carlos said, sounding disappointed.

The young man frowned. Back then he always wished to know more about the Boss' relationship with this guy. Now, he didn't want to hear any of it. Did they hit it off while working together? He suspected before, now he was pretty sure. Did he still like her? Probably at least a bit, judging by his behavior today. He couldn't help feeling jealous, hating the fact that that intimidating man was near to the woman he now considered his.

Well, the guy was helping her, she was alive and that was more important than anything now...

When they reached the place, Gat slowed down and cautiously entered the parking.

The guys spotted a tall guy in some grey pants and a white shirt casually smoking outside.

It was Max.

As soon as he saw them in the car, he threw his cigarette away and made a sign meaning they could enter. After checking if no one else was coming he let them pass first and half closed the door behind them. The three were still suspicious, but they just followed Max through the building, hands ready on their guns.

Almost running, Max reached a corridor and then descending stairs. He finally opened a steel door, and room full of carcasses of cars appeared before their eyes.

Someone was lying on the floor, carefully covered with a leather jacket.

'Boss! 'Johnny called.

Carlos was hurried to her side, down on his knees to check on her.

He muttered 'Gracias' while he quickly kissed the big cross hanging on his chest.

'No, don't pick her up like this.' Max guessed what he was about to do, and warned. 'Put her left arm over your shoulder.'

Tobias stepped in to help and both easily raised The Boss, one on each side. This drew an involuntary yelp of pain from her, making them stop.

'Its ok boys, I'm straight. Let's move.' She whispered.

They nodded and brought her all the way up , Johnny behind keeping a guard and Max charging in front in case they would bump into someone. Luckily no one showed up and they could easily reach the parking again. From there they put her on the back seat of the Magma, carefully lying down with her head on Carlos legs.

'Easy. Easy. There you go.' Gat closed the car's door and Tobias got inside too, waiting for him to drive them back.

Before going inside, The Saints' second in command quickly grabbed Max's shirt by the shoulder, then tapped repeatedly on it to remark his gratitude.

'Thank you Max.' Gat lowered his head to face him and he could see his eyes coming out behind the glasses. His voice was low, but strong 'If you ever need something... Now, tomorrow, or in 30 years, the Saints are ready to take your orders.'

Max tapped him back once on the arm.

'No problem. Just take good care of her and try to keep out of trouble.'

Gat nodded and entered the car hastily.

'Give me news when you're better.' Max said to The Boss, knocking his hand on then car's back window.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Before they have done the whole itinerary in 3 minutes or so. Now that Gat was driving much slower it took them more than ten just to get close to the caves, where the other guys were waiting with an ambulance fully equipped to treat the Boss' wounds. He did it on purpose so she wouldn't feel too uncomfortable back there. Even though he seemed quite calm, a storm was happening in his mind. If the Boss didn't need him now, he would probably be breaking or killing something just to try to placate his fury until the time would come and he could put his hands on the people responsible for her beating. And when he did –he smiled with savage delight, picturing what he would inflict on them- Oh, that would be a whole other story. 'You're as good as dead.' He promised.

He would plan something sweet for those scumbags, oh, yes he would...

On the back seat, Carlos was holding her carefully.

He whispered in her ear, discreetly placing a kiss on her hair, holding her hand more tightly. 'I was so worried about you... Thank God you're ok baby. Let me take care of you now.'

But very unpleasant feelings were also fighting inside him. At first he was minding more being of her assistance and staying at her side.

But in the back of his mind, beyond the relief that she was ok, something was working up.

He saw the way she was hurt, her dress rip open, even if Max thoughtfully covered it up with his jacket. He couldn't stop guessing what exactly they did to her, and how they did it. Every single bruise on her skin or rip in her clothes would open a painful possibility in his mind.

He thought that even if 50 years passed by he still wouldn't be able to remember it without feeling this in his chest. It was something new, a pure and concentrated hatred he never thought it could be felt. This thing was a creature on its on, it had no control, reason could do nothing against it...

He had a tremendous, sudden will to kill everyone who dared to see or touch her like this : those cops, Max, Johnny and Tobias, like it was their fault too, and got intoxicated with the childish thought that if he did so it would erase all that happened.

'I'm going to get the bastards who did this. I swear carino.' He whispered again, trying to sound as calm as he could, but his voice was strangled with the rage of his thoughts.

She pressed her hand more into his and smiled, sensing that he was the one that needed comfort the most now.

They were interrupted by Gat's voice:

'Yo man, put it off. You just had one.'

'It's not for me it's for the Boss.' He and Tobias were talking in the front and the last one passed something to her.

'I guarantee it will make your pain fade until the pain killers get there, my little sweetie.' The hippie said, incarnating the concerned uncle.

'Yeah!' She nodded with delight and approval, speaking more than she should. 'You are always a man with a plan Toby... Max gave me pills.' She accepted the blunt and sucked in the smoke.'I wonder what will happen when I mix...'

Gat growled disapprovingly, looking back on the rear view mirror at the sight of the Boss: All fucked up and smoking a doobie while having coughed blood 5 minutes ago.

'Not that I have never seen you do stupid stuff before... ' He stated sarcastically. 'But don't you think this is a bad idea?'

'Ah, Fuck it!' She said waving her hand forward, and kept smoking.

Gat knew her enough to don't bother pushing it further. It was useless. The Boss was used doing things at her will, and would tell any opposition to back off in a less than pretty way.

To his surprise he saw Carlos take the hemp away from her hand and throw it off the window.

'Are you serious Boss?' Carlos scowled.

Gat made a face, impressed , as he thought: _'What is going on with this kid lately?'_

He saw the Boss growl in annoyance, but do nothing more than to fall back to her place quietly.

He knew she had the habit of being more condescending with Carlos than with any other Lieutenant, but this was unusual.

And despite the fact he just witnessed this less than usual fact, he would never be prepared to what followed on the mirror.

He saw distinctively Carlos pushing her hair away and whispering something to her ear in a way that was a tad too intimate.

And the Boss... Well, she would pull closer and finally kiss his lower lip lightly with the side of her mouth that wasn't hurt.

He couldn't watch further because Toby was screaming something to him, but he had seen enough.

'Loooooook out !'

'Wow!'

His attention snapped back to the road and he turned the wheel just in time to avoid a Cheetah Bus, loaded with old people, now screaming behind them.

_'WTF? WTF?! What the hell is happening here?! Yeah cuz either I am high from Tobias' shit or... The Boss and Carlos... _'-And the tiny, initial thought became epic-'_... Are fucking doing it._'

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

*** Slang for strong hit.**


	14. Comes Around (part I)

'Did I see it right? The Boss... Carlos... Holy... Fucking... Crap.'

Gat kept driving out of instinct, positively stunned, his expression blank while he chewed on his signature straw, trying to process the news.

The man just had too much information on the same day.

He was forced to leave this catatonic state for a while as he sensed that the car approached the parking lot of the underground caves.

Shaundi hurried to open the door, and let out a cry of indignation when she saw in what shape The Boss was delivered.

With the help of the lieutenants, The Boss was transferred to a gurney and Gat, Carlos and Pierce entered in the back of ambulance with her.

'David is here to take a look at you Boss.' Pierce said and a young and handsome man approached.

David was the Saint's 'official' doctor, he studied medicine and was the one that fixed and stitched the gang when things got too complicated to be handled at home. Most importantly, he was discreet and accepted to do it for the a reasonable price (to pay his studies he said, but in reality most of the payment was made in Loa).

'So Boss, what happened? Who did this to you?'

'I am asking myself the same question Pierce.'

'This looks like revenge.' Carlos said, his accent laced with rage.

'I know why. But I don't know who?' She muttered, her gaze lost on the ceiling as she tortured her mind further into an answer.

What was the link between the Saints and the man with the crutch? Where did she see that middle age dude before, those unpleasant bright eyes he had?

The Boss sighed in frustration, pissed that she had nothing.

But then sudden light came to her spirit, some memories flashing and starting to make sense.

**_A tight, dark alley and brick walls._**

**_Then what? A car. _**

**_But it was a big one, more like a..._**

**_Limo._**

A fucking limo. He was the one with Hector's murderer, that night when she and Carlos went to Freckle Bitch's together.

The guy survived the shot then?

She frowned, turning to David and shifting his attention from examining a swollen spot on her arm:

'I need you to make a fake admission at the hospital for me, tonight if possible. And also check for anyone who's been admitted with a slashed neck.'

'Why is that Boss?' Gat wondered.

'I wounded one of them. He has nowhere to go but there. And as for the others, I dunno, maybe they will get desperate. Maybe they'll see no other choice but to come and finish the service if they think I am there. It's definitely worth a shot.'

'We set them up.' Johnny picked up.

She nodded, glancing at him and Pierce. 'I am counting on you to put some crew on that room, 24/7.'

'My pleasure.' Gat said, delighted at the thought of putting his hands on those pricks sooner than he expected.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Got anything for me Gat?'

'Yes, I did everything like you said. We've got muscle at the hospital. Now, turns out the person you were looking for is dead. Pierce.'

The Ronin Lieutenant stepped up.

'Well?' She asked.

'I sent everything to you. Check your mail.'

The Boss blinked in annoyance showing that she waited for another kind of answer. Pierce always liked to make everything too complicated, or too sophisticated.

'I never use it. What the fuck is this a movie?'

'Shit...I...'

Carlos and Johnny looked at each other and pulled a face. Less two points for Pierce. The Boss was clueless when the matter was technology.

She rolled her eyes and picked the phone on the nightstand to access her mail box , and started to read it:

'Double your penis size at Image as Designed, gain up to six inch...!'

'What! No. Not this one!' Pierce with exasperation from behind her shoulder. 'This is spam.'

'Ah. Patrick Lambert. Worked for the PD since 1998, yes that's him. I recognize the picture. Hmm... What else? Ok... Died from blood loss hours after he was admitted.'

'Well, that's only three more to go.' Carlos said. 'What about The Boss' exams?'

'We should call her Wolverine from now on.' Gat joked, looking for something else in his papers . 'Doc said the ribs are ok but don't ask me how, call it a miracle or ridiculous good luck.'

'Phew. That's great.' Carlos looked at her, relaxing a little.

'Can't say the same thing about the arm and wrist.' He put an X ray over the lamp on the nightstand showing Carlos the exact place where the bone was broken.

'Ah, it seems small. How long 'till I am back on track?' The Boss inquired.

'Eight weeks.'

'Fuck you say?! Eight fucking weeks? The Samedi won't wait that long. Eight days at most!'

'Sorry, those are bones we're talking about, once in a blue moon they'll heal before five weeks. I've been there.'

'No shit buddy. I remember you running around and killing people even when you had that electronic leg...'

'Robot.' He corrected. 'You're gonna have to rest that ass in bed for now. And... Someone's gonna have to keep an eye on you, bring you food and help you shower.'

'Huh, I can do that.' Carlos was quick to offer.

Gat turned his head towards him, and then to The Boss who cleared her throat, and didn't seem to be against this idea at all:

'Ok, Shaundi ain't strong enough to pick me up anyway.'

_'Shocking_.'Johnny thought, ironically.

'Let's go Pierce.'

'Good Job Gat. Thanks.' She said.

'You welcome.'

Gat rose from the chair to leave and The Boss looked at Pierce. He watched her silently and waited for his share of praise. She waved the phone in the air and gave him her feedback:

'Couldn't you just've printed that shit?'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Johnny left the two lovebirds alone to find the much deserved comfort of his bed.

He felt a little guilty at the fact that his mind, at the present moment, was not on revenge plans.

As soon as he saw that his friend was ok and the adrenaline lowered, it started to rush somewhere else.

That scene on the rear view mirror.

He didn't know why, but he wasn't ok with it. It was the first time she didn't share a secret with him. And there was something else...

Pride?

Not that he wanted to be with The Boss, no. They've always been too friends for that, besides, and he wasn't even close to be over Eesh.

But the fact that an attractive woman like her decided to date someone of the gang without even considering him as an option, kind of stung his ego.

Honestly. No G in the gang was half the bad ass he was.

If Eesh was here she would be saying: _'Now come on. I know you are happy for them deep down. I didn't know a tough guy like you could be this insecure.'_

Before he realized what he was doing, he got up, opened the closet door and stuffed his chest in front the mirror to feel his huge pectorals.

The feminine voice spoke again in his head, mockingly:

'Yeah, yeah. You still have it. Look at yourself Johnny. This ego thing is ridiculous.'

_Was it Aisha's echo or his own judgement_?

He shook his head, a bit embarrassed at his own reflection, glad that it was the sole witness of that awkward moment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Watch out for your arm. Here, put your hand over my shoulder.'

Carlos was standing face to face with The Boss under the shower, naked; a purple towel hung from his shoulders.

He was trying to undress her as carefully as possible, but the feminine complexity of the buttons on her dress were way beyond him.

With this helpless expression, he was putting a lot of pressure on himself to be of service.

'Fuck. Did that hurt?' He mumbled, trying to force the stuck zipper open with his teeth.

He pulled with both hands and it gave in, but so clumsily that the Boss's body bent forward.

'Ouch.'

'I am sorry! Jesus!'

He kept apologizing over and over, his hands were shaking.

'It's ok. Calm down. What is happening to you?' She said, posing a hand on his face to reassure him.

'I dunno...' He replied, not wanting to go into that now.

The thing was that every time he looked at that torn dress and the bruises on her body, he felt like killing someone...

Confused, lost in this excruciating feeling, he faced The Boss.

There wasn't any need for words. They simply confounded each other in a tight embrace.

All the unspoken weight of that awful day expressed itself in an urgent need for comfort.

They touched each other's convulsively, like they needed to make sure that the other was really there.

'I don't know what I would do if something happened to you.'

'Carlito...Hey. I am fine sweetheart.'

He sighed heavily again, getting a hold of himself and carefully broke their hug.

Carlos turned and opened the knob, testing the temperature of the water in his hand.

He cupped it and let the warm water in his palm run down her back.

'Ah... This feels great.'

Nothing could happen tonight, but both looked at each other and shared an accomplice smile, the memories from the other time obviously been evoked in their minds.

The Boss gave his body a long lusty glance, from his wide shoulders to his arms, he had just the right amount of muscles.

He could feel her checking him out and almost flushed, flattered.

Her eyes followed her way down his torso only to find that his body was reacting already.

'It's just from being so close to you like this, it will calm down after a while.' He explained softly.

'I don't know how can anyone find me attractive all beaten up like this.'

He blinked seriously. 'Don't be silly...'

After they were done with the bath and dry, he dressed her and helped her to bed.

'Can you take my gun and put it here on the nightstand?'

'You always sleep with it?' Carlos asked curiously.

'Since I was a baby gangster...' She explained.

'Reminds me a have a lot to learn.'

'When I am off this bed I will show you... If you are willing to teach me a few other things too.' She said provocatively.

'Hmm. I can't wait.' He leaned closer. 'Besides, I still owe my girlfriend a real first date.'

The Boss jumped at that word immediately.

'Come on.' Carlos teased, amused. 'We made love, that makes us something dontcha think?' He put an international pun.

'I am gonna kill that bitch Shaundi.' She frowned in the meaning of making him backing up a little.

But to her surprise, Carlos didn't even blink, showing that he wasn't going to take no as an answer. Apparently, the man was growing more confident by the day, but in that specific case, she wasn't sure if it was a good thing.

_'I think that I've created a monster..._' She thought, a bit amused too, feeling a small sparkle of excitement.

She didn't answer and by doing so gave Carlos the best sign that she was ok with it.

He smiled and laid by her side, covering them with a sheet and The Boss yawned, starting to lose the battle against sleep.

The switch of the lamp on the nightstand was flicked and the room fell into total darkness.

She couldn't see him anymore but could feel the skin his arm against hers, so she moved closer to rest her head over it.

'Carlos?'

'Tell me something.'

'What?' He passed his arm behind her head, inviting her to his chest.

'I dunno, something about you.' Her voice was sleepy but she still wanted to hear his.

'Es una nina!'* He replied fondly. 'Do you want me to tell you a bedtime story?'

'Yup.' She snuggled closer.

He kissed her neck softly, and started telling The Boss about his life, delighted with her interest.

The few but happy memories he had in his homeland, the death of his parents. The playground days at Sunnyalle Gardens, while watching his brother do minor drug deals for a living. Then, his first job at a pizzeria when he was 16, followed by another one at Rusty's Needles after he was fired for stealing. The day that Hector got home, bruised but proud from his canonization, convincing him that now their lives took a new turn. After, followed the hopeful period where money was not such a huge problem anymore, and they could afford this small, but decent apartment at the row.

He didn't go further, sensing that she was on the edge of sleep now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

***You're such a little girl (I hope the use of the Spanish language is accurate).**

**Long time to update this one, I know... Next update will be MUCH quicker!**

**This was a transitional chapter and kind of hard to write (I guess one can tell I was a bit lost lol). XD**

**This subplot grew bigger than I expected and pages added up, so what was supposed to be a small passage became three whole chapters. Oops.**

** I can't wait to get back to the Samedi plot, a lot of surprises will come oooooooooooooh...**


	15. Comes around (Part II)

Half an hour passed in the most absolute silence, until Carlos heard a low knock on the door.

He opened to find Gat, followed by Bruno and Tobias.

'How is she?'

'Better I guess. Sleeping. Where you guys going?' He came to the light of the hall and noticed the weapons on their hands.

'We're going to go to Freckle Bitch's and then, kill the cunts who messed with The Boss. Someone was kind enough to hint us where they were, Pierce's crew have them.'

Carlos didn't answer and simply turned to his best friend:

'Bruno, stay with her. I am coming with you guys.'

Gat looked up, in a mix of respect and annoyance. This kid didn't wait for an order, he just said 'I'm coming' as a statement and not a question, like what he, Gat, had to say, wouldn't stop him from doing anything.

He thought of leaving him out of this just to teach him that he was talking to his superior and second in command. But from the determination in his tone he could tell all the concern Carlos had for The Boss. Still, he knew he had to give him a hard time for a while now, at least until The Boss reassured him that Carlos treated her right. This was his best friend they were talking about, not some random chick.

'Am I fucking high or are you swapping our roles? Listening to you speak I could get the wrong idea and think that you're in charge.'

Carlos blinked, recognizing that he crossed a line:

'I'm sorry. But I still ask permission to come.'

Both men stared at each other silently, the tension filling the air. Gat's gaze was just as canny as it was intimidating, keeping your head up while those eyes were on you was not an easy task...

'Since you're more concerned about The Boss than anyone... 'He emphasized the end of the sentence looking attentively at him, and Carlos blushed slightly. 'You can come.'

Tobias walked to the car in front of them, probably too blunted to get the be-mols of this conversation, even if they weren't exactly subtle...

Gat and Carlos walked side to side in silence for a few steps, but then Johnny stopped and spoke lowly:

'You better watch out for what you're doing.'

'Doing what?'

Gat brought his head closer.

'Don't bullshit me. I know about you two messing around. She is my ace, don't screw up. Like I always say, this is just a friendly advice. Yet...'

'Can I speak freely, man to man?'

'You can.' He nodded, slightly amused at the thought of been challenged by a newb. 'I give you five minutes to explain yourself, just forget who I am.'

Carlos started, slightly stuttering at the beginning but still firm:

'Good. Listen Gat, I would probably say, this is none of your business. But since you seem to need to know, there you go: We're not messing around. We are _together_. I love The Boss. And she loves me.'

'Is that so? Why is this not happening in the opening then?' He said, unconvinced, the fact that Carlos had the pretension to believe the Boss reciprocated his feelings angering him more than he expected.

'I dunno and I don't care. She may be your friend, but now, she is also _my girl_.'

Gat chuckled, in spite of being more annoyed than ever. This kid had balls, he had to give him that. Not a lot of guys were crazy enough to talk to him in such a tone.

'If you say so.' He replied coldly to show he was neither convinced nor impressed by this speech.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hours later Gat drove Carlos back to the Hideout. Everything was settled, the bodies dumped in front of the PD as a warning. Tomorrow Stilwater's Gazette would have quite the headlines.

'Sure you don't want to go to company of Gyros?' Gat asked, parking te car. 'For me the night isn't over, I still want to get to the waiter they bribed at Tee N Ay.'

The other Saint shook his head negatively, amazed at Gat's expression. He seemed calm, refreshed, like he did what had to be done and now was at leisure of enjoying his night.

But Carlos, wasn't.

He sensed that he crossed a line during their little excursion.

He said goodbye to Gat and rushed inside to replace Bruno, not wanting and specially, not wishing to think about what they just did. But as he sat on the chair his exhausted mind and body started to play tricks on him. The worst parts of their excursion played themselves in his mind's eye:

**_'I didn't know she was your friend. I didn't know... ' The helpless man stated over and over, wiping. At his side, his cop colleague was dead over a pool of blood. 'We saw her tattoo after. He wanted revenge for what she did but he didn't tell us she was a Saint!'_**

**_Gat walked from side to side in front of him, this guy was repeating himself and wasting his time. He kicked the chair, interrupting all the winning and the man instinctively shrunk in his seat._**

**_'That's not what I asked you. '_**

**_'Don't make it harder on you.' Tobias warned, finishing his blunt. 'We're not here fool around.'_**

**_'John told us to do our worst! But we just hit her!'_**

**_'Just?! You piece of shit!' Carlos saw a replay of his own arm swinging in the air and banging a shotgun on the guy's face one, two, three times._**

**_Johnny was furious at the cop's answer too, but displayed nothing more than one profound and slow nod. That was one of the most scary things about him, you could never tell what the guy was really thinking, he was always a surprise, and often a gory one._**

And then... God...

He was pretty sure that not even Hector could be proud of what he did.

_'Yes Carlos this is guilt you're feeling.'_

**_He saw himself losing his temper again, but Johnny put one halting hand on his chest:_**

**_'Don't. You almost broke his jaw already. I want this fucker to still be able to scream. Let's do it.'_**

Carlos squinted his eyes. The last part was almost blank, missing in his mind. He didn't have an image, just sounds, or better, screams and machine working...

**_'Holy shit. Oh man this is gross...! Just shoot the guy.'_** Toby's voice said, sounding disgusted.

He opened his eyes. His heart was filled with remorse but right in front of him was The Boss, and her swollen face resting over the pillow. The same rage pumped in his veins.

_'I would do it again. Forgive me God, I would do it all again !'_

Carlos kept watching his sweetheart sleep.

He caught himself wondering what regular life could be like, if it was possible to live without this chaos that threatened the ones you loved, every single day, or without this new weight in his heart that he suspected he would have to carry forever.

What would it be like if he and The Boss had met under different circumstances?

Would this whole day never happen?

He've always lived somewhat under the law, so all he could do was imagine a blurred and imprecise picture.

Whatever it was, however, made him smile and shone like a ray of sun in the suffocating darkness of that night.

He felt a strong, irresistible will to grab a few clothes, some cash, the woman (even if he had to drag her by the hair if she refused to follow) and break free of this life before it was too late and one of them met the same fate Hector did.

Carlos couldn't believe his own thoughts.

This gang used to be sacred to him, sacred like that golden cross on his chest.

But for the first time, he wished The Saints never existed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Oh, I am excited about the next chapters. :)**

**Thanx for reading you crazy, wonderful people :3**

**I am going to do some MASSIVE editing soon, chapter 1, 2 and 3 will probably go through changes.**


	16. Tears on a Rose

**_'Stilwater woke up in shock this morning: The triturated bodies of two men have been found inside a trash compactor right in front of the city's PD. They were later identified as Mark Calder and Phillip Perez by their police badges._**

**_It's unknown whether the two deceased policemen were dead or alive while the engine went off, as it is unclear to the Stilwater Gazette who could be responsible for this gruesome attack._**

**_Outraged citizens gathered since this morning at the crime's scene in protest, asking for authorities to put an end to this violence._**

**_Present to pay his respects, Dane Vogel from Ultor Company declared:_**

**_"We have nothing but respect for those heroes, they died fighting crime to protect us and our families. Ultor is looking forward to see the whole city go under renovation, clean each neighborhood from gang activity so this madness can stop."_**

**_So far everything leads to believe that one of the city's gangs is indeed at the origin of the two murders, but the Chief of Police Troy Bradshaw refused to comment on the case.'_**

Max tossed the newspaper at the center table of his living room and unscrewed his bottle of whiskey again. Next to it, there was a copy of a demission letter: He was no longer a cop.

He passed one hand on his forehead and leant back on the couch to think, but his worries were interrupted as the cellphone started to vibrate insistingly inside his pocket.

'Troy again.' He muttered and pressed the upper button to turn it off.

Did his ex Chief suspected that he was the one to tell The Saints where those scum cops were hiding after attacking The Boss?

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

Opening my eyes after a night high on meds was like watching a movie screen slowly opening from the middle, then trying to focus. The sides of my vision were blurred, but after some effort I understood that I was lying on my back and in bed, staring at the decrepit ceiling of my room and that I was back in The Hideout, safe.

I vaguely recalled escaping death the night before. Some images overlapped in my mind's eye: Old cars in an empty garage, me and Shaundi at TNA, Carlos telling me about his childhood in the dark and Max's worried face. The chronology of events was messed in my brain, but I was so tired, my body ached so much, that I didn't bother to make an effort to figure stuff out.

I tried to move, cautiously, since every fucking bit of me ached and let out a faint groan from a stabbing feeling in my sides.

At that moment the mattress moved by itself under my weight, calling my attention to the fact that I wasn't alone.

A hand slowly touched my head in a caressing motion as a familiar voice said:

'Morning...'

And without expectation, a complete, unknown happiness took control of my body, relaxing it. I felt calm, at home...

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

Without making a sound, Carlos waited patiently on the armchair for The Boss to wake up. He got up a couple of hours before, but even if some sleep made him feel better, he had no will to move from where he was.

Anguished, he simply sat there watching over her sleep.

He had one elbow on the arm of the chair, his hand was holding his head while it covered his eyes. At that moment he was analyzing everything that happened those last days:

_'God. Look how you are, baby. Look how I am, look what I did last night. You wouldn't understand, would you. This is no big deal for you, or for Gat. Boss, this is no way of living. What kind of life you had before to be able to put up with it? You know where this is going to end, don't you. Why you don't care if you die at all? I do. I fucking love you. What if I convinced you to drop all this shit? Would you do it, would leave with me?'_

A faint groan coming from the bed made Carlos suddenly drop his thoughts and sit straight on the armchair.

She started to move and so he went sit next to her, striking her hair as if to let her know he was there, watching over her all this time and that he loved her very much.

'Morning…'

She smiled immediately and he came closer to kiss her.

'How are you feeling?' He asked.

She pressed her mouth on his ear, and muttered after a long silence:

'Happy.'

Her voice was shaking, indicating unmistakable emotion.

Carlos didn't answer, but it would be clear to anyone watching, by the way that his tired expression changed, that he was over himself with joy.

The back of his hand slid down the side The Boss' face, tenderly, as a silent thanks for making him feel that way, then pressed his forehead on hers, staying like this for a long time. At the contact of his girl, he forgot his remorse and all worries that were eating him a moment before. It all faded. He simply enjoyed that blessed moment, forgetting everything else.

At the door, Gat's silhouette appeared unnoticed. He wanted to see how The Boss was and pushed the door slowly in case she was sleeping, but as soon as he saw what was going on he stopped and hesitated for a second.

Then, his expression lightened, his lips let out the tiniest smile and he left shaking his head. He closed the door silently so he wouldn't disturb them.

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

On an apartment across town, we'll see Max getting himself ready to go out.

Next to the door, he placed a cardboard box full of the things he was supposed to give back to the PD. Files, his old uniform and some weapons.

He finished getting dressed and got the keys from his car. But as he approached the door he stopped in front of the box, kneeled down and hesitated. He slipped a cig in his lips to help him think, confronted to a dilemma:

_'Why bother lying to yourself that's it is the right thing to do, you know you won't do it.'_

He stretched his arm and recovered two things from the box: One was an USB card that he stuck on the pocket of his vest, the second was a file.

He stared longly at the cover that read: '**_Criminal record - Valentina S. - Filiation: Third Street Saints._'**

In that file was the result of his hard work and months of digging at Troy's request: Turns out his true mission, as he would be informed after (much to his disgust), was not to team with the Saints to get rid of The Ronin, but to gather info on their Leader.

He should've been proud of his investigating skills, for he did what no one could: Uncover most of The Boss' past. He was the sole person in that country to know so much about the mysterious criminal. But he wasn't.

Max quickly flipped through it, admiring his job painfully as the uncompleted phrases, and fragments of a story that he couldn't see, but could still hurt him, passed along with the pages :

**_'Under weight.' _**

**_'State suggested severe child neglect.' _**

**_'Possible sexual abuse.'_**

**_'Flew before being taken by an agent of Child Protection.'_**

**_'Arrested in Tihuana for stealing at a supermarket.'_**

**_'Confirmation that this illegal immigrant and the Leader of The Saints are the same person.'_**

He closed it. No. He could never pass such info ahead. She was going to keep killing innocents, she deserved to be behind bars, but never; he thought. Never by his hands.

He searched for his Zippo but before lighting the cig Max made up his mind and led the flame towards the file, incinerating it.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

'Mind giving me a ride downtown?' Johnny opened the door and took a sit next to the driver.

'Nope. I left The Boss with Shaundi so I could pass at the church, we have plenty of time.' Carlos started the car as he replied. 'Samedi?'

'Yeah. Now that The Boss is out, I have to work for two. Hardly slept last night.'

'Me too.'

'You look dead tired, man.'

'These last two days haven't been easy on me, you can guess why.'

'I do. By the way, thanks for taking care of The Boss.'

'Oh, Shut up.' Carlos muttered, in a bad mood. 'Of course I would take care of her.'

Gat bobbed his head, impressed again at the change of Carlos' attitude. 'Now you're telling me to shut up.' He said, thought more of a statement than a threat.

'Sorry. I have a lot going on right now.'

'I see. Shall we call Pierce and get drunk?'

Carlos blinked, confused. Gat was hard to figure! One day he would be giving you tons of shit for dating his best friend, the next he would offering you his friendship.

'I thought you wanted to kill me right now.'

'Seeing how you care about her made me change my mind for most of it. But I still am keeping an eye on you.'

'Fine.' Carlos consented with a shrug. 'Well, I could definitely use a drink, if we don't take long.'

They took the car downtown and stopped at a flower shop, as Carlos wanted to pay his 'manda' and give thanks for finding The Boss.

Gat, much to his surprise, handled him 30 dollars and asked for him to offer a bouquet on Eesh's name too.

Carlos' car stopped at The Saints Row church, the former HQ of The Saints on the old days. The place brought a million memories do Johnny, but he decided to stay in the car. He wasn't really religious or even sure that a higher power existed. Besides, he felt that a person like him had nothing to do at a church. It was best to let someone like Carlos handle the PR between him and God, or whatever.

Gat watched Carlos' tired silhouette enter the church and kept thinking to himself that he was right all along about this kid not being gang material. Johnny felt bad for him, he knew that Carlos was a man of faith and that what he did yesterday weighted on is conscience.

It didn't take long for the Lieutenant to go out though, and soon the two were seated enjoying their much deserved beers after the exhausting days of worry.

'I didn't know you were catholic?' Carlos asked curiously.

'I ain't. But Eesh was.' Johnny explained quietly, as solemnly as his casual ways allowed.

'Oh... Right.' Carlos replied respectfully, remembering that even a dude like Johnny Gat had his dark moments in the gang. He thanked goodness in his mind that his love was still alive, but at the same time something like panic got associated with this idea, like Gat's loss could be a foreshadowing of his own in the future.

It was like Johnny read his mind when, with a sip, he said:

'You better get used to what happened last night. It's all part of what we do. It's always gonna be like that. Honestly, don't keep thinking about it or it will drive you nuts.'

'I wish I could.' Carlos sighed, and almost emptied his entire beer in one drag.

He didn't know Gat so well, but right now he looked so open and friendly that he decided to speak frankly to him. Besides he felt that if someone could understand what he was going through more than anyone else, it was him.

'Can I pop a personal question?'

Gat scratched his chin, took another sip and replied:

'Unless it's about the color of my underwear, shoot.'

Carlos chuckled and joked back:

'I hate so say that we all know you only have purple ones. You hang them to dry plain in sight before breakfast where everyone can see. It takes my hunger away every time.'

'What can I say? Nuts don't go with cereals.' Gat laughed, but soon regained seriousness.'So?'

'Have you ever thought of dropping your flags and going straight?'

'Once. Because of Eesh.'

'What happened?'

''Bout four months ago, we thought she was pregnant.' Johnny confided, with unsettling sincerity. His eyes got lost in the wall of the bar, with all the sadness of a life that could have been. 'We decided that we were going to do this for real, no more break ups. I was going to tell The Boss, but it turned out to be a false alarm. Of course we had another huge fight after that, I can't remember why. It was our thing. On and off and on again.' He continued with found nostalgia. 'So we dropped the idea. But yes, I would've done it even if I think I would've made a terrible father.'

'You wouldn't.' Carlos considered. 'If you were willing to give up everything else for your family.'

Gat nodded, pleased with that thought, but then his canny stare went from the wall straight into Carlos' big eyes, assuming:

'And you're asking this because of The Boss.'

'Not gonna lie. I am.' Carlos ordered another beer.

'You pretty serious about her then?'

The Lieutenant gave Johnny a tired look and opened his bottle at edge of the table.

'Of course. I think I can give her a better life.'

'She ain't gonna do it. The Boss would never leave The Saints, Carlos.'

Carlos lowered his head, vanquished. He had to agree with Gat, against his will.

But he would never expect the following words would leave Johnny's lips:

'That being said… **_If_** she ever agreed… You have my blessing.'

Carlos stood there with his mouth hanging, surprised as fuck. Inside him, a new ray of hope was lit. Before he could recover from his shock Johnny already regained his laid back ways and rose from the chair:

'I am going to take a piss. It's on you, man.'

'No problem.' He replied, a small twitch finally on his lips.

He had just reached for his wallet and tossed a couple of bills at the table, when his cellphone started to ring.

He retrieved it from his pocket, watching the screen: '_Unknown number. This is odd_.' He thought. 'Hello?'

_'Is this Carlos Mendoza?'_

'Who the hell is this?'

'_Max_.'

Oh. It was **_Payne_**. The Boss's **_ex and savior._**

That guy really knew how to ruin a good time, didn't he?

Carlos got his mouth closer to where the mic of the phone was and almost yelled:

'How the fuck did you get this number?! '

On the other side Max showed that he too, had a bad day:

_'Am I to explain you that cops are not as dumb as you think or just sit back and put up with your shit as usual?'_

Carlos rubbed the back of his neck fiercely as he tried to get his temper under control. After all, this man saved his girlfriend:

'Ok. Fine... What is it?'

_'I have something important to discuss, I need to come to the Hideout.'_

'You should call Johnny, he is the one in charge for now.'

_'I couldn't reach him. So lucky me, I'll have to deal with you. Just to let you know I am on my way.'_

The other side cut it and Carlos released his anger by sending the phone on the ground.

'Asshole.'

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Max climbed down the stairs of the main hall escorted by a gangster girl carrying a machine gun. Taking it by her constant smile, she probably remembered Max from the party. He apologized for been late, and said that the reason was a black kitten that he rescued and now held between his fingers.

'Sorry, I found this little guy lost upstairs.' He explained as he stroke the animal's back with that usual mix of tough masculinity and tenderness.

The Saint girl picked up the cat and started to laugh at the little pussy cat's effort to catch the fingers that Max playfully wiggled above it, her body language suggesting that she wouldn't mind if he took care of her pussy as well.

At a corner, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, Carlos rolled his eyes, more annoyed than ever. _'Why don't you take your dime store hero act somewhere else, Don Juan.'_

He decided it was best to swallow his hard feelings for now and raised an arm politely inviting their guest to the adjoint room, so they could speak without being disturbed.

The two entered what used to be the game room of the hotel, it had two big old couches and a pool table.

Carlos took a sit and made an effort to be friendly:

'Sit down, please. Drink?'

'Sure, why not? It's not like I am on duty.' Max accepted the whiskey that was passed to him.

'So...I'm listening.'

Max took an USB card from the pocket of his vest and tossed it to Carlos.

'The man who planned the attack on your Boss is a close friend of Dane Vogel. I caught some security camera footage that puts them both in some deep shit. He even owns a Penthouse loft in the Suburbs under Ultor's payroll.'

'Thanks for the heads up.' Carlos said, looking at the USB card. 'And…'

There was a moment of awkward silence where he simply watched his fingers turn the object, then he continued.

'…Thanks for what you did for The Boss last night. I… I Appreciate.'

'No problem. I also came here because wanted to ask you to take care of her. She told me you guys are close.'

'We are.'

'As close as she and Gat I suppose, so…'

'As in close as in a relationship way.' Carlos answered.

'Oh... You two...ah, I see.'

And with that... Max felt that he had little else to do there.

'I definitely came to the right person then.' He chuckled in resignation. 'Well, my mission here is done.' He swallowed the last drops of his drink and rose.

'Guys please escort Max out.'

'Hmm, actually, I would like to see her. Got some stuff to discuss in private, if possible.'

At that, Carlos halted. The almost friendly expression on his face vanished while two little wrinkles formed in the space between his forehead and his nose.

For him, the word 'private' had the power to ruin everything, and splatter crap all over their white flag. Gratitude, mind and manners, it all vanished. All that he could see in the cop now was a rival. He wasn't far from the truth, since his instincts read Payne beyond his words: That guy still had feelings for The Boss.

'I will show you to her room, **_we_** can talk there.' He replied rashly, his expression closed.

Max body language switched immediately, starting to become pissed too. So he had a small laugh and replied sarcastically:

'I imagined you would say that.'

'Excuse me…?!' Carlos raised his voice and stared back aggressively.

'I remember how you tend to follow her around like a **_puppy_!**' Max yelled back.

At that Carlos pushed Max, who reciprocated and pushed him even harder.

Attracted by the loud voices, Gat stepped in followed by Pierce and a few more Saints. He got between them and tried to avoid a fight.

'You think I will be told what to do by some little punk who's still in his diapers?' Max taunted over Gat's shoulder.

'Forgot to mention your diapers, the motherfucking geriatric ones!' Carlos kicked him from under their human barrier and things went out of control.

Gat was pushed to one side, unable to retain them any longer.

Max passed his arm over Carlos' neck and put him under a head lock.

The two stumbled from left to right, fighting for control.

'Even an old man can beat the hell out of you when he's pissed!' Max replied, his drunken arm had the steadiness of steel.

Carlos lost no time and punched Max on the stomach, the second started to let go unable to hold the pain.

The Lieutenant gasped without air, but it didn't take the power away from his arms. He kept punching so strongly his opponent was forced to loose the grip.

With this Carlos freed his head, ready to retaliate and 'whooch!', spat right on Max's face.

Disgusted, the cop passed his fingers on his face to clean it, staring at the sticky line attached to it

'**WHA**…!' He roared as he expression twisted with absolute rage.

He jumped towards Carlos and aimed his elbow on his face, but Carlos dodged and grasped his arm, twisting it.

Like too enraged wolves, they struggled alternating grips, each side desperate for dominance.

Their eyes were frozen on one another, dangerously mixing intimidation and bestial anger.

The ex-cop saw a brief moment of hesitation from The Saint and tried to submit him into another head lock, but Carlos used all the strength of his body, turned and smashed him at the nearest wall.

The ex-Sargent's hit his ribs painfully on the bricks and stumbled, falling on his knees.

In a moment of defeat, he raised a hand significantly so he could get up, surprised with the strength of his opponent.

Carlos could have used this moment to attack him, but merely circled around proudly waiting for Payne to get up.

He did so and Carlos came closer to kick him, but Max dodged and punched him straight on the chin. His body swung backwards, his mouth sprayed blood. But he was too pissed to even give a shit.

He merely missed a few steps, and whipped his mouth without breaking eye contact.

'Did it hurt, little boy?' Max asked him, panting.

Carlos swallowed the rage caused by these words. In one fraction of second he noticed Max's guard was open from the left, so he turned and threw a powerful spin kick.

Max still had the time to see it coming and hold Carlos' leg, but he couldn't deflect it properly: The foot hit him. He fell backwards taking The Saint with him.

'Ouch!'

Carlos landed on his stomach, unpleasantly crushed under Max's weight. His chin hit the ground, cracking the skin open.

Quickly, Max grabbed Carlos by the shirt and started punching his face while his own nosebleed rained over the Lieutenant.

Carlos endured the punches and covered his face with his fists.

Max, on his side, seemed to be running out of steam. His punches slowed down until a big kick coming from bellow hit his stomach.

On the limit of his endurance, Carlos saw what happened next through a veil:

His adversary hugged his gut in pain, bent over himself and slid to one side.

A wild feeling of achievement washed through of his body, he let his head fall back with a victorious and absolutely exhausted sight.

Upside down, he could see the crowd going wild.

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

Carlos told me he wanted to bring me something bigger from the flower store, but he said that if he did people would notice.

My attention was on the improvised vase (an empty whiskey bottle) over the nightstand.

A white rose, most of it's petals still not open.

I held it in my hand and the sweetest feeling I've know so far flooded my heart.

It hit me, that **_I was loved_**.

I had so much love during those weeks, probably more than I've ever had in all my life.

To think I was so afraid of it, that I wanted to run... But hey, how could I deserve something so wonderful as this?

My focus shifted as I felt something wet falling over the little treasure in my hands, and quickly opened my eyes to see what it was.

The flower now had little pearls of water all over it. In disbelief, I touched my cheeks and found out that they were wet too.

My body was shaking, but it was a wonderful sensation. I closed my eyes fiercely, wanting to make that moment last as long as possible.

But since nothing that it's too good it's bound to last for long, seconds later the sound of voices and things clashing coming from the main hall interrupted my magic moment.

I could hear, over the muffled sound of broken furniture, something like crowd cheering. Several voices yelling together:

**_'Carlos! Carlos! Carlos!'_**

What the fuck...?!

I carefully put the rose over the nightstand and rushed to check.

On the way out of my room I bumped into Shaundi, who was just as puzzled by all the noise.

'Can you tell me what is going on here?'

She told me that she was in her room and that she had no idea.

I leaned on her for support, and she took me to the main hall, where she halted at the top of the stairs, pointing down:

'Oh my God, Boss, look!'

I wasn't prepared for this.

On the room below us the couch was turned, broken bottles of beer scattered over the floor.

Layers of loud people, swinging their fist in the air, formed a purple circle with two men in the middle:

Carlos and Max were lying in the floor in the front of the entire crew, who was yelling and extremely excited to see their fight.

I was relieved to see that Carlos recovered from his side and got up, but Max just remained there coughing, probably from exhaustion. Carlos had enough dignity not to kick the man on the ground, but I heard him taunt:

'What's the matter? You having a heart attack? Shouldn't have popped that blue pill?'

Between his gasps, his adversary let out a scream of rage:

'You... Little... SON OF A BITCH!'

To my surprise a very pissed Max used his last drop of stamina to drag himself on the floor with his arms, then ferociously grabbed and bit Carlos' leg in retaliation for suggesting that he needed Viagra. I winced:

'Aaaaaargh! What the fuck!' Carlos started to kick Max with his other leg, hoping he would let go, but my ex's teeth remained sunken in his skin like an alligator's. It was only when he really went out of air that he backed off.

'You fucking bit my leg!' Carlos touched the wound and looked in disbelief at the blood on his hand. 'Motherfucker! He really bit my leg!'

I decided maybe it was time to end this classy display of gentlemanliness.

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**_'Fight! Fight! Fight!'_**

Thirsty for some action, the crew asked non stop for another round.

They were also starting to throw knives, bottles and even a chair to the participants as weapons.

Next to the center of the ring, a Saint in a black and purple polo shirt was screaming and shaking his fist in the air while holding bills he collected from the audience with his other hand.

'I can kick your ass again.' Carlos defied Max. 'But before, should I ask the guys to bring you an oxygen cylinder?'

'Sure, if you wish me to shove it up your ass!' Max was starting to recover and stood up to show that he accepted a rematch.

Upstairs The Boss's silhouette briefly froze in shock, then hurried as best as she could to stop the fight.

She bumped on Pierce and Gat on her way down, and the two were so into it, they totally missed her:

'All right! Where did he learn these moves? Another fifth on Carlos!' Gat placed his bet, applauding.

'He used to go to a Kung Fu ring in Sunnyvale with his bro.' Pierce explained, over the top. 'Tough call, Gat! Tough call! Max knows his shit, but our boy is in better shape and is faster! Fuck it, I'll make it two hundred!' He succumbed to his gambling rushes. 'Go, Carlito! Make us some bank homie!'

He almost had an heart attack when a hand touched his shoulder harshly and he saw who it was:

' What the fuck is going on here?!'

He and Gat froze.

The Boss' presence was enough to turn the loud noise into dead silence in a blink of an eye.

'Oh, shit.' Carlos and Max stopped to see why the room went quiet. As soon as they saw what kind of expression was on her face, they decided their beef wasn't so important and let go each other.

Head down, the four men lined side by side, hands crossed solemnly in front of their junk.

It all happened really quickly, but Max took notice, bitterly, that The Boss' first glance was to check if Carlos was ok.

'What does the gang's book says about fights within these walls?' She asked.

No one answered, by fear of getting framed.

She stepped in the circle and almost glued her forehead on Johnny's, aggressively:

'Gat…?!'

'Members must ask permission before they set their differences.'

She picked a broken bottle of beer from the floor, and showed the object in the air as she stepped towards Pierce.

'...And?'

'Uh. Bare handed fights.'

The object went flying and shattered on the wall behind them.

'What's this on the floor?' She pointed down.

Pierce hesitated as he didn't feel the answer he had was acceptable:

'…A cinder block. And, huh, a knife.'

'No one got guys were just enjoying some entertainment, Boss.' Gat justified.

She frowned with annoyance, and Gat regretted immediately not having kept his pipe shut.

'You have a problem on how I run my crew?'

'No.'

'I could expect this crap from these other punks because they're new. But from our **_S_****_econd In Charge_**? You, I expect to fucking know better.' She continued to walk back and forth, her voice dead serious and pissed. 'While I am laid down I let you in command for five minutes, and wake up to you taking fucking bets?! Is this a joke?'

'No, Boss.' Gat answered quietly.

'And that goes for everyone! This was the first and the last time, is that fucking clear?!'

'Yes, Boss.' Heads still down, the line of four men agreed together, along with the rest of the room.

Shaundi, behind The Boss, pretended to be scratching her nose but actually covered her mouth not to laugh:

Max wasn't from the gang but seemed to have been caught in the severity of the moment, because he clumsy repeated 'Yes, Boss' too.

She walked to Carlos and Max but both kept their heads down, pretending they were invisible.

The Lieutenant's cute face was marked by a huge trail of blood coming from his nose, his chin was also soaked. Max, on his side, had two black eyes and was holding a tooth.

'Fantastic!' She scolded and turned to the pile of cash over the counter. 'I am keeping this.' Much to Pierce and Gat's dislike, The Boss stuck the bills in her pajamas. From the corner of their eyes they exchanged an outraged glance.

A diffused and disappointed '_aaah!_' rose from the crowd, possibly from those who also lost their bets.

It caused The Boss to lose her patience, she took a smg stuck in the pants of a Saint and fired some rounds in the ceiling to shut the gang up.

In response, the old hotel trembled a bit, some concrete detached an fell on top of them.

In the upper part that covered the underground there was a detonation and beneath their feet the ground begun to vibrate.

_'Shit, I must've hit something structural, this shithole is falling apart!_' The Boss tough, but as soon as the noise died muffled screams could also be heard from above.

'It's gotta be The Samedi, they're re attacking us!' Pierce said.

'This is ridi…!' The Boss was about to dismiss this possibility, but turned out he was right.

Upstairs, there was gunshot.

Gat exchanged a perplexed look with her, then turned to Max:

'Damn it! You were followed.'

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Wow! Can't believe it took so long!**

**I def didn't forsake this story and will bring you more chapters ASAP.**

**:3 Here is a chapter just to thank you for your patience and get things going again. Hope you'll like it!**

**Thanks everyone for their lovely feedbacks during this time!**

**Please review!**


End file.
